Two Worlds Unite
by Ruby Moon5
Summary: Darien is 18 and Serena is 17. Darien is a privet school rich kid and Serena is a public school girl though she is a rebel beyond belief. What happens when Serena stumbles into the world of the rich? And the legends of the moon reveals itself.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 …… Two Worlds

"Darien it's time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon." Calls the maid from the stairs.

Darien groans and rolls over to look at his clock, "It's 6 a.m." he grumbles as he stretches the kinks out of his body. He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He takes of his pajama pants and boxers before stepping into the warm shower.

"Can that boy take any longer in that shower?" grumbles an older maid as she stands in the middle of Darien's room listening to the shower run.

Darien turns off the shower and steps out and as he grabs a towel he looks into the mirror over the sink. 'I don't know why all the girls fall for me. I'm not that cute. Sure I got nice unruly black hair, deep brown eyes, a nice tan and good muscles; but that doesn't mean anything. I want a girl who sees past the looks and my money.' Thinks Darien to himself as he brushes his teeth and his hair. With his towel wrapped around his waist he walks into his bedroom and sees the maid standing there tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

"Take long enough?" she asks smiling.

"Rosa it's 6:15 school doesn't start till 7:30. I have enough time."

"You have been saying that since you started school. At least your never late." Says Rosa smiling before she leaves Darien's room.

Darien looks at his school uniform with disgust. "Why do I have to go to privet school. I want to be normal and to be around normal people. Not stuck up snobs who think the sun shines out their ass." He groans as he takes off the towel and pulls on his clothes. He grabs his school bag and walks down to the first floor and to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Serena get up you have 15 minutes to get to school or you'll be late again." Yells a blue haired woman from the kitchen as she cooks breakfast for her husband and her son.

"15 fucking minutes. Shit!" yells Serena as she scrambles out of bed.

Serena look in the mirror as she pulls her long blonde hair up into two meatball shaped buns on the sides of her head, she then puts in her lip ring, changes her nose ring and her eye brow ring. 

"It's so much eaiser to sleep in just panties." Grumbles Serena as she walks over to her closet. She pulls out a pair of super wide leg dark blue jeans and a skin tight black baby t-shirt. She grabs her backpack and the keys to her motor bike and runs downstairs to see her mother waiting.

"My god Serena. Could you get any worse?"

"Yes I could. Where the hell are my black knee high boots?" 

"Right here." Says Her mother as she hold up the boots.

"Don't do that. It's annoying." Says Serena as she grabs the boots and slides them on. "I don't know when I'll be home. I may go out with the girls tonight or out with no one. It all depends. Later." She yells as she runs outside to her bike.

Serena pulls on her helmet and gets on her bike. She turns it of and squeals the tires as she files out of the driveway onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …… Morning Friends

Darien walks out of the house and to his own black Benz sitting in the driveway. He climbs in and turns on the CD player and puts in his Linkin Park Hybird Theory CD. He turns it up all the way and pulls out of his driveway and speeds off down the street to school. Once he arrives at school he parks in his spot and climbs out of the car and walks to the building.

"Darien." Yells a girl form behind him.

"What do you want Rei?" says Darien turning around to see the skinny, tall, black haired girl.

"I'm hurt Darien. I mean we have been friends for so long and you ask what I want. You know I just wanted to bug you." She says coily as she elbows him in the side.

"Thought so. Do you want to go out tonight? I don't really want to stay home." Says Darien as he and Rei walk into the school.

"Sure. I would do anything to get away from my grandfather. He's been so annoying lately. Asking me if I have a boyfriend. Me Rei Hino have a boyfriend Ha I could just laugh." Says Rei just a little too loudly.

"Oh come on Rei you know any guy in this school would kiss the ground that you walk on if it wasn't so dirty. You are the queen of this school. Girls hate you because of your beauty and guys fall over themselves for you."

"Look who's talking. Girls dream about you while guys hate you. A lot of people think we are dating."

"Come on Rei you can't be serious. People don't think that." Says Darien as he looks around and sees the girls staring at him and drooling. 

"I am. Some girl came up to me this morning and asked me. I think it's because we spend so much time together and we are so friendly." Says Rei as she grabs Darien's arm and hugs it.

"I don't get these girls. They are so stuck up, they think I'm like them don't they."

"Actually no Darien. Everyone knows what you are like when you are not around adults. I think it turns them on. Having a little danger in their lives. Something that they can never really have because their daddy's wont let them."

"Yeah well I'm not as I seem and I hate this school."

"Go to public school. It's not like your parents will find out. They are never home and you handle your money. Drop out and enroll in public school."

"I can't leave you here. Your grandfather would have a fit. Unless you came with me." Says Darien as he pulls his arm away from Rei and opens his locker.

Rei leans against the lockers and watches Darien get his books ready, "I guess your right. Were doomed to be rich."

"It's not that bad. Hey who's that?" says Darien as he looks down the hall and sees an oddly dressed blonde girl walking down the hallway.

"I have no clue. I don't think anyone else does either by their looks." Says Rei looking around the hallway.

The girl looks at Rei and smiles and walks over to her, "Hey are you Rei Hino?"

"Yeah I am. Can I help you?" says Rei as she looks the girl over.

"Your rich snots are all the same. But that isn't why I'm here. I'm Mina your grandfather had a little fall at the shrine. I was working at the hospital when he came in. He asked for you and they sent me to find you with this picture." She says holding up Rei's school picture.

"Is he ok?" asks Darien as he closes his locker and looks at Mina.

"Yeah he just asked for you. If you don't want to miss class it's ok. But he's at the hospital, I think he broke his wrist. No biggy. Well I have to go to my school now."

"What school do you go to?" asks Rei.

"Garlandstone High." Yells Mina as she is halfway down the hallway already.

"Did you want to go?" asks Darien.

"Nope. He knows I won't miss class. I wonder why they didn't just call?" says Rei as she looks at Darien.

"Maybe they didn't know the number and her high school is not that far from ours. Oh well Come on we have to go to first class."

Rei and Darien walk to their first class and sit down in their seats.

"I hate English. It's so boring." Groans Rei making Darien laugh.

All the girls look at Darien amazed that he actually laughed. He never laughed. Though his laugh was smooth and dreamy.

"It's not funny Dare." Says Rei as she pinches his upper arm.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry but you always say how much you love English and now you hate it. It's funny." Says Darien as he smiles at Rei and opens his binder. To take notes.

Serena pulls into the school parking lot and finds an empty space. She gets off and takes off her helmet. She walks up the steps to the front doors smiling at all the guys in sight. Once inside she sees her friends. "Hey guys."

Three girls look up and smile as they see Serena walking towards them.

"Your on time today." Says Ami as she closes her locker.

"Like I go to class. I come to see you guys and to ditch my mother. God she really doesn't like my life."

"Well you are a bitch Serena." Says Lita smiling.

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a slut like you three."

"You know very well I haven't fucked a guy in a week." Says Ami as the girls walk to their first class.

"I love gym. I wonder if we are playing volleyball." Says Mina.

"God Mina. It's theory day today."

"Oh yeah. So why are we going to class?" asks Mina looking at her friends.

"Your right. Let's leave. I want to go shopping, what about you guys?" says Ami.

"Let's go get tattoos. We haven't gotten one in awhile." Says Serena as she winks at a guy who is staring at her.

"Did you fuck him or something?" asks Lita playfully.

"No just teasing."

"Why don't we go out tonight. Clubbing or something. I feel the need for something fun." Says Mina as they walk outside and down the steps.

"Let's just go to the mall for now." Says Serena as she hops on her bike.

"I'm coming with you." Says Ami as she gets on behind Serena.

"Mina I guess that leaves you with me. I'm parked over there." Says Lita pointing to her own bike.

"Lita!" yells some girl.

The four girls look up and see a girl storming out of the school and down the steps.

"Lita what did you do?" groans Mina.

"I dunno." Replies Lita as the girl walks up to her and tries to punch her.

Lita dodges the punch and looks at the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" yells Lita.

"Do you know him?" yells the girl as she points to a guy standing on the steps.

"Oh him. I fucked him last night." Giggles Lita.

Serena, Mina and Ami crack up laughing at the goofy look on Lita's face.

"You whore. He's my boyfriend and you go and sleep with him." Says the girl getting madder by the second.

"Oh no I didn't sleep with him. I just fucked him then I left. It was just a quickie." Says Lita shaking her head trying not to laugh to hard.

The girl takes another swing at Lita.

Lita easily dodges the girls fist as she swings her own making contact with the girl's stomach.

The girl slumps to the ground starting to cry from the pain.

"The people here are so weak sometimes." Groans Lita as she walks over to her bike and gets on.

Mina gets on behind Lita and they speed off with Serena and Ami behind them.

The girls reach the mall and they walk up to the third floor to the tattoo parlor. 

"Ah girls should you be at school like good little girls?" says the guy at the counter playfully.

"Please Joe. You know better than that." Giggles Ami as she sits down.

"Your right Ami. Now what can I get you girls today?"

"Well just look through the books for a bit." Says Lita as she sits beside Ami and picks up a book.

Mina and Serena look at all the pictures on the wall.

Serena's eyes fall on a picture of a red rose with a silver crescent moon behind it.

"That one is an odd pick for you Serena." Says Mina as she looks at the one Serena has been staring at.

"I know but I can't help it. Something about it makes me well I'm not sure but I know I want it. Joe this is the one I want." Says Serena as she takes the picture off the wall and hands it to Joe.

"Hmm odd pick for you but you are the customer. You get what you want kiddo. Step into my parlor." Says Joe as he opens a door behind him.

"Says the spider to the fly." Says Serena as she walks past Joe into the room.

"Your girls keep looking. I'll be back." Says Joe as he follows Serena.

"I have seen that picture before." Says Ami as she looks at the picture Serena had taken off the wall.

"Yeah I have too. But not as a tattoo. It's a family crest. Hmm Joe must have seen it and liked it." Says Lita looking at the picture.

"Come on you guys. Let's pick out our new tattoos." Says Mina as she grabs the picture from Ami and puts it back up on the wall.

In just over an hour the four girls walk out of the tattoo parlor and walk through the mall.

"How the hell are we going to kill time?" says Serena as she looks at her watch and sees it's only 10 O' clock. 

"Hey why don't we stop by that rich school. See if we can steal some hotties for some afternoon fun." Suggests Lita.

"Great idea. But Serena let your hair down. You look way hotter." Says Mina.

"Fine you guys but you know how long it is. Just a bit too long. It's down to my feet." Sighs Serena as they take the elevator down to the first floor.

"Then let one of us but your hair. Not much just enough that you won't be tripping over it." Says Ami as they step from the elevator.

"Ok. Let's go to the bathroom and you guys can cut it a bit."

"With what we didn't bring out hair cutter kit." Says Mina wincing as she gets a elbow in the side.

"You know me better than that. You know I never leave home without my knife." Says Serena as the girls walk into the bathroom.

"Darien where do you want to go tonight?" asks Rei as she sits down on the grass beside Darien.

"I don't know a club or something. I just need to have some fun. Who are those girls? Hey one of those is Mina. That girl from this morning." Says Darien as he nods his head in the direction of the four girls.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Says Rei as she stands up and runs down to the girls.

"Rei come back." Yells Darien.

"Hey your Mina right?" says Rei as she reaches the four girls and she looks at Mina.

"Yeah. Oh your Rei from this morning. Did you go see your grandfather?"

"Nope. He knows I won't miss school. Why are you back?"

"Oh we wanted to look around." Says Lita.

"Oh." Says Rei as she looks at a girl with long, wavy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. What the fuck is wrong with me. Rei these are my friends Ami, Lita and Serena. Serena what are you staring at?" says Mina looking at Serena.

"Him." Says Serena pointing to the guy sitting up on the grass.

Rei turns around and sees Darien watching her intently. "That's Darien." Says Rei softly.

"Guys my tattoo feels weird. Look at it for me will ya." Says Serena lifting up the back of her shirt to show her shoulder blades and the tattoo.

Rei looks at Serena's back and gasps.

The four girls look at Rei and say, "What?"

"That tattoo. Did you just get it done?" asks Rei softly.

"Yeah about an hour or so ago. You like it?" answers Serena.

"Um yeah. I do."

"Well we have to go stir up trouble." Giggles Ami.

"See ya around." Says Mina as they walk off.

Rei stands there watching them leave with the image of Serena's tattoo burned into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 …… A Meeting At A Club

"So who were those girls from this morning?" asks Darien as he finally catches up with Rei.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry Darien. They were Mina's friends. Here to look around." Says Rei as she snaps back to reality and smiles at Darien.

"Yeah. Thank god school is over. I wanted this day to end so badly. At least it's friday."

"Dare one of the girls had a tattoo of your family crest. It wasn't the whole crest though. Just the rose and the moon."

"Well Rei it's just a moon with a rose in front of it. There are probably a few people who have a tattoo like that. Don't worry about it. Let's go back to my place and we can get ready to go out. You still have clothes in my closet." 

"I keep meaning to take those home. Sorry for taking up your closet space." Says Rei as she sits in the passengers seat of Darien's car.

"I don't care. Your like a sister to me. Leave them there." Says Darien as he climbs into the drivers seat and turns the car on.

Rei takes out a dance mix CD of hers and puts it in the CD player and turns it up full blast as Darien backs out of his space and speeds out of the parking lot and away from the school.

They get to Darien's and walk inside where they are greeted by Rosa. Darien's personal maid since he was born.

"Well what are you two up to tonight?" asks Rosa cheerfully as she takes their book bags with a big smile.

"We are going out to a club. Don't know when we will be back, if arrested we will call." Says Rei before giggling and smiling at Darien.

"Ha Ha. I know you two aren't that bad. Well if you need anything just yell." Says Rosa as she walks away.

Darien walks up the stairs with Rei beside him. "So what club are we going to tonight Rei?"

"How about the new club that just opened. I doubt anyone from school will be there. A chance to let loose and be yourself because I don't change who I am." Says Rei as they walk into Darien's room and she flops down on the bed.

"Yeah well we have sometime to kill. What do you want to do?" says Darien laying down beside Rei.

"I'm hungry want to get dressed and go to a fast food place for supper then head to the club?" says Rei as she gets up and walks over to the closet.

"Fine." Says Darien as he takes off his school jacket, tie and shirt and throws them on the bed.

"You know Dare if I wasn't like a sister to you I would be tripping over my own two feet to be with you. You are really hot." Says Rei as she pokes her head out of the closet and winks.

"Gee thanks." Says Darien as he takes some clothes out of the dresser.

"You know you should show me what you are going to wear tonight I mean we can't have you looking all preppy when going to a club. It's just wrong." Says Rei as she comes out of the closet carrying a few of her clothes to try out.

"How's this?" asks Darien playfully as he holds up a skin tight black t-shirt and a pair of somewhat baggy dark blue jeans.

"Perfect." Says Rei as she glances at Darien while sorting through her clothes.

"You want help?"

"No I'm fine I found the outfit. How this?" asks Rei as she holds up a blood red tube top and a tight black mini skirt.

"Nice but what will you wear on your feet?"

"I got a pair of boots around here somewhere." Says Rei as she walks back into the closet.

"I'm going to change it's 6:30." Says Darien as he walks into the bathroom.

"Found them." Yells Rei. "I'm going to change out here."

Rei is just pulling up her skirt when Darien walks in.

"Your lucky I was dressed buster." Says Rei glaring at him.

"Oh Rei I want you so badly it hurts." Jokes Darien as he sits on his bed smiling at Rei.

"Knock it off. I can't get the zipper on this skirt. Some help?" says Rei as she turns around her back to Darien.

"Fine." Says Darien as he zips up her skirt.

Rei puts on her boots and smiles, "How do I look?" she says as she stands up straight.

"Like a fox." Says Darien with a wink.

"Come on put your sneakers on. I'm hungry and I want to have some fun."

Darien smiles and grabs his sneakers and puts them on.

They walk down and out to his car and they get in and drive off.

"Come on Serena. You don't have to change you look like a fox in that outfit. Who cares if you wearing it all day." Says Lita as she drags Serena to the club.

"Fine but what about my hair? Up or down?"

"Up. We will be dancing and you wouldn't want to trip on your hair. Although you'll probably trip and fall anyways." Giggles Ami.

"Shut up Ami." Says Serena as she pulls her hair up into her usual hairstyle of two meatball shaped buns.

"You do that really quickly." Says Mina as she watches Serena do her hair.

"Lot's of practice. Come on I want to have some fun."

The four girls walk into the club and smile. The club had just opened tonight and they were the first one's there.

"God I love our connections. We don't even get carded." Says Lita as they walk onto the dance floor.

"Girls nice to see you. So do you like my club?" asks a tall woman with long dark green hair.

"Trista it's wonderful. Your best club yet. When does it really open?" asks Ami as she smiles at the woman.

"In about an hour so why don't you guys pick a privet room and I will keep it closed off for you." Says Trista happily.

"How about that one over there." Says Serena pointing to the second level and to a room in the middle that overlooks the dance floor.

"Nice I love that one. Go ahead. It's yours just remember to lock it when ever you leave." Says Trista as she tosses the key to Serena.

"Great thanks." Says Mina as she runs to the stairs.

Ami, Lita and Serena follow Mina upstairs and into their room. They look around and finally sit down on the many beanbag chairs that scatter the room.

About an hour later the music starts along with the lights. The four girls get up and walk to the floor to celing windows. Mina slides one open and they watch the people pour into the club.

"Hey there's that Rei girl form this morning." Says Ami pointing to the bar.

"Who is that guy she is with?" asks Mina.

"Hey Serena isn't that the guy you were staring at this morning?" asks Lita.

Serena looks at the bar and sees that same black haired guy from that morning. "Your right it is. I wonder what they are doing here?"

"Only one way to find out." Says Mina with a wicked smile on her face before she runs out of the room and downstairs.

Ami, Lita and Serena look at each other and smile. They walk out of the room, Serena locks the door and puts the key into her boot. They walk downstairs and onto the dance floor. They see Mina over there talking to Rei and that guy. 

"Come on let's dance." Says Ami as she starts to move her body to the music.

Lita and Serena smile and follow Ami.

"Are you here with your friends Mina?" asks Rei as she sips her drink.

"Yeah they are probably out on the dance floor by now. They wouldn't stay up in our room for this long."

"You guys have your own room?" asks Darien as he scans the dance floor letting his eyes fall on that blonde haired beauty dancing with a blue haired and a brown haired girl.

"Yeah it's right over there on the second floor. Oh god I love this song." Yells Mina.

"Come and dance Dare." Says Rei as she gets off her stool and grabs his hand.

"Ok I love this song too."

Mina, Rei and Darien walk onto the dance floor. Mina walks up to her friends and yells, "This is Rei from this morning and this is her friend Darien." As Mina grabs Darien's hand and pulls him into the group along with Rei.

Serena looks up and sees just how tall this Darien guy is, her eyes are level with his shoulders and that's with her heels on. She stops dancing when she looks at his face and smiles.

Darien takes Serena's hand and pulls her close to him and he leans down to her ear, "Wanna dance?" he asks in a normal voice.

Serena melts at the sound of his voice and nods yes. 

Darien pulls her away from the group of girls and he pulls her body close to his as they dance to 'Simple and Clean'.

After a little while Rei, Mina, Ami and Lita go upstairs to the privet room getting a spare key from Trista because Serena has the other key in her boot. Serena and Darien stay on the dance floor with each other.

"She really likes him." Says Mina from the window of their room.

"How can you tell?" asks Rei as she looks from Mina to Serena and Darien on the dance floor.

"She isn't all over him. I mean she hasn't had sex yet but she is usually all over guys and flirting with them like crazy. She's not doing that with Darien." Says Lita as she looks down on the dance floor.

Mina closes the window and walks over to the beanbag chairs.

"So what's your story?" asks Rei as she sits down looking at the three girls before her.

"Oh we are just girls who do what we want when we want. You know." Says Ami as she takes a drink from her glass of vodka. 

"I don't know. The girls at my school are way different from you. The stuck up rich brats." 

"Well I can tell your not rich." Says Mina getting a laugh from Lita.

"Your right I'm not. My father pays for the school but I have no idea where in this world he is. I don't think he wanted me to end up like a total basket case."

"What's Darien's story?" asks Lita as she takes a drink from her bottle of beer.

"Oh he's rich, very rich. I think he's the richest kid in our school. His parents are never home and he takes care of his own money. But he hates it. He wants to go to public school very badly but he won't leave me there."

"Why don't you leave that school with him?" asks Darien from the doorway behind Rei.

"Oh Darien you ass. You know I can't no matter how badly I want to I can't." replies Rei without even turning around.

Lita, Ami and Mina look up and see Darien walk in with Serena right beside him.

"Guys my tattoo is bothering me again." Whines Serena.

"Let me see it." Says Darien.

Serena blushes and turns around and pulls up the back of her t-shirt.

Darien's eyes grow wide as he sees the tattoo, 'Rei was right it is just like my family crest.' He thinks as he stares at it.

Serena looks over her shoulder at Darien and sees his face. "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"No tell me does this make it feel better." Says Darien as he puts his finger on the rose.

"Oh god yes." Moans Serena.

Lita, Ami, Mina and Rei giggle as they see Serena's face.

"Good. Your tattoo is like mine." Says Darien as he pulls down Serena's shirt and then he sits down on a beanbag.

"Where is yours?" says Serena as she stands beside Darien.

Darien pulls her down into his lap and he takes her hand and slides it up under his shirt and along his skin up to his chest right over his heart.

Serena shivers as she feel Darien's soft skin run under her fingers.

Rei smiles, 'He likes her. He never even let's me touch that tattoo. Except when he first got it done.' She thinks.

Mina, Lita and Ami watch Serena blush as Darien slides her hand up to his chest.

"Right here. That's odd it doesn't hurt when you touch it." Says Darien as he looks at Serena's face.

"It hurts when people touch it?" asks Mina.

"Well the only other person who has touched it has been Rei and it felt like fire when she touched it so I won't let her touch it anymore."

"Oh god Darien. I'm sorry I didn't know it hurt you." Says Rei softly.

"May I touch it?" asks Ami, "I mean I wonder if it hurts you when I touch it."

Darien pulls off his shirt, "Go ahead."

Serena doesn't move from her spot in Darien's lap as Ami gets up and walks over beside Darien.

Ami kneels down beside Darien and lightly touches her fingers to his tattoo on his chest.

"Oh that is liquid ice." Gasps Darien as he grabs Ami's wrist and pulls her hand away. He grabs Serena's hand next and puts it back on the tattoo and sighs. "That's better."

Serena giggles as she sees Darien's face relax.

"That is really odd." Says Ami, "I felt something too. But not liquid ice, it was more like the petals of a rose but it was hundreds of petals and they were all over my body."

"That is weird." Says Rei as she watches Serena lay her head on Darien's chest and sigh.

"Jelouse?" asks Darien as he sees Rei glaring at Serena.

"What hell no. Dare what a question." Snaps Rei.

Serena looks at Rei and smiles softly.

"Um guys it's 2 am. I didn't know we were on that dance floor for that long. It only feels like 12." Says Mina as she looks at her watch.

"We can stay here all night you know Trista won't mind. She loves us." Says Ami.

"My grandfather is going to kill me." Yells Rei jumping up and running past Darien.

Darien grabs Rei's wrist and pulls her back, "Tell him you spent the night at my place. You know he won't say anything if you tell him that."

"Your right. Sorry for freakin' out." Says Rei as she sits back down.

"Man this is really bugging me." Complains Serena as she pulls a knife out of her boot and drops it on the floor beside her.

"Nice knife." Says Rei as she sees the blade.

"Where the hell did you get this?" asks Darien as he picks up the knife and looks at the designs on the blade.

"What do you mean I have had that for as long as I can remember." Says Serena as she looks up at Darien's face.

"Darien I have seen that knife before haven't I?" asks Rei as she gets up and walks over to the beanbag chair next to Darien and looks at the knife a bit closer.

"You have. This is a knife of my family. When I was young Rosa told me about my family history as bedtime stories. She once told me about a prince giving the knife to his love a princess of the moon just before a huge battle and they were all killed. The people of the moon were saved by the queen. She used all her powers to send them all to the future. Rosa used to tell me I was that prince and I was waiting for my princess to come back. I never really believed her but in a way I guess I did."

"I know that story. My mother used to tell it to me too when I was young. Of course she told me more about the love that the prince and princess had for each other. But same story none the less." Says Serena.

"Odd. Anyway, here's your knife back." Says Darien as he hands the knife back to Serena.

"Hey does everyone here have a tattoo?" asks Rei.

"We all do and we know Darien does but do you?" says Lita.

"I do." Replies Rei.

"You got a tattoo? When? And Why didn't you tell me?" asks Darien.

"I got it some time ago. I can't remember exactly when though."

"What is your tattoo of?" asks Mina.

"For some reason I got the symbol of Mars in front of a silver crescent moon."

"Oh my god. The legends can't be true." Says Mina as she stares at Rei.

"What legends?" asks Serena.

"Wait a minute show me your tattoo Rei." Says Mina.

Rei lifts up the left side of her skirt to show her thigh, sure enough there was the tattoo.

"Oh my god that's like ours but with a different symbol." Says Lita as she looks at Rei's tattoo.

"Let me see yours." Says Rei looking at Mina, Ami and Lita.

The three girls lift up the left side of their skirts like Rei and reveal their thighs with their tattoos. Mina with the symbol of Venus, Lita with the symbol of Jupiter and Ami with Mercury. On all three girls the symbols were in front of a silver crescent moon.

"The legends are true. Oh my god." Says Mina again.

"What legends are you talking about?" asks Serena as she sits up straight in Darien's lap.

"How much do you know about the legends of the moon kingdom?" asks Mina looking at everyone.

"Only bits and pieces for me." Says Serena.

Everyone else nods their heads.

"Come on we have to go see someone. Who can tell us why this is happening. I knew about me but not about the others." Says Mina as she gets up and heads to the door.

"Where are we going? And what about you?" asks Ami as she gets up and follows Mina with everyone else following behind.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place." Yells Mina as they walk onto the dance floor and through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 …… Legends Are Told

Outside the club everyone gathers by the girls bikes.

"So who's going with who?" asks Rei as she looks at the bikes.

"I can go with Darien if you don't mind going on my bike with Ami." Says Serena looking at Rei with a sweet smile.

"Um no I don't mind. Darien?" says Rei as she looks at Darien.

"Ok. As long as you know where you are going."

"Great Where are you parked Darien?" asks Mina as she climbs on Lita's bike.

"Around the corner. Wait here and I'll get the car." Says Darien as he walks away from the girls.

"So Serena you like Darien?" asks Rei after Darien is around the corner.

"Yeah I do. There is something about him that seems familiar to me. But I know we have never met."

"I knew it." Says Mina softly.

"You know what Mina. I just realized we have never been to your house." Says Ami.

"Hey your right. You never even talk about your life away from us." Says Serena.

"I know. You never asked so why would I bring up something that wasn't important?" says Mina as she smiles at the girls.

"Hey you need a lift?" asks Darien as he rolls down his window as he pulls up to the girls.

"That's your car!" says Serena a bit loud.

Darien chuckles, "Yup. Come on and get in. Mina lead the way."

"Ok." Say Mina and Serena together.

Serena walks around the front of the car and gets in the passengers seat. While Lita and Ami start the bikes and Mina and Rei climb on behind them.

Mina tells Lita where to go and Lita nods. Lita pulls away from the curb followed by Ami and Darien.

Within five minutes they reach Mina's apartment complex. They all park along the curb and turn of their engines. Darien and Serena climb out of the car and Darien locks it. Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei climb off the bikes and they take off their helmets.

"Come on guys." says Mina as she runs for the front door.

Everyone follows Mina into the building and into the elevator.

"I don't like these things." Whines Serena as she grabs onto Darien's arm when the elevator doors close.

"Sorry Serena but I'm in the penthouse. I doubt we would want to walk all they way up there." Says Mina as she pushes the button for the penthouse.

The ride up the elevator is quite except for Serena's quite whimpers.

The elevator doors open to reveal a small foyer with only one door. Mina takes out her keys and unlocks the door and walks inside, "Coming?" she says as she looks back and sees everyone still in the foyer.

Everyone smiles and walks into the huge apartment.

"Oh my god Mina. This place is beautiful. Where are your parents?" says Rei as she looks around the open space.

"I don't have parents." Says Mina as she kicks off her shoes and drops her keys on the hallway table. "Artemis!" yells Mina.

"Who's that?" asks Lita as she takes off her boots.

"My cat. Now where is he?" says Mina as she looks around the living room floor.

Rei, Serena, Ami and Darien take off their shoes and follow Lita into the living room. Mina is standing in the middle of the room holding a pure white cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead.

"Guys this is my cat Artemis. Artemis say hello." Says Mina as she sets the cat down on the coffee table and she sits in a big white oversized chair.

"Funny Mina but how is a cat supposed to talk?" asks Serena as she kneels down on the floor and looks closely at the cat.

"I do talk you silly girl. Mina are these the people you told me about?"

"Holy shit he talks." Says Rei as she stumbles back and falls onto the couch.

"Your right I do talk. Mina these people can't be the one's we have been looking for."

"They are. But they don't know who they are." Says Mina not even looking at Artemis on the table, she's looking at everyone else, "Please guys sit down."

Artemis studies the group of teens before him, "My god Mina your right. They are the ones. They look exactly the same as they did so very long ago."

"I told you. Look at Serena and Darien." Says Mina pointing to Serena who is siting on Darien's lap on the floor.

"Wow I bet you two don't even know why you are attracted to each other. This is amazing. I only wish I had of found Luna so she could be here." Says Artemis as he walks across the table and sits back down on the table in front of Serena and Darien.

"Who's Luna?" asks Lita.

"Luna is Artemis's love. They were advisors to the queen of the moon. When they were sent to earth to be safe Luna got lost from us." Says Mina as she watches Artemis jumps off the table and slowly leave the room.

"Can I ask what Luna looks like?" asks Darien.

"Like Artemis but she is black." Says Mina.

"Is this her?" says Darien as he pulls out his wallet and pulls out a picture of him, Rei and his cat.

Mina takes the picture and smiles. She gets up and runs out of the room. She comes back in a moment later with Artemis in her arms. She puts him down on the table and hands Darien his photo back still smiling.

"You have Luna." Says Artemis with happiness filling his voice.

"If that's her in the picture. Yeah I do, but she never talks like you do."

"Oh she's too proper. She wouldn't talk until the right time came around."

"Oh. Well do you want to meet her again?" says Darien as he sees Artemis get happy with the thought of his love found.

"Not yet. Mina has brought you here for a reason. She knows the legends because I told her them. What do you know about the legends? Serena you first."

"Oh well just that there was a kingdom on the moon. It was a happy and peaceful place. The princess of the moon fell in love with a prince from the earth. They were torn apart by war and they were killed and saved by the queen and sent to earth." Says Serena as she leans on the tables and rests her head in her arms watching Artemis. "You seem familiar to me though."

"The rest of you?"

"Oh the same." Everyone says at once.

"Should we tell them?" asks Mina showing signs of her getting impatient.

"Tell us what?" asks Ami.

"Well the princess of the moon had her own special guards. They were princess of their own planets but they all formed together to protect the princess should the need arise. You three (Artemis looks at Rei, Ami and Lita) along with Mina are those four princesses. The Sailor Scouts you were called. I think you know your planets."

"Well that explains the tattoos." Says Rei.

"Yes but there is more." Says Artemis looking at Serena and Darien.

"I'm the moon princess and Darien is my love the prince from earth." Says Serena as she lifts her head off the table.

"Your right. Do you remember?" asks Mina.

"No I just guessed, But wait in a way it makes sense."

"You girls just need to remember you're past that's all. That is where Luna comes in, she can give you your memories back. I can only give Mina hers because I was her cat on the moon. Now we can see Luna."

"Well wait. We remember our pasts, fine. But what are we to do with them?" asks Darien.

"There is another scout. I can't remember who she was though. We have to find her. Sailor Moon, she never showed up on the moon but before the queen died she said 'find Sailor Moon you will need her to bring peace'. I have been searching for quite some time. Mina remembered who she was and she has been helping."

"So we find this Sailor Moon then what?" asks Serena.

"I'm not sure. We just have to find her. Luna has your transformation items with her."

"Transformation?" says Ami looking down at the floor.

"Mina do you want to show them?" asks Artemis looking over at Mina.

"Ok but you know I hate this." Says Mina as she stands up. She holds her hand high above her head and yells, "Venus Power." Suddenly a bright white light fills the room and just as it comes it goes and Mina is standing there in a white body suit with an orange skirt and a sailor scarf.

"Wow." Says Lita.

Mina closes her eyes and the bright light comes back into the room and fades again to show Mina in her normal clothes.

"You have got to teach me that." Giggles Serena.

"Sorry Serena but the princess never fights." Says Mina softly.

"Oh well that sucks big time." Grumbles Serena getting a laugh from Darien.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 …… At The Mall

"Mina do you mind if we sleep here tonight it's like 3 a.m. and my mother will have a fit if I come home this late." Says Serena as she leans back against Darien.

"Sure I have the spare rooms. Some are pretty small but there is enough space. Darien do you want to sleep alone or share a room?" asks Mina as she looks from Serena to Darien and back to Serena again.

"Nice Mina. I'll take my own room thanks." Says Darien.

"One of your guys are going to have to share a room. Why not Rei and Serena? You two need to get to know each other." Says Mina as she stands up.

"Fine with me." Grumbles Serena as she gets off of Darien's lap and stands up.

"You girls go ahead. I have to ask Serena something." Says Darien as he stands up and takes hold of Serena's hand.

Mina looks at Serena and smiles, "Ok. Come on guys."

Everyone leaves and Darien turns Serena around to face him, "You mad at me?"

"No. I just thought that you would want to share a room."

"Listen Serena. I don't know you that well. I need to hang out with you a bit more before I'll sleep with you. I do like you a lot, who knows maybe this is love but I'm not sure right now. Just let me sleep on it."

"Ok Darien. But at least give me a goodnight kiss."

Darien smiles and he leans down and kisses Serena softly on the lips.

"Goodnight my princess." Says Darien in a whisper before walking off to find his room.

Serena stands there in the living room smiling.

Mina wakes up and rolls over to look at her clock, "Oh it's 10 a.m. at least I slept last night." She says to herself.

"So are we going to see Luna today?" asks Artemis as he gets up and stretches.

"Later I want to go shopping if everyone else wants to."

"Fine but I'm coming along."

"Ok." Says Mina as she gets out of bed and stands up. She walks over to the patio window and pulls open the curtains to see a bight sunny day. Mina sighs as she feels the sun's rays warm her body.

"I really wish you wouldn't sleep naked Mina."

"Oh Artemis give it up." Grumbles Mina as she pulls on some panties and a bra and she walks to the door.

"Ah, Mina you have other people here remember."

"Oh yeah I guess I should get dressed." Giggles Mina as she walks over to her closet and pulls out a black skintight baby t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon monkey on the front and some tight black leather pants. She pulls them on and then leaves her bedroom. She walks into the living room to see Serena asleep on the couch. She walks over and kneels on the floor beside the couch. "Serena wake up."

Serena groans and opens her eyes slowly, "Oh Mina. Hope you don't mind about me sleepin here."

"Of course not. Why don't we hit the mall today with everyone before meeting Luna."

"Sounds fun. I want to buy some new clothes. Get something for breakfast I'll go get everyone up."

"Ok. Have fun getting those sleepy heads up." Giggles Mina as she gets up and walks into the kitchen.

Serena climbs off the couch and walks to the hallway and opens the first door. Lita is asleep on the bed in only her black thongs. Serena pokes Lita in the side as says, "Wake up."

Lita groans and opens her eyes to see Serena standing there, "No. More sleep."

"Shopping?" says Serena knowing that will get Lita out of bed.

"Fine. I'm up." Grumbles Lita as she sits up in bed.

"Good." Says Serena as she walks to the door, "Oh nice thong by the way." She says before walking into the hallway and closing the door. She walks into the next room and wakes up Ami, then to the next room to wake up Rei. The last room in the hallway is the room Darien is in. Serena opens the door a bit and peaks in. She sees Darien asleep on the bed.

"He looks like heaven." Says Serena quietly.

"Hmmm, I do?" says Darien as he opens one eye and looks at Serena in the doorway.

"Oh god I didn't know you were up. Well we are going to the mall before we go back to your place is that ok?"

"You can come in you know. I won't bite." Says Darien as he sits up and smiles.

"I know but…"

"But what Serena?"

"I don't know just get up." She says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"You don't trust me." Says Darien after Serena closes the door. He gets up and puts on his pants and shirt and walks out into the hallway and to the living room where he sees everyone sitting in the kitchen. "Morning everyone." 

"Morning." Says everyone but Serena.

"Here Darien have something to eat. We are going to the mall, is that ok?" says Mina as she passes Darien a plate with some eggs and bacon on it.

"Sure I need to get a new shirt or two." Says Darien before starting to eat.

Once everyone is done Mina loads all the plates and things into the dishwasher and turns it on. 

"Ok guys let's go. Artemis, coming?" asks Mina as they all walk into the porch area.

Artemis smiles and jumps up onto Mina's right shoulder and sits on it.

Serena giggles at Artemis.

They all walk into the elevator and Mina pushes the button for the main floor. Serena starts to whine and she grabs onto Darien's arm and hugs it close. Once on the first floor Serena is the first one off the elevator dragging Darien right behind her.

Once outside they all stand by the two bikes and Darien's car. "Who's with who?" asks Serena.

"Why don't you go with Darien again. I think we can figure out the bikes." Says Ami smiling sweetly.

"Ok. Come on Serena let's go." Says Darien before Serena gets a chance to reply he grabs her hand and pulls her over to his car.

Serena gets in the passengers seat and puts on her seatbelt while Darien walks around the front of the car to his side and then he climbs in and turns on the car.

The four girls separate and get on the bikes and they pull away from the curb followed by Darien.

"Listen Darien I'm sorry about this morning. I can be moody sometimes."

"It's ok Serenity."

"Did you just call me Serenity?" asks Serena looking at Darien with her big blue eyes.

"I did? Didn't mean to."

"It's ok. You can call me that if you want."

"Good somehow that feels comfortable to me."

"I know what you mean I have the urge to call you Endymion and not Darien."

"Well call me Endymion or Endy for short. But only you can call me that. It seems wrong to hear it from anyone but you."

"Gotcha Endy. Now what are you going to buy at the mall?"

"Nothing. I was going to be a nice guy and carry your bags."

"Wrong. Your going to buy something or I will buy you something."

"Well I can't have you spending money on me then."

"Right cause I didn't want to anyway."

Darien laughs as he makes a turn to follow the bikes.

"So are your piercings real?"

"Endy what a question. Yes they are. I have more too."

"Really where?"

"Some place you would have seen last night but you got too chicken."

"Don't tell me you got your clit pierced?"

Serena laughs, "Ha! No! My nipples are pierced. Ow that would hurt to have my clit done."

"I guess your right."

"You got any?"

"Oh no. My school doesn't allow males to have piercings. Just girls and they are only allowed their ears done."

"Tough school. I would probably go insane there."

"What's your school like Serenity?"

"Boring. But they aren't as strict as your school. We can look how we want and wear what we want. I barely go to class."

"Your grades must be horrible."

"Of course but grades don't matter to me. Just to my mother. Oh I should call her and tell her I'm alive."

"Here use my cell phone." Says Darien as he points to it in the cup holder.

"Thanks Endymion." Purrs Serena as she picks up the phone and turns it on and dials her home number. "Hey mom."

"Serena where are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm with the girls. We are going to the mall. Don't know when I'll be home bye." Serena hangs up the phone and looks at Darien.

"Don't like your mom?"

"No she's a bitch. She hates my life but I'm happy." Says Serena as Darien parks beside the two bikes in the mall parking lot.

"I see." Says Darien as he gets out of the car.

Serena gets out and takes Darien's hand and they all walk into the mall together.

"Darien?" says a girl from behind them as they walk to the elevators.

Darien turns around to see this tall red head he knows from school. "What do you want Marti?"

"What the hell are you doing here with those trashy girls. Not you Rei."

"What the fuck did you call me?" snaps Serena.

"Serenity don't." says Darien as he pulls Serena behind him, he turns to Marti, "They are my friends. This is Serenity my love. Spread it around if you want I don't care. You rich snots are all the same anyways. Spending daddy's money and pretending to be naughty. You all make me sick."

Marti's eyes grow wide with shock, "Um, o ok." She stammers before turning and walking away.

"Wow Endy that's surprising." Purrs Serena as she steps out from behind Darien.

"Whoa!" says Mina getting an odd look from everyone. "What's with the Endy and Serenity names?"

"I don't know Mina. We just feel comfortable calling each other by those names." Says Darien as they walk into the elevator and Serena holds his arm tightly.

"I should say so. Those were your names on the moon kingdom. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

"Oh well that makes sense." Says Serena softly.

Darien smiles and looks at Mina, "So what else about our past do you know?"

"Oh not much more. Luna is the one who can give us our full memories back. I have most of them but not all. I can't remember the last battle we fought in on the moon. It's so fuzzy." says Mina as she looks out over the mall.

They reach the third floor and they all step out of the elevator.

"Where to first?" asks Darien looking a the group of girls in front of him.

"Why don't we split up. I want to make sure you get something nice Endy and we can meet at the food court on the third level in two hours." Says Serena looking at the group.

"That's ok with me." Says Ami.

Lita and Mina nod in agreement with Ami. They all look at Rei.

"Oh if you guys don't mind I have to go do something on my own I'll meet up with you guys in the food court."

"Are you ok?" asks Darien seeing Rei a little worried.

"Oh I'm fine. You guys go on. I'll meet up with you all later." Says Rei as she walks off.

"Come on Endy." Says Serena as she tugs on his shirt.

"See you guys in a bit." Says Darien to Lita, Mina, and Ami as he walks off with Serena.

"Guys I don't trust Rei." Says Mina.

"I know what you mean there is something about her I don't like. But we can't do anything right now. Come on let's go do some shopping." Says Lita as she grabs Mina and Ami's hands and pulls them off.

"Where do you want to go first Serenity?"

"How about this store?" asks Serena pointing to a trendy store that Darien normally avoided.

Serena sees his hesitation and smiles. She pulls him into the store.

"Serenity I'm not used to these kind of stores." Says Darien as he looks around.

"Fine let me pick out something for you then." Says Serena as she begins to look around at the guys clothes.

Darien looks around the store and he sees a tight strapless black dress on the wall. It would go to a girls ankles and there are orange and yellow flames coming up from the bottom on the dress. "Hey Serenity you like that?"

"Hmmm? Which one?"

"That black one up there." Says Darien pointing to the dress.

"Yeah I do. But I could never afford something like that."

"Try it on."

"But I said I couldn't afford it." Says Serena sternly as she looks up at Darien's face.

"I said try it on. Please, I want to see it on you."

"Ok fine." Says Serena as she puts down the shirt she had in her hands and walks over to the rack under the dress on the wall. She pulls out two dresses and walks over to the sales clerk. "I would like to try these on."

"Right this way Serena."

Darien follows and sits on a chair in the room outside of the dressing rooms. After the clerk leaves and while Serena is changing he asks, "She knows you?"

"Who Stacy? Yeah I'm in here a lot. Ok I'm coming out and don't laugh if it's too tight I went with a size smaller." Says Serena as the door to her change room opens.

Darien smiles as she walks out. "That is nice Serenity. I love it on you."

"It's leather. Too much money for me I told you that."

"Do you like it?" asks Darien as he gets up and turns Serena so she is looking into the full-length mirror and he is behind her.

"I do love it. It's a nice dress. But it's the money I'm worried about. Plus I'll have to get shoes and accessories to go with the dress."

"Ok go change and give me the dresses. I'll put them back."

Serena walks back into her change room and within a minute she tosses the dresses over the door.

"Which was the one you were wearing?"

"The smallest one." Says Serena as she starts to get dressed.

Darien smiles and walks into the store. He walks up to the cash and lays the smaller size down on the counter. "I'll take this one."

"Ok. You can leave that other one here I can put it back." Says Stacy as she rings in the dress. "That will be $250 please."

Darien pulls out his wallet and takes out $300. He hands it to Stacy and she rings it up and gives him his change. She puts the dress in a box and then puts the box in a bag and give it to Darien.

Serena walks out of the change rooms and sees Darien looking around at the men's clothing, as she walks up to him she sees the bag in his hands.

"What did you buy Endy?"

"Hmm, oh nothing. What about this one?" says Darien as he holds up a black skin tight t-shirt with a silver dragon on the front.

"Hmmm I like it. Buy it."

"Ok." Says Darien as he walks back up to the cash.

Stacy rings it through and Darien pays the $20 for the shirt and then him and Serena leave the store. Once back out in the mall Serena looks at Darien.

"What did you buy besides that t-shirt?"

"Hmm oh for you princess." Says Darien as he hands the bag to Serena.

Serena takes the bag and sees the box inside. She sits on a bench and pulls the box out and opens it. "Oh shit Endymion I told you it was too much money." She says as she sees the dress.

"No it wasn't. Come on you still need shoes and accessories according to you. Now show me where to go my lady."

Serena puts the box back in the bag and stands up, "Thank you Endy. You shouldn't have but thank you. Ok shoes next. Over there."

After two hours Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami are sitting in the food court drinking some soft drinks.

"Where are they?" asks Mina looking at her watch.

"Over there." Says Rei.

Mina, Ami and Lita look up to see Darien walking up with about 15 bags and Serena beside him with about 10 more.

"Oh my god you two are good shoppers." Says Ami looking at all the bags.

"I'm scared to stay here any longer." Says Serena as she sits down and sighs.

"Oh no." moans Rei as she looks behind Darien and stands up.

"What?" asks Serena as she follows Rei's gaze.

"Marti's back along with Teri and her friends." Groans Rei as she looks at Darien.

"Oh great." Moans Darien as he turns around to see Marti, Teri and about 12 other girls walk up.

"Darien I heard you have a slut for a girlfriend." Says Teri with a smirk.

"Really? I didn't know he was dating you Teri." Says Rei with a sweet and innocent smile. Making Mina, Lita, Ami, Serena and Darien chuckle.

"Nice Rei. I mean her." Snaps Teri pointing to Serena.

Serena stands up and walks over to Teri and gets her face as close as she can to Teri's. "Why does it matter so much who Darien dates? You don't own him he may do as he wishes." She says slowly with a coldness in her voice that makes Darien shiver.

"You are beneath him." Says a girl behind Teri.

"Beneath him?" says Lita slowly as she stands up.

"She's right the four of you are beneath us." Says Marti pointing to Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami.

Ami, and Mina stand up and glare at the girls.

"Right. Your poor not rich like all of us." Says Teri smiling.

"Teri you are beneath me." Snaps Darien.

Teri and the other girls look at Darien with shock. They have never seen him snap at someone like that.

"Serena is a better person then you will ever be. I don't care about status and you all know that, money has no meaning to me." Says Darien as he pulls Serena up against him.

Teri narrows her eyes and glares at Serena as she hugs Darien. "Watch your back Serena." Snaps Teri before walking away.

"You should be the one watching your back." Says Ami.

After the group of girls leave Serena turns to everyone and smiles, "I say we go and see Luna now if that's ok with you guys."

"I'll agree to that." Says Darien as he picks up all the bags again.

"What did you guys buy?" asks Mina as they walk to the escalators.

"Most of this is for Serena, but a few things are for me." Says Darien.

"I didn't buy most of that stuff. Darien bought it for me. There was a lot of money spent." Says Serena looking at the bags in Darien's hands and her own.

"Oh it wasn't that much money. Under a thousand." Says Darien as they get on the next set of escalators to the first floor.

"Under a thousand. Dare I have never seen you spend over a hundred with the exception of your car." Says Rei somewhat shocked.

"True. But I never had any reason to spend the money before so it just sat there. I might as well use it."

"Hmm he really likes you Serena." Whispers Mina into Serena's ear.

Serena blushes as they walk off the escalator and walk to the front doors.

Once outside they walk to Darien's car and the bikes. All the bags get put into Darien's car and everyone gets in and on their rides. Darien backs out of the parking space and he drives off followed by the two bikes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 …… Their First Battle

Darien pulls up to the gate at the start of his driveway and leans out his window to punch in his code. The gate swings open and Darien drives in followed by the bikes. He parks by the front door and he turns off his car and gets out.

Serena gets out with Artemis in her arms. She looks at the house, "Oh my god Endy this place is huge."

Darien chuckles as he sees the faces on Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami.

"What about our bags?" asks Serena as Darien walks to the front door.

"Leave them there. I'll have one of the servants bring them up to my room. Come on you guys." Says Darien as he opens the front door to see Rosa standing there waiting.

"Afternoon Rosa." Says Rei as she walks in the house and takes off her shoes.

"Rei your grandfather called looking for you. I covered for you saying you were here. You should go call him." Says Rosa as she smiles at the four girls behind Darien.

"Ok. I'll use the phone in the study." Says Rei before walking off down a hallway to the right.

"My Darien who are these lovely ladies. And I am upset that you didn't call last night."

Serena, Mina, Lit and Ami blush at what Rosa says.

"Oh Rosa. I forgot sorry. These are my new friends, Lita, Mina and Ami." Says Darien leaving Serena out on puropse.

"Hey what about me?" says Serena poking Darien in the side.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you. Rosa this is my girlfriend Serena."

"Oh my Darien you finally have a girlfriend. You must think she is a good person along with beautiful. It's nice to meet you girls."

Serena smiles and hugs Darien's arm.

"My that cat looks just like Luna but only white." Says Rosa seeing Artemis on Mina's shoulder.

"This is Artemis." Says Mina as she scratches behind Artemis's ears.

"Well I'll leave you guys to your business. Oh before I forget Darien your parents will be home in about an hour. Not that you care or anything I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you Rosa. Could you send someone to get the bags out of my car and bring them up to my room?"

"Of course Darien." Says Rosa as she walks away down a hallway on their left.

"Come on girls, off to my room. I'm sure Luna is there." Says Darien as he takes Serena's hand and pulls her to the stairs.

Once upstairs they walk to Darien's room and they go inside.

As they walk inside they see Rei standing there in the middle of the room holding a black cat in her arms.

"Took the back way up I see." Says Darien as he walks over to his bed and sits down.

The cat jumps out of Rei's arms and onto the bed. She walks over to Darien and curls up in his lap.

Serena kneels on the floor in front of Darien and looks at the cat, "That is my spot."

"Hmmm, nice to see you Serenity." Says the cat as she looks at Serena.

"Luna?" says Artemis.

"Artemis!" yells Luna as she sits up and looks at the cat on the floor beside Serena.

"I can't believe it. It's really you. I've been looking for you for so long." Says Artemis as he jumps up onto the bed beside Darien.

"I have been looking for you too. So have you found her yet?"

"You mean Sailor Moon?" asks Darien.

"Oh my how did you know? Artemis what have you told them?" says Luna looking at Darien then at Artemis.

"Only what I could. They need their memories back. I found all the scouts and the princess." Says Artemis looking at the five girls in front of him.

"Oh my. I can give you your memories back but I'm afraid I can't give Darien and Serena their memories."

"Why not Luna?" asks Serena as she crosses her arms over Darien's legs and she rests her head on her arms while looking at Luna and Artemis.

"I'm not sure. You have to remember on your own. You four follow me." Says Luna looking from Serena to Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei then jumping off the bed and walking into a room joined to Darien's bedroom.

The girls follow Luna and Artemis joins them as well. Leaving Serena and Darien alone.

"We have to remember ourselves. That's fucking insane." Mumbles Serena.

"We have already begun to remember. Our attraction to each other is a memory, our names for each other is another memory." Says Darien as he looks down at Serena.

Serena sits up and looks up at Darien, "I know but it would be so much easier if Luna could just give us our memories back."

"I know." Says Darien as he lies down on his back on the bed.

Serena gets up onto the bed and lies down on her side beside Darien. She pushes against his side and lays her head on his shoulder; she drapes her right arms across his chest letting her hand lay on his other shoulder. "Does this seem right to you?"

"It does Serenity." Says Darien as he wraps his arm that Serena is lying on around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"I could stay here with you forever like this. I love you Endymion."

"I love you too Serenity."

A knock comes on the bedroom door; "Come in calls Darien." 

The door opens and a couple of servants walk in with the bags from Darien's car. Darien looks at them and points to the floor by the closet, "Right there will be fine. Thank you."

"Yes sir." They say as they put the bags down and leave again.

Serena suddenly sits up on the bed and looks around the room.

Darien slowly sits up and puts his hands on Serena's shoulders, "Serenity?"

"Something isn't right." Mumbles Serena as a door opens and the girls walk in with Luna and Artemis.

"Sailor's something is wrong." Says Serena as she looks at the group before her.

"She knows?" asks Rei as she fiddles with her sailor skirt.

"I know something is wrong and I know where." Says Serena getting up off the bed and walking to the bedroom door.

"Serenity wait." Says Darien as he gets up and follows Serena.

The girls and the cats run to catch up with Serena and Darien who are now outside and running.

Serena runs as fast as she can to where she is feeling the negative coming from. She runs into the park and stops as she sees a big monster cat attacking some people. 

Darien finally catches up to Serena and stops dead in his tracks as he sees the huge monster in front of her.

The scouts and the cats catch up and see Darien standing in front of Serena trying to protect her from the giant cat monster.

The cat sees Darien and Serena, it was over and hits Darien throwing him out of the way.

Serena screams as Darien gets hit and is thrown off to the side. She continues to scream as the cat picks her up in it's hand. She starts to cry along with her screaming and a bright yellow light shines and soon fades to reveal Serena in a long flowing white dress with a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Princess Serenity." Says Luna looking at the passed out Serena in the cats huge hand.

"We have to save her." Yells Ami as she runs over to Darien to try and wake him up.

"Mars Fireball Ignite." Shouts Rei as she shoots a stream of fire at the cat monster.

The cat screams and drops Serena into Lita's arms. Lit jump up into a tree and tries to wake Serena up.

"Serenity wake up. Come on wake up." Shouts Lita as she gently shakes Serena.

"Darien come on." Says Ami as she finally gets Darien awake.

"What happened? Where's Serena?" says Darien looking around and seeing Rei and Mina fighting the cat.

"She's up here." Shouts Lita.

Darien looks up to see Serena has changed. "I know her." Mumbles Darien.

Suddenly Darien hears a voice in his head, "Endymion please help them find me. Help my scouts find Sailor Moon."

Darien looks around then back up to Lita and Serenity.

Serenity finally woke up and she is watching Darien carefully. "Remember who you are. You're my prince. Prince Endymion." Says Serenity softly.

Screams come from Mina and Rei as they are hit by the monster and flung back against some trees.

"Mars! Venus!" yells Ami and Lita together.

Ami runs off to fight the monster as Lita jumps down from the tree and lands next to Darien with Serenity in her arms. "Watch her." She says as she hands Serenity to Darien and runs off to fight.

"Endy please remember. I miss you so much." Says Serenity as she holds onto Darien and watches her friends fight.

"I can't." says Darien softly.

"Then I will make you remember." Says Serenity as she stands up.

"What are you going to do?" asks Luna as she sees Serenity's face.

"I'm going to make my prince remember who he is." Says Serenity sternly as she walks towards the monster cat.

"Serenity no!" yells Darien as he watches Serenity walk up to the cat.

"Moon Crystal Power!" yells Serenity as she holds her hands up and in between them floats a crystal. A beam of light shoot from the crystal right at the monster cat. With a bright flash the cat is turned into dust and Serenity collapses.

"How is that supposed to make me remember?" says Darien looking at Luna as he gets up and runs for Serenity.

"Is the crystal broken?" asks Luna as she and Artemis walks up to Serenity and Darien.

"Yeah there are shards everywhere." Says Darien as he looks around.

"She gave her life Darien. If the crystal breaks she dies." Says Mina as she walks up holding onto Ami for support.

"She can't be dead." Says Darien as he scoops up Serenity's limp, lifeless body into his arms.

"She can't die we just got back together. We need her." Cries Lita as she slumps to the ground crying.

Darien rocks back and forth with Serenity in his arms. A single tear falls from his eye and lands on Serenity's chest above her heart. 

"He's remembering." Says Rei as he looks at Darien and sees the symbol for earth on his forehead.

Suddenly Darien changes.

"Prince Endymion." Says Luna and Artemis together.

Endymion kisses Serenity on the lips softly, he breaks the kiss and whispers, "I remembered. My love I remembered, please come back to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 …… Darien and Serena get to know each other

Endymion stands up with Serenity's limp, lifeless body in his arms. "Do we need the shards?" he asks looking down at Luna.

"No. If we manage to get her life back, the crystal will grow again. The power is inside her, same with the crystal." Says Luna.

"Good I'm going back to my place come on." Says Endymion as he takes off running at a super fast speed.

"I am so glad we heal fast." Says Rei as they run after Endymion with the cats close behind them.

Endymion jumps over the high brick wall surrounding his property and runs to the house. He gets to the his side of the house and jumps up onto his balcony and walks inside and lays Serenity down on his bed. He kneels on the floor beside the bed and holds Serenity's hands in his own and rests his forehead against their hands. "Please come back to me my love. I need you."

Endymion hears a voice in his head again; _"I haven't left you my love. I'm glad you remembered. Bring me back please."_

"But how am I supposed to do that?" says Endymion out loud.

__

"The dagger."

"Dagger? You mean the knife in your boot? What do you want it for?" says Darien looking confused as he looks at Serenity's face.

__

"Keep it. It is my gift to you."

"What are you talking about?" yells Endymion.

"Endymion you have to take the dagger. I didn't know she had it." Says Luna as he jumps onto the bed beside Serenity startling Endymion.

Endymion takes the dagger from Serena's boot and holds it in his hand. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Endymion you have to take the gift. She's trying to see if you really remember." Says Mina from the doorway to the balcony.

"I do remember." Says Endymion as he closes his hand around the blade of the dagger.

"Then what does the dagger symbolize?" says Artemis as he jumps up on the bed beside Luna.

Endymion closes his eyes. Visions of a battle pass through his mind. 'The final battle of the Moon Kingdom.' Thinks Endymion as he sees the fighting going on. Suddenly a vision of Serenity on a balcony appears. 'Take the dagger. To protect yourself Serenity.' Shouts Endymion under the balcony as he tosses it up. Serenity catches the dagger and lifts her skirt up to reveal her long legs. She puts the dagger to her thigh and cuts her skin.

Endymion opens his eyes and looks down at Serenity. A red spot has appeared on her dress where the cut was made on her leg so long ago. Endymion takes the dagger and puts it to his own thigh and cuts himself.

"What are you doing?" yells Rei as she watches Endymion cut himself.

"We are one my love." Says Endymion as he places the dagger with his blood on it in Serenity's hands. He leans over her and kisses her softly on the lips.

Suddenly Serenity's eyes open and she begins to breathe. Endymion breaks the kiss. He leans back and watches Serenity change back to Serena. But as she changes Endymion sees a flash of her in a sailor outfit. It was only a fraction of a second but it was long enough.

"What did you see Endymion?" asks Ami as she sees the look of confusion on Endymion's face.

"You didn't see her in another outfit?" asks Endymion looking up at the four scouts standing beside him.

They shake their head no.

"Darien." Whispers Serena.

"Yes Serena?" says Darien as he looks back to Serena.

"You remembered."

"Yes and I brought you back to me."

"Thanks. Oh what are we going to do tonight?" asks Serena as she sits up in bed.

"Do you really think we should go out tonight?" asks Darien as a bright white light fills the room.

"God that's bright." Moans Serena after the light fades. "Mina, Ami, Lita, Rei where do you want to go?"

"Serena I'm with Darien. I don't think we should go out tonight." Says Lita.

"Well I don't care. I want to go out and have some fun. I'll go alone if I have to."

"Oh no you won't." says Darien. "I almost lost you once today I'm not going to let it happen again."

"We have to go home first." Says Rei.

"I don't have to." Says Mina, "Unless you and Darien want some time alone." She adds winking.

Serena blushes a deep red color.

"If you don't mind I would like to talk with Serena for awhile." Says Darien as he sits on the bed next to Serena.

"No problem. Luna and Artemis can come with me. May I borrow your car Darien?" says Mina.

"Sure. Get the keys from Rosa; tell her I said you could have the car. Come back in a couple of hours ok." Says Darien looking at the four girls standing in front of him.

"Sure." Says Lita as she leaves the room.

Ami, Mina, Rei and the cats follow Lita closing the door behind them.

"Is anything wrong Darien?" asks Serena after the girls leave.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"Yes I do. I hate being stuck inside."

"Do you remember everything from the Moon Kingdom?" asks Darien as he sits back against his headboard.

"Yes I do. The final battle more then anything. I gave my life to be with you after the Dark Moon Kingdom killed you. My mother saved us all by giving her life to send us here to earth and the future to be safe. I do miss her." Says Serena as she sits on Darien's lap sideways, leaning her right side against his stomach and chest.

"I only wish we had of found each other sooner. All these years I have had the feeling like part of me was missing, a gap that only one person could fill. I now know it was you I have been waiting for all this time."

"Tell me about your life."

Darien looks down at Serena as she closes her eyes and sighs. "Well as you can tell I'm very rich. I have gone to privet schools all my life. I never wanted to go. I always saw the other students as rich, stuck up brats who wouldn't last thirty seconds in the real world. I met Rei when we were both five. We have been best friends ever since. I always saw her as a sister, someone I could talk to. My parents are never around and for that I'm happy, I don't like them much. I would have left privet school a long time ago if it wasn't for Rei. I mean if her father found out that she wasn't going to the privet school that he was paying for he would have a fit."

"Where is her father?"

"Oh who knows. Rei hasn't heard from him since he left when she was like two. He's alive we know that because he's paying for her schooling."

"I like your life. It's quiet."

"Ha I only wish. The parties I have to attend are boring. Being stuck in a room with a bunch of snotty rich stiffs isn't my idea of fun. Tell me about your world."

"My world I must say has a lot more action than yours. My parents have money but we aren't rich. Public school suits me just fine I guess. I hardly go to classes anyway, same with Mina, Ami and Lita. We all met on our first day of kindergarten, we have been best friends ever since. It's odd thought, Mina never told us about her life. I had no idea that she had no parents, she was always quiet when we talked about things like that. I have a few tattoo's, been in lots of fights. My mother hates my life, I think it funny that she hates it. I act how I want. Unlike the girls I am a virgin." Says Serena looking up at Darien's face to see him blush when she says she's a virgin. "I flirt a lot and I have had many boyfriends but none I connected with. Like you I always felt like there was something missing that only one person could fill."

"Interesting life." Says Darien as he rests his chin on top o Serena's head. "So what's with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" asks Serena as she sits back to look Darien in the eyes.

"It's an odd hairstyle. How long is your hair?"

"It's down to my ankles or longer I'm not really sure."

"Can I see how long it is?"

Serena smiles and stands up off the bed and she pulls one of the buns out. She pulls the other bun out and lets her hair fall around her.

Darien smiles as he sees how long her hair really is. "It pools around your feet. You have long hair. Don't you ever cut it?"

"Oh yeah, but it grows really quickly." Says Serena as she pulls her hair back up into the two buns.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" asks Darien as he lies on his back on the bed.

"I don't know. Some place fun." Says Serena as she kneels on the bed and shuffles over to Darien and then sits on his lower stomach straddling him.

Darien puts his hands on Serena's thighs and smiles. Just then a knock comes on the door.

"Who is it?" calls out Darien.

"It's me Rosa. Your parents want to see you and this girl you call your girlfriend." Says Rosa as she opens the door and walks into the room. She sees Serena sitting on top of Darien and she smiles.

"Why do they suddenly care about my life?" asks Darien looking at Rosa.

"Darien you have that ball to go to tonight. You forgot didn't you? Well they guessed you were going to take Serena and they wanted to meet her before the rest of the world does."

"You have a ball to go to tonight? That might be fun." Says Serena as she playfully pokes Darien in the stomach.

Rosa smiles. "Come on you two. They are waiting." She says as she leaves the room.

Serena gets off Darien and stands up off the bed. She smoothes out her pants and skintight shirt. She looks up at Darien and smiles, "How do I look?"

"Put your boots on to give you some height." Says Darien as he gets up off the bed.

Serena slips on her boots and takes Darien's hand and follows him down to the first floor into the main foyer. They see Rosa waiting. Rosa smiles and points down a hallway on her left. Darien nods and walks with Serena beside him. They walk into a room, which Serena sees is a formal living room.

"Mother. Father." Says Darien as he sits down on a couch.

Serena sits next to Darien and smiles as she sees a man and a woman sitting in two chairs across form the couch.

"I take it that this is Serena?" says Darien's mother.

"I am. It's very nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir." Says Serena politely, nodding her head slightly at each of them.

"My she is well brought up despite her clothes. Who are your parents?" asks Darien's Father.

"I'm sorry sir but if you are asking to find out if I am rich or not I find that rather rude." Says Serena sweetly.

"I take that you are not in our son's school." Says Darien's mother narrowing her eyes a bit.

"No I don't. I go to Garlandstone High. The public school that is not far from Darien's school."

"I take it you asked her to go with you tonight?" says Darien's father looking at his son.

"Of course. I don't see why you guys are so interested in my life all of a sudden. For years you didn't even asks me about my life and now you start."

"We don't want you to throw your life away." Says Darien's mother calmly.

"Too bad. I live my life as I see fit." Says Darien as he stands up.

Serena stands up next to Darien with a smile on her face.

"We will be leaving for Paris in an hour." Says Darien's father as he can see Darien wants to leave.

"Please go to the ball tonight." Says Darien's mother as Darien walks out of the study with Serena.

Once out in the hallway Darien turn to Serena, "Do you want to go to a ball tonight Serenity?"

"Sure but I don't have to dress all fancy do I?" says Serena as they begin to walk up the stairs.

"Nope. Why don't you wear the outfit I bought you today?"

"To a rich people's party. Darien honestly that dress isn't for that kind of party." Says Serena as she looks up at Darien with an odd look on her face.

"Too bad. I want you to wear it." Says Darien with a smile as they walk into his room.

"I don't want to get ready yet." Sighs Serena as she flops down on Darien's bed.

"Like my bed?" 

"Yes it's very comfy and warm."

"Really?" says Darien looking down at her with a quizzical look on his face.

Serena giggles, "Join me?" she asks hold her hand up to Darien.

"Any time." Replies Darien as he takes her hand and lies down beside her.

"Do you have more then one tattoo?" asks Serena as she presses her body against Darien's.

"Yeah but they are in places I'm not going to show you." Replies Darien with a wicked smile on his face, "Well what about your other tattoos?"

"Same. Place I wont show you yet." Says Serena as she softly kisses Darien on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 …… Darien And Serena Get Closer

"Hello Rei." Says Darien's mother as she walks out of the house and sees Rei walking up the steps.

"Oh hello Mrs. Shields. I didn't know you were home." Says Rei looking up and seeing Darien's mother.

"We were home long enough. We are on our way to Paris now."

"Oh when did you come home?"

"About an hour ago. We met Serena."

"Oh I see. And do you like her?"

"She is like my son. They are a good match."

"Yes. I am weary of her though."

"Good Rei. You are like a sister to Darien. Watch him please."

"Is Darien up in his room?"

"Yes and Serena is with him."

"Thank you. Have a wonderful time in Paris."

"Thank you I will. Bye Rei."

Rei smiles and walks into the house. She takes her shoes off and pushes the intercom button for Darien's room, "Dare?"

A moment later Darien's voice comes over the intercom, "Rei?"

"Yeah. Can I come up?"

"Sure."

"Hi Rei." Serena yells.

"Hello princess." Says Rei before letting go of the button and heading for the stairs. 'I wonder why I called her princess?' thinks Rei. Rei walks down the hallway and knocks on Darien's door.

The door opens to reveal Serena with a bright smile on her face. "Hello Rei."

"Hello Serena. I came back early is that ok?" says Rei as she walk into the room past Serena and sees Darien sitting on his bed.

Serena closes the door and then turns to Rei, "I have no problem with it. We were just talking."

Rei sits on the floor and smiles, "Dare I past your mother on the way in. They are gone to Paris."

"Yeah. I knew they wouldn't stick around long."

"Were going to a ball tonight." Says Serena as she sits on Darien's lap.

"Which one?" asks Rei seeing the look on Darien's face.

"The Baker's. My parents asked me to go. I think I'll take all of you guys. It would be very funny if I showed up with five girls, something none of those snots would expect me to do." Says Darien looking at Rei.

"That would cause a scene. What a scandal, Darien Shields has more then one girlfriend." Says Rei before laughing.

"I think it would be a scandal for them to find out I have just one girlfriend."

"So are you going to take all of us?" asks Serena looking from Rei to Darien.

"Yeah why not."

"Ok I'm going to call the girls. Oh what do you want them to wear?" asks Serena as she gets up and walks over to the phone.

"Tell them to dress like they were last night at the club. You know something normal."

"Dare is that a good idea? You know the Baker's are real snotty about what people wear." Says Rei as she leans her elbow on the table beside her.

"And you know they won't say anything to me about what I wear and what someone with me wears."

"True." Says Rei as she glances at Serena on the phone talking to Lita. "Marti and her friends will be there. Practically the whole school will be there."

"Yeah I know. It's time they met the real me anyway. I'm going to have fun tonight and you should to."

"Yeah I know. But what fun can I have?"

"Oh come on Rei, with all the guys that dream about you I bet you could have your pick of anyone of them. Have some fun with them."

"Dare I haven't told you everything about me."

"What do you mean?"

Rei looks at Serena and hears she is now talking to Ami. "I have met someone."

"Really Rei that's great. Who is it?"

"You know that guy who works at the shrine with me?"

"That former rock star guy?"

"Chad. Him."

"Rei that's great you should bring him tonight."

"You think I should?"

"I think you should." Says Serena as she looks over at Rei and Darien.

"Really?" asks Rei.

"Yeah I do. Why shouldn't you? Just because some people may not like him? That's a lame excuse not to take him."

"Your right Serena. I'm going to call him right now." Says Rei getting up and walking to the door.

"Which phone are you going to use?" asks Darien.

"The phone in your living room across the hall." Says Rei as she leaves the room.

"You have a living room?" asks Serena as she dials the phone.

"Yup I do. I hate it though." 

Serena smiles and starts talking on the phone to Mina.

Darien gets up and walks into his bathroom closing the door behind him.

Serena hangs up the phone with Mina and smiles. She turns around and sees Darien isn't in his room. She listens and hears the shower going in his bathroom. She smiles and walks over to the bags from this morning and pulls out the dress Darien bought her. She lays it on the bed and then she pulls everything that goes with the dress out of the bags.

Darien steps out of the shower and grabs a towel and dries himself off. He then grabs his robe and pulls it on and ties it shut. He opens the bathroom door to see Serena there in her panties and taking off her bra. Darien smiles and leans against the doorframe and watches Serena. She grabs the dress he bought her and she pulls it on.

"I told you that dress was nice on you." Says Darien.

Serena yelps and whips around as she holds up the dress. "Endymion how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Serenity."

Serena zips up the dress and blushes. She finally notices that Darien is only wearing a robe. "Nice robe."

"Yeah. It's really soft and warm." Says Darien as he walks towards Serena. He reaches her and he pulls her close and he whispers in her ear, "Just like you."

"Endy behave." Giggles Serena as she feels his warm breath flow over her skin.

"And if I don't want to?" whispers Darien.

"Well Rei could come back any second." Says Serena as she feels her face grow hot.

"She's still on the phone." Says Darien turning Serena around to face the phone.

Serena sees the red light beside the line 2 button. She feels Darien press up against her back, as he wraps his arms around her small waist.

"I love you Serenity." Whispers Darien as he lets his breath flow over the back of Serena's neck giving her skin goosebumps.

Serena moans and slides her hands over Darien's; "I love you to my prince of the earth. My Endymion."

Darien kisses Serena's left shoulder moving slowly to the side of her neck.

Serena turns her head to give Darien better access to her neck. While gently moaning with each kiss she receives.

Darien slides his hands over Serena's stomach and he feels around her body covered by the dress. He finally ends up on her breasts and curses in his mind about the dress, all the while kissing her neck and shoulders.

Serena feels his frustration and she reaches around behind her and unzips the dress and she pulls the leather over her skin, letting it fall to the floor around her feet and leaving her standing there in just her black panties. She feels Darien smile as he kisses her neck.

Darien moves his hands back to her stomach letting his fingers feel her soft skin. 

Serena looks at the full-length mirror just in front of them. She sees Darien standing behind her leaning down and kissing her neck while his hands run over her stomach. Serena smiles and turns around to face Darien.

Darien looks at the angel standing before him. He smiles and kisses her softly on the lips while his hands slide over her hips to her butt.

Serena moans into the kiss and slides her hands into Darien's robe to find his bare chest. She feels his chest and abs very slowly.

Rei stands outside Darien's bedroom door and hears the moans coming from inside. She quietly opens the door a bit and sees Serena standing with her back to the door in only her panties while kissing Darien. She closes the door and smiles. She walks down the hallway and sits on the stairs about half way down to wait for the girls to arrive.

Darien takes a step forward forcing Serena to step backwards. Still kissing her he leads her to the bed.

Serena feels the backs of her legs press against the bed. She pulls her hands away from Darien's chest and stops kissing him. She takes his hands and lies down on the bed gently pulling him with her.

Darien lies down on top of Serena and continues to kiss her on the neck.

Serena's hands find the tie to Darien's robe. She unties it and pulls open the robe. She slides her hands over his sides and around to his back. She moans softly as he kisses down her neck moving to her chest. "Oh Endymion."

Darien smiles as he takes Serena's left nipple into his warm mouth and begins to suck on it.

"Oh god." Moans Serena as she arches her back as Darien sucks on her nipple. Serena grabs hold of Darien's robe and begins to pull it off of his body.

Darien helps Serena rid him of his robe. She throws it on the floor beside the bed before letting her hands return to his skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 …… The Ball

"Rei how come you are out here on the stairs?" asks Rosa as she is walking through the main foyer and sees Rei on the steps.

"Hmmm? Oh um well Serena and Dare are um well." Mumbles Rei as she smiles.

"Oh I see. Thank you for leaving them alone. When are the other girls due to arrive?" asks Rosa as she walks over to the stairs and walks up to sit by Rei.

"In about half an hour. Till then I have some time to kill."

"Are you going to the Bakers tonight?"

"Yes but I'm just wearing this. We are all going and we are wearing normal clothes."

"Oh my that is going to cause a scene. Just don't get to normal, remember these are people who haven't had fun before." Says Rosa smiling.

Rei laughs, "Rosa I swear I'll try not to be too normal. I don't know about you sometimes, you so grown up but you act like us teens a lot."

"Just trying to recapture my youth." Says Rosa standing up.

"Rosa you'll always be young to me."

"The other girls will be on the bikes right?"

"Yes, but Mina had Dare's car."

"Right. Ok I'll go let security know to let them in when they arrive."

"Ok thank you Rosa."

"Endy!" giggles Serena as Darien slides his hands over her sides tickling her.

"Ticklish?" says Darien looking up at Serena's face with a wicked smile.

"I am very. But oh don't stop kissing me."

"Where would you like to be kissed next?"

"Here." Says Serena holding a finger to her lips.

Darien smiles and moves up her body to her face. He softly kisses her lips.

Serena parts her lips and slides her tongue over Darien's lips. In response Darien parts his lips and he let's Serena's tongue explore his mouth. Serena explores Darien's mouth with her tongue and she slides her hands over his sides to her hips. She grabs the top of her panties and tries to pull them off.

Darien feels Serena trying to take off her panties. He breaks the kiss and let's his lips hover just about Serena's, "Need some help?"

Serena smiles, "Yeah."

Darien sits up on his knees and pulls at Serena's panties.

Serena sees Darien's full body naked. She smiles and blushes.

"What are you blushing about?" asks Darien as he pulls her panties down over her legs.

"Oh nothing."

"You shave." Says Darien as he looks down at Serena's pussy.

"Yeah I do. Smooth as a babies bottom." Says Serena as she takes Darien's hand and places it on her pussy. The heat from his hand making contact with her flesh causes her to moan in pleasure.

"Are you sure?" asks Darien as he lies down on top of Serena.

"I am. I love you Endymion." Says Serena as she wraps her arms around his back and kisses him on the lips.

"This is going to hurt at first."

Serena nods her head and kisses Darien deeply.

Darien slides his penis into Serena. He reached the barrier and he deepens their kissing as he breaks through.

Serena moan in pain into Darien's mouth as they kiss. Darien holds still for a moment letting her body relax before starting to move. Serena begins to moan with pleasure as Darien moves in and out of her. She breaks the kiss and moans loudly, "Oh Endymion."

"My Serenity." Says Darien as he kisses her neck.

Serena moves her body against Darien, arching her back a little. Moaning with pleasure as he continues to kiss her neck.

Darien reaches down with one hand and let's his fingers find Serena's clit. He begins to move it in tiny, slow circles.

Serena gasps from the new pleasure she gets. 

"My beautiful princess I love you forever." Whispers Darien in Serena's ear.

"Oh Endymion." Moan Serena loudly as she feels her body begin to tense up.

Darien smiles as he feels Serena's body tense beneath him. He moves back to her neck and continues kissing it.

Serena's hands run over Darien's back. "Oh my prince." She moans.

Darien moves her clit a bit faster and he also begins to pump in and out a bit faster.

"Oh my god." Moans Serena loudly as waves of pleasure run though her body.

"Oh Serenity." Moans Darien as he releases deep inside her. He slows down his fingers and his pumping to slowly bring them both down off their orgasms.

"Endymion I don't want to ever feel anything else." Sighs Serena as Darien pulls out of her and lays beside her on the bed.

Darien chuckles and pulls her body close to him; "I love you."

"I love you too." Sighs Serena. She moves her head and looks at the clock, "Oh no the girls are going to be here any minute now."

"Rei can keep them busy." Says Darien as he kisses Serena's neck.

"But we have to get ready for the ball." Says Serena as she giggles from the touch of Darien's fingers slowly sliding over her stomach.

"Ok. You should go get in the shower, I'll stay out here and get dressed."

"Ok. But do you know how long my hair takes to dry?" asks Serena as she sits up and pulls her buns out.

"I would guess a long time. And I don't even want to think about how much shampoo you use. Don't worry I have a hair dryer."

Serena looks over her shoulder at Darien lying on the bed. "Haha. Well I'll use all your shampoo then." Says Serena as she gets up and walks to the bathroom while tripping on her hair.

"Graceful." Says Darien.

"Oh be quite you. This hair is long I can't help it." Says Serena before she closes the bathroom door.

Darien smiles and gets up off the bed. He walks over to the closet and pulls out some clothes to match Serena's new dress. He grabs some underwear from the dresser drawer and he gets dressed. He then picks up Serena's dress and lays it on the table in the middle of his room. He then gets everything to with the dress out and lays it on the table too. He walks into the bathroom and hears Serena humming as she showers. He brushes his hair and then he sits down in one of the chairs to wait for Serena to finish in the shower.

Serena finishes and turns the water off she opens the shower door to see Darien standing there holding a towel for her. "Oh my god." Gasps Serena as she stumbles in the shower and falls out into Darien's arms.

"Like I said before graceful." Says Darien as Serena stands up and wraps the towel around her body.

"Oh well you scared the shit out of me. I didn't know you were going to be there. So damn right I fell." Says Serena as she grabs another towel and starts to dry her hair.

"Ok. Sorry for scaring you. I'm going to go wait for the girls ok."

"Yeah I'll be out when I'm done."

"Good cause think of the scandal you would cause if you walked through the house all naked and wet."

"Darien it would be a scandal alright." Giggles Serena.

Darien smiles as he kisses her on the cheek and leaves the bathroom and walks through his bedroom and out into the hallway. He walks to the stairs and sees Rei sitting about halfway down deep in thought. "Lost in space?"

Rei yelps and turns her head around to see Darien walking down the steps. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About that it's about time you got a girlfriend and you had some fun."

"How would you know what fun I had?" asks Darien as he sits on the steps beside Rei.

"When I was done on the phone I came back and I heard moans, I opened the door a crack and saw Serena in her panties and you in your robe standing there kissing. Trust me I left after that."

"Good cause we had a lot more fun." Says Darien as he pokes Rei in her side.

"Ok I didn't want to know that. It's nice and all that you finally have a sex life but I don't want to know about it. Just wait and see what happens when your parents find out." Says Rei as she rubs her side where Darien poked her.

"They won't find out. You're not going to say a thing. Right?"

"Trust me I won't. I may be called a cruel heartless bitch by everyone else but I'm not that mean to you."

"Yeah well, you can be pretty mean sometimes."

"Dare you big meanie." Says Rei as she playfully punches Darien in the arm.

"So did you ask Chad to come tonight?"

"Yeah I did. He said he would love to. He's coming over in his car." 

"Good I want to see everyone's face at that ball when you walk in with a date."

"Oh please I have been on dates before."

"Yeah I know but you always ended up getting in a huge fight with the guy."

"That was only one time and it was because he tried to feel me up."

"So you kicked the shit out of him and sent your ravens after him. That's my girl." Says Darien as he hugs Rei.

Rei laughs. She looks out the window by the front door and she sees the gate swing open and a bike and Darien's car drives in. "The girls are here. Is Serena dressed?"

"I don't know I'll ask her." Says Darien as he gets up and helps Rei up. They walk down the stairs and to the front door. Rei opens the door while Darien walks to the intercom. "Serena are you dressed yet?" Darien asks as Mina, Ami and Lita walk up the front steps.

"What no. I'm still working on my hair. I'm like a quarter of the way done. Why?" says Serena through the intercom.

"The girls are here."

"Oh well you'll just have to wait. My fucking hair is being a bitch." 

The girls smile as they hear Serena complaining. Mina walks up beside Darien and pushes the button on the intercom, "Serena we don't have all fucking day. Why didn't you shower before?"

"Oh Mina, I was busy with something else. But Oh I'm halfway done my hair now. Can I finish please?"

"Ok. Just hurry." Says Darien.

"I will Endy." Purrs Serena over the intercom.

Darien smiles and turns around to the four smiling girls.

"So she was busy hmm?" asks Lita.

"Oh yeah. They were both very busy." Giggles Rei.

Darien smiles, "My business not yours."

"I knew it." Shouts Mina.

"Shhhh, don't say anything. I don't want a scandal." Says Darien as he cups his hand over Mina's mouth.

"So do we have dates?" asks Ami.

"Me." Says Darien letting go of Mina's mouth.

"I don't get it." Says Mina.

"All my life people have never seen me with a girlfriend. The only girl that has ever been by my side in public is Rei. Just think what people would say if I showed up with four girls as my dates." Says Darien as he walks over to the stairs and sits down.

"Well what about Rei?" asks Ami.

"I have my own date." Says Rei as she sits by Darien on the stairs.

Darien looks at Ami, Mina and Lita and smiles, "You girls look good."

"You too." Says Mina looking at Darien.

20 Minutes later. (In the games room)

"Oh my god what is taking her so long." Groans Darien as he watches the four girls play pool.

"I didn't take that long." Says Serena from the doorway.

Everyone looks up and smiles.

"Serena you look hot in that outfit." Says Mina.

"Thanks Darien bought it for me this morning. So when do we leave?"

"We just have to wait for Chad. He's on his way over." Says Rei.

"Can we wait outside for him?" asks Serena.

"I don't have a problem with that." Says Darien as he gets up and walks over to Serena pulling her into a hug.

"Me neither." Say Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei together.

Everyone walks outside and they all sit down on the front steps to wait for Chad. About five minutes later a car pulls up to the gates.

"That's Chad." Says Rei as she pushes the button to open the gates.

"Great let's go. Were taking bikes and cars." Says Darien as he gets up and then he helps Serena up.

"Mina you can take my bike." Says Serena tossing the keys to Mina.

"Thanks." Says Mina as she runs to Serena's bike.

Everyone gets their rides ready and they all pull out of the driveway following Darien and Serena.

About ten minutes later they pull into the driveway of a big house, not as big as Darien's but still big.

Rei and Chad get out of Chad's car and they walk up the steps into the house.

Ami, Lita and Mina get off the bikes and take off their helmets and walks over to Darien's car. They toss their helmets in after Darien and Serena climb out.

"Who wants to stand where?" asks Darien.

The girls smile as Serena stands on Darien's left side and hugs his arm. Mina stands beside Serena hooking her arm with Serena's. Ami stands on Darien's other side and hugs his arm like Serena. Lita does the same as Mina. They all smile and walk with Darien up the steps and into the house. As they walk in everyone but Rei and Chad look and begin to whisper among themselves. Darien looks around and sees Mr. & Mrs. Baker and he walks over to them with the girls at his side.

"Mr. & Mrs. Baker it's nice to see you again. Thank you for inviting me. These are my dates Lita, Ami, Mina and Serena."

"Darien it's good to see you. I must say this is quite a shock to see you with four lovely ladies." Says Mrs. Baker.

"Well I must say these girls are here to have some fun. Mina, Lita, Ami why don't you go mingle."

The nod and smile as they let go of who they were each holding onto and they walk over to a group of teen boys.

"My parent's send their apologies for not being able to come tonight. They had some business in Paris." Says Darien turning back to The Bakers.

"It's ok. We are all used to them not being around. Well Darien have some fun." Says Mrs. Baker.

"We will." Says Darien before pulling Serena away.

"My god Darien they are shocked. I think its getting worse cause Ami, Mina and Lita are flirting like crazy." Says Serena pointing to the girls.

Darien laughs, "Oh let them have some fun." He says as he sees the boys surrounding Mina, Ami and Lita.

"Darien I must admit I have no idea what to do. Do we just stand around all night or what?" says Serena looking around at all the people dressed up in fancy clothes. "And I feel out of place in this outfit."

"Serenity you are amazing. You sacrifice your life to save your friends and make me remember who I really am; you're a real bitch when you need to be. And you don't know what to do at a party."

"Endymion I know how to act at a party, not a ball. This is totally new to me." Says Serena as she looks at the doorway to the ballroom. "Oh shit. Why does she have to be here."

"Who?" says Darien looking around.

"Her." Says Serena pointing to Teri.

"Oh she goes to my school. Every teen here goes to my school with the exception of you four and Chad." 

Teri spots Darien but she doesn't see Serena. She walks through the crowd and walks up behind Darien and she hugs him from behind. "Dare good to see you here."

"What no hello for me?" says Serena as she steps out from in front of Darien so Teri can see her. "Please take your hands off my boyfriend."

"You again." Snaps Teri.

"Teri get off me." Says Darien as he pulls her arms away from his and he turns around.

"Now you really look like a slut in that dress." Says Teri as she looks over Serena.

"Teri back off I don't want to have to kick your ass in front of all these people. I would like to stay on their good graces." Says Serena politely with a sweet smile on her face.

By now mostly everyone in the ballroom has heard what's going on and they all stop and watch the two girls. Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami hear the commotion and push their way through the crowd to the center of the ballroom just in time to hear Teri say loudly, "You couldn't kick my ass even if you wanted to." 

"I think she could Teri." Says Rei as she walks over to Serena and Darien with Mina, Lita and Ami right behind her.

"Please I have been training in methods of fighting for years." Sighs Teri.

"Really?" says Serena with a wicked smile on her face. She kneels down and lifts up her dress to get something out of her boot.

"Serenity Don't!" says Darien knowing Serena is going for her dagger.

"Why not?" says Serena taking her hands away from her boot and standing up.

"She isn't worth your time."

Teri stands there with hurt in her eyes, "Darien?"

"Teri leave me alone along with all your friends." Snaps Darien before putting his hand across the small of Serena's back and leading her into the crowd.

"Does your mother know about her Darien." Yells Teri.

Rei walks up to Teri and gets right in her face, "Mrs. Shields thinks Serena is good for Darien. A good match I think she said."

"Who asked you Hino." Snaps Teri before turning and walking away.

"Rei?"

Rei turns around to face Chad, "I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

"It's ok. Come on let's go dance." Says Chad pulling Rei onto the dance floor.

Serena walks in front of Darien through the crowd. Darien watches her and for a split second he sees her in a sailor outfit like the other girls but she has a mask on. He shakes his head and sees Serena in her normal clothes. 'Could the Moon Princess be Sailor Moon?' thinks Darien.

Serena looks over her shoulder and smiles at Darien. 'I know he's someone else besides my Prince. Someone sworn to protect me.' Thinks Serena and for a split second she sees Darien in a black tuxedo with a cane and a mask over his eyes. She blinks and the image is gone to reveal Darien as his normal self.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 …… The Rest of the Night At the Ball

"Endy I'm just going to the bathroom for a minute." Says Serena as she steps away from Darien.

"Sure. I'll be in the ballroom making sure the girls aren't causing a scene." Says Darien with a smile.

Serena smiles and heads to the bathrooms. She walks inside and closes the door and locks it. 'These people want to see a well dressed rich kid. I'll show them one.' Thinks Serena as she closes her eyes. A white light fills the room and fades again and Serena stands there in her princess dress but this time the crystal hangs from a silver chain around her neck and she is wearing a tiara. Serenity walks out of the bathroom and down the stairs. As she is coming down people watch her and whisper. Serenity smiles and walks into the ballroom. As she looks around for Darien the people clear out of her way to give her plenty of room.

"Oh she didn't." moans Mina as she sees Serenity.

"What?" asks Lita, Ami and Rei as they turn around and see Serenity.

"What is everyone looking at?" asks Darien as he walks up beside the girls not even seeing Serenity looking around.

"Our Princess is here." Says Rei pointing behind Darien.

"Endymion." Says Serenity.

Darien turns around to see Princess Serenity standing there smiling at him. "Serenity I don't mean to be rude but why did you change?"

"They all made fun of the way I looked so I wanted to show them I can change." Says Serenity while standing with perfect poise.

"My Princess." Say Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei as they get down on one knee and bowing their heads, all the while thinking 'What am I doing?'

"Way to go girls for not making a scene." Says Darien.

"Endymion change it will be fun." Says Serenity.

"Excuse me." Says Darien as he pushes through the crowd of people on his way to the bathroom.

"Why did he leave?" asks Serenity looking down at the four girls before her who are still kneeling.

"What is going on?" asks Mrs. Baker as she pushes her way through the crowd to finally see Rei and Darien's dates in the middle of the room.

"Oh Mrs. Baker." Says Rei as she stands up.

Mina, Lita and Ami stand up too and move behind Serena.

Serena pushes Rei behind her as she walks up to Mrs. Baker, "I'm sorry for causing a scene. I didn't mean to really. I just thought that everyone might be more comfortable if I was dressed like I was rich."

"Oh. I see. Well my dear you look like someone from a legend I knew of long ago."

"That would be the moon legends. Serenity does look like her I must say." Says Darien as he walks up to Serenity as Prince Endymion.

"Darien my boy you changed too?" says Mr. Baker as he joins his wife.

"Yes Serenity was right. People were uncomfortable about the way we were dressed." Replies Endymion as he smiles at Serena.

Rei perks up and looks around the room her eyes fall on Teri. Teri has changed somehow into someone full of negative power. "Um Endymion." Says Rei as she taps Endymion on his shoulder.

"Yes Rei?" says Endymion turning around to face Rei.

"Look at Teri." Says Rei nodding her head in the direction of Teri.

"Oh perfect." Groans Endymion. "Quickly get the girls and go transform." He whispers into Rei ear.

Rei nods and turns to Mina, Lita and Ami. "Come on." She says as she pushes her way though the crowd.

"My dear what's wrong with her?" asks Mrs. Baker looking at Serenity.

Endymion turns around to see Serenity standing there with her eyes closed and a soft white light glowing around her.

Suddenly people begin to slump to the floor asleep.

The crystal begins to glow brightly and float in front of Serenity still attached to the chain around her neck.

The scouts run back into the ballroom to see everyone on the floor asleep except Endymion, Serenity and Teri.

"I told you to watch your back." Snaps Teri as she walks to Serenity.

"Girls!" yell Artemis and Luna as they jump over the sleeping bodies.

"Luna, Artemis. What is Serenity doing?" asks Mercury.

"I really don't know. I have never seen the princess do this before. How did all these people fall asleep?" says Luna as she jumps up onto Endymion's right shoulder.

"Serenity put them all to sleep." Says Endymion watching Serenity very closely.

Teri walks up to Serenity and stands right in front of her. In a flash she goes to punch Serenity in the stomach but before the scouts or Endymion can react Serenity snaps her arm up and grabs hold of Teri's wrist and holds her tight. Serenity opens her eyes and smiles at Teri.

"She stopped her before we could even blink." Says Venus shocked.

Teri tries to wrench her hand away from Serenity but she just can't. "You bitch."

Suddenly Serena's dagger appears between Teri and Serenity, Serenity takes her free hand and grabs the dagger.

"Don't kill her!" yells Artemis.

"I won't kill her. You really don't remember who I am do you?" says Serenity as she looks at Artemis who is on Venus's left shoulder.

"Yes we do. Your Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Says Luna.

"Endymion you remember. You have seen my other form."

"Serenity I didn't see anything."

"Wrong I know you did I felt it. I can't free her she's stuck."

"What are you talking about?" asks Jupiter.

"What do you know about Sailor Moon?" asks Serenity as she squeezes harder on Teri's wrist causing Teri to scream in pain and slump to the floor.

"That we have to find her." Says Venus.

"Oh my god I remember. I was the only one who ever knew. I saw you once on the moon, when I asked you about it you told me the truth but asked me not to tell anyone. Since you were the princess and I was only your protector I kept your secret." Says Mars.

"Your right Mars." Says Serenity.

"What are you talking about?" asks Endymion.

"Oh just a moment." Says Serenity as she turns her attention back to Teri on the floor screaming in pain. Serenity kneels on the floor in front of Teri and she closes her eyes. She softly begins to whisper something over and over. Soon Teri slumps to the floor asleep.

"Is she ok?" asks Venus.

Serenity stands up and faces the scouts and Endymion. "She will be fine. I buried the evil deep within her and sealed it so it can't get out."

"Ok now explain what you and Mars were talking about before." Says Mercury.

"No. It must be kept secret for now. I can't free her so trouble is still to come. Mars keep it secret."

"Ok princess I will keep it secret but you know I don't like it." Says Mars bowing her head slightly.

Everyone in the ballroom starts to wake up and look around. They see four girls in Sailor outfits.

"Hey I have seen all of you before. This afternoon in the park." Says a girl as she stands up.

Serenity picks up the front of her dress and takes off running. Endymion follows behind her.

"Yes we did fight in the park today." Says Jupiter.

"Who are you girls?" asks Mrs. Baker as she stands up.

"We are the sailor scouts." The four say together before running off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 …… Relationships

Serenity runs to the park. She stops at a bench by the pond, she sits down and changes back into Serena. 

"Serena?" asks Darien as he walks up behind the bench.

"I'm sorry Endy but I couldn't help it." Says Serena turning her head to look up and Darien, a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Oh Serenity don't cry. It's ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Says Darien as he walks quickly around the bench and sits beside Serena, then pulling her onto his lap.

Serena curls up in Darien's lap and sighs, "I can't believe we only met last night."

"Yeah but we have met before." Says Darien looking up at the full moon.

"But that was so long ago. I don't want to loose you again."

"What do you mean?"

"On the moon kingdom, during the final battle you were killed, I took the sword that killed you and killed myself with it. I lost you and I couldn't live without you."

"But that was is in the past. This is now, you won't loose me I promise." Says Darien softly as he rests his chin on the top of Serena's head. 

"Why don't you girls go home and get some sleep." Says Serena a bit loud.

"Who are you talking to?" asks Darien as he looks around.

"To us you goof." Says Mina as she and the other girls and the cats walk out from the bushes behind Serena and Darien.

"How did you know we were there?" asks Ami.

"Please you guys are my friends and my scouts, I can sense when you are near." Says Serena peaking over Darien's left shoulder.

"Ok. We'll call you tomorrow." Says Lita as she drags the girls off with Artemis and Luna following.

Serena looks at her watch, "Oh great, my mom is going to have a fit."

"It's not that late." Says Darien looking at Serena's watch.

"Yes but I haven't been home since yesterday morning. Oh and we left the bikes and the cars at the Bakers."

"I'm sure Rei went back for Chad and took the girls with her. My car would be the only thing left, I can get it in the morning or we can go get it now if you don't want to walk."

"No I want to walk. I want you to meet my parents, since I have met yours it's only fair."

"Ok. Let's go."

Serena gets up and watches Darien stand up. The walk through the park and make their way to Serena's home.

"Where can that girl be?"

"I'm sure she's fine. You should be used to this by now."

"She's my daughter of course I'm not used to it. Besides she calls to check in every now and then, I haven't heard from her since this afternoon."

"Is Serena in trouble?" asks Sammy from the doorway of the living room.

"Sammy, you should be finishing your homework."

"Oh Mom. I have finished it already. Can I wait up until Serena gets home? I want to watch you yell at her."

"Fine you can stay up. It's only 10' O clock any ways." Says Serena's mother as she turns back to the window to watch for Serena. "Finally there she is. Oh she has a boy with her. Honey come look."

Serena's father gets out of his chair and walks up beside his wife and looks out the window to see Serena and a boy walk up the driveway.

"Oh this is going to be good." Says Sammy as he sits on the couch.

"Sammy hush." Says his mother.

Serena opens the door and walks into the house pulling Darien along behind her. "Mom! Dad! I'm home." Yells Serena as she pulls Darien to the living room not even taking off her boots or letting Darien take off his shoes.

"Serena where did you get that outfit?" says Serena's mother as she sees Serena walk into the living room.

"Darien bought it for me."

"Who's Darien?" asks Sammy.

"Be quiet you. Shouldn't you be in bed now?" snaps Serena as she glares at Sammy.

"I'm Darien." Says a tall man as he steps up behind Serena.

"I've seen you on t.v. before." Says Sammy looking at Darien.

"You probably have, Sammy was it?" says Darien as he smiles at Sammy.

"Sammy please go to your room." Says Serena's father.

"Oh alright." Groans Sammy as he gets up and leaves the room.

"Darien I am Serena's mother and this is my husband."

"It is very nice to meet you both." Says Darien as he shakes Serena's father's hand and then her mothers.

"Our son is right I have seen you on t.v. before." Says Serena's father. "What's your last name?"

"Oh sorry, my last name is Shields."

"Your Darien Shields?" says Serena's mother softly.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind but I have asked Serena to be my girlfriend."

"Darien come on I want to show you my room."

"Serena do you think that is appropriate?" snaps Serena's mother.

"Of course. Like my life is your concern, I do what I want when I want."

"It was nice to meet you Darien." Sighs Serena's mother.

"Nice to meet the both of you as well." Says Darien as Serena drags him out of the living room and up the stairs to find Sammy waiting at the top in the hallway.

"I thought for sure mom and dad were going to yell at you good." Says Sammy.

"Sammy go away." Groans Serena as she walks past him and down the hallway with Darien right behind her.

"Your not allowed boys in your room Sere. I'm telling." Calls out Sammy as he sees Serena open her bedroom door.

"They know he's coming up here with me you dolt. Besides they can't do anything." Says Serena as she steps into her room and motions for Darien to follow. Serena closes the door and locks it. She turns back to Darien and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down so she can kiss him.

Darien breaks the kiss and smiles, "Nice family Sere."

"Oh god don't call me Sere, that's a nickname Sammy made up when he was just learning to talk." Groans Serena as she let's go of Darien and walks over to her bed.

"Nice room. You're a real slob." Says Darien as he looks around the room and sees clothes and papers strewn everywhere.

"And you're a neat freak judging by the way your room looks." Says Serena as she lays down on her bed.

"Your real nice to your parents too." Says Darien with a smile as he sits down on the bed.

"Just like you. Do you want to stay here the night?"

"You think your parents are going to approve?"

"Think I care what they say?"

"I don't have any pj's."

Serena laughs and looks at Darien, "Well you can sleep in your underwear or less if you want."

"And what about you?" asks Darien as he stands up and pulls off his shirt.

"Well I have more choices than you, but to let you know I do like to sleep either in just my panties or naked."

"You don't hear me complaining."

"Well then are you tired?"

"Yeah we only got a few hours sleep at Mina's last night and it has been a very long day." Says Darien as he pulls off his pants.

"I guess your right." Says Serena as she gets up off the bed and quickly strips down to her panties.

"Your just like an angel, you know that." Says Darien as he pulls Serena against his body.

"And your just like a Prince."

"Well I am a Prince." Says Darien as Serena pulls away from him and walks over to the light switch and turns off the lights letting the moonlight be the only source of light in the room.

Darien lays down on the bed and gets under the covers. Serena walks back over to the bed and lays down under the covers and next to Darien. They both close their eyes and drift off to sleep in each others arms.

"Oh Chad." Moans Rei as Chad presses her back against her bedroom wall kissing her neck.

"You look beautiful Rei." Says Chad as he looks into Rei's eyes.

"I know." Giggles Rei.

"Rei what's going on in there?" calls a voice from the hallway.

"Nothing Grandpa. Chad was just saying good night and he told me a joke." Says Rei as she opens her bedroom door to reveal her little Grandfather in the hallway.

"She's right sir. Well good night Rei, Grandpa." Says Chad as he walks into the hall and heads to the front door.

"Night Chad. Good night grandpa." Says Rei before she closes her door.

Rei walks over to her bed and flops down on top of it. "Oh I could have had sex with Chad tonight but my dumb grandfather decided to check up on us. I'm so mad." Rei says to herself softly. "I could sneak out but no doubt grandpa would see me." Rei sits up and looks at her computer. She gets up and sits down in front of it and goes online and e-mails Chad. After sending the e-mail Rei goes back to her bed and lays down drifting off to sleep.

Lita walks into her apartment with Ami right behind her. Ami closes the door and locks it, she turns around to see Lita standing behind her. Lita pushes Ami back against the door and softly kisses her on the lips. Ami moans into the kiss and giggles as she feels Lita's hands slide up under her shirt and along her sides.

Lita breaks the kiss and looks at Ami's face, "Love ya Ames."

"I love you to Lita, but I think we should tell the girls."

Lita sighs and walks into the living room. "If they haven't found out after a year I don't think they will."

"But now we have Darien and Rei. If one of them finds out they may tell Mina and Serena, I don't want them to find out that way." Says Ami as she takes off her boots and follows Lita.

"True. But Darien and Rei would have enough sense to come to us first." Says Lita as she waters her plants.

"Yeah but I can't help being nervous."

Lita walks over to Ami and pulls her into a big hug, "They are our friends, our fellow scouts. They will understand, they won't shun us."

"Ok. Your right. Now that we are the Sailor Scouts we have a much tighter bond than before. Listen I'm pretty tired."

"Ok. Go to bed, I'm just going to finish watering the plants and then I'll be in." says Lita letting go of Ami.

"Ok." Says Ami as she smiles and walks down the hallway to the bedroom.

Lita watches Ami walk down the hall then into the bedroom. She then turns back to the plants that fill the room.

Ami strips down to nothing and climbs into the big king size bed and gets under the warm green and blue cotton sheets and a blue comforter. Ami curls up in the warmth and drifts off to sleep.

Lita finishes watering the plants and she walks to the bedroom. She walks in and sees Ami curled up like a little child under the warmth of all the blankets. Lita strips off all her clothes and crawls into bed gently so she won't wake up Ami. She lays on her side and watches Ami's face as she sleeps. "Good night Ami." Whispers Lita before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Mina walks into her apartment with Luna and Artemis on each of her shoulders. "Ok you guys I bet you are going to want some time to yourselves so night." She says as she locks the door and Luna and Artemis jump down off of her shoulders.

"Thank you Mina." Says Luna as she and Artemis walk into the living room.

Mina walks to her bedroom and opens the door, once inside she gasps seeing her old boyfriend sitting there on her bed. "Alex what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Nice to see you too Mina. I used my key that I never gave back."

"Oh well can I have it back now?"

"Sure." He says as he tosses the keys to Mina.

"Why are you here?" asks Mina as she closes the door.

"To see you. Don't tell me you don't miss me Mina. I miss you a lot."

"Alex remember why we broke up? You cheated on me with Lisa."

"Lisa is gone. Funny she cheated on me with her best friend Tammy."

Mina laughs, "Oh wow."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you again." Says Alex as he gets up from the bed and walks over to Mina, forcing her to back up until she hits the door.

"Alex, I don't like you anymore." Whispers Mina as she looks down at the floor.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." Says Alex as he puts his hand under Mina's chin and lifts her face too look at him.

Mina looks into his eyes, "I..I..I"

"Yes?"

Mina pulls herself away from Alex and walks over to her balcony doors, "I can't do it. Of course I still have feelings for you Alex but you hurt me a lot."

"I know. But I have changed. I wanted a relationship with Lisa and she didn't."

"You wanted a relationship?" asks Mina as she turns around to see Alex now leaning against the door.

"Yeah I do. We were good together you must admit that."

"We were good together but I don't know why you came back to me?"

"I love you Mina. I always have. It broke my heart to see what happened to you when you found out about Lisa." Says Alex looking down at the floor.

"She told me you know."

Alex snaps his head up, "She told you? I thought that you heard it from one of your friends."

"The day we broke up, she told me that morning. She said you two had been sleeping together for months." Says Mina as she feels tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"That bitch! We only had sex once, and it was the night before you broke up with me."

"Really? Only once." Says Mina letting a tear escape from her eye and slide down her cheek.

Alex sees the tear in the moonlight. He walks over to Mina and gently brushes the tear away with his hand, "I'm sorry Mina."

Mina wraps her arms around Alex's back and rests her head against his chest, "I've missed this."

"I know, me too. I didn't mean to cause you more pain than you already had in your life Mina."

"I know. But it just looked that way at the time."

"I'm sorry Mina. Can you forgive me?" asks Alex as he runs his hands through Mina's long, soft blonde hair.

"It will take time."

"I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

"No I don't. Stay here tonight." Says Mina softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 …… It's Sunday

Mina rolls over and wakes up as she feels the warm body next to her. She looks up and sees Alex still asleep. 'Oh we didn't' groans Mina in her head. She looks down and sees that they are on top of the sheets and they are both still fully dressed. 'Oh thank god.' Thinks Mina as she gently sits up in bed.

"Morning Mina." Says Alex.

"Morning Alex." Says Mina as she looks back over her shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night."

"No problem. I do miss you a lot Alex."

"Well if you want me back I'm right here. Ready for a relationship and to be completely yours."

"I just don't know if I can trust you again."

"Well why don't we go out for coffee? Catch up with each other."

"Alex we go to the same school."

"Yeah but we have been in different worlds for quite a while. I miss your fast paced life."

"We have toned it down a bit. We don't go out every night."

"I bet you still look like a fox on a bike."

Mina laughs, "Eat your heart out."

"So how about that coffee?"

"I would love to. Just let me feed the cats."

"Ok. I'll go get the elevator ok." Says Alex getting up off the bed.

"Sure. I'm gonna change too." Says Mina getting up and walking to her closet.

"Ok." Says Alex as he leaves the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Mina pulls out some super wide leg black low rider jeans and a black tube top. She gets dressed. Just as she zips up the fly on her jeans Luna and Artemis walk into her bedroom.

"Mina who was that boy?" asks Luna as she jumps up onto the bed.

"That was Alex. We dated awhile ago and when we got home last night he was here in my room."

"Did he hurt you?" asks Artemis jumping up onto the bed and sits beside Luna.

"No we just talks and fell asleep. We are going out for coffee. If the girls call tell them I'm out with Alex and if they want I have my pager with me." Says Mina as she grabs a black backpack and throws her pager, wallet and some other things in.

"Ok Mina we'll tell them. Have fun." Says Luna as Mina walks to the bedroom door.

"If you guys get hungry Artemis you know where the food is." Says Mina just before she leaves her bedroom and walks through her apartment to see Alex waiting for her by the front door.

"Still dress the same." Says Alex as he sees Mina come around the corner.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Says Mina as she puts on 5'inch heel black knee high boots. "Ready?"

"Anytime." Says Alex as he steps into the elevator.

Mina closes the door behind her and locks it. She steps into the elevator beside Alex and pushes the button for the first floor. When they reach the first floor Mina and Alex step out and walk though the lobby and out to the street to see Lita and Ami coming their way.

"Mina!" yells Ami.

Mina stops and grabs Alex's hand and pulls him back beside her. "Hey girls what's up?"

"Oh we were just out for a walk and decided to stop by and wake you up. But I guess that plan is shot." Says Lita with a smile. She looks at Alex, "Hello Alex. What are you doing here?" 

"Lita be nice." Says Ami softly. "It's good to see you Alex. We haven't seen you around school much but then again we aren't there much either."

"Hello Lita. Ami it's good to see you to. Me and Mina are going out for some coffee."

Ami and Lita both look at Mina with wide eyes, "Oh ok." They say together.

"Listen if anything comes up I have my pager alright." Says Mina.

"Sure." Says Ami.

"Alex go ahead I'll catch up in a second." Says Mina.

"Ok I'm parked across the street." Says Alex as he lets go of Mina's hand and walks away.

Mina watches him walk away; she turns back to Ami and Lita, "Don't even say it. I know he hurt me before but I never gave him a change to explain. He explained it all last night."

"We don't want you to get hurt again that's all." Says Lita.

"I'll be fine. Oh by the way you should tell the other guys."

"Oh tell them what?" asks Ami.

"I'm sailor Venus the scout that stand for Love. You think I didn't know about you two."

"Oh well um we uh." Mumbles Ami.

"We weren't sure if we can tell you guys." Says Lita.

"You should they will understand. As long as you're happy why should it be our business. Actually don't tell if you don't want to, it's all up to you. I have to go." Says Mina as she runs across the street and over to Alex's car.

"I can't believe she knew." Says Ami as her and Lita watches Mina run off to Alex.

"I can't believe he's back in her life." Says Lita as she takes hold of Ami's hand.

Darien wakes up to see Serena sprawled out on top of him. Her hair has come out of her usual style and is flowing over her back and over the bed covering her like a golden silk sheet.

"Serena it's time to get up." Says her mother as she goes to open Serena's bedroom door but she finds it locked.

Darien slides Serena off him gently so not to wake her. He gets up off the bed and pulls on his pants not bothering to zip them up. He unlocks the door and opens it to see Serena's mother standing there.

"Oh my Darien. I didn't know you spent the night."

"It's ok. She's still asleep."

"I know it's probably none of my business but you two didn't?"

"Have sex?" says Darien "No we didn't. We just slept."

"Oh well would you like some breakfast. I made some eggs and bacon."

"If it's not to much trouble. I'm starving."

"Ok you may want to put a shirt on."

Darien smiles and turns around looks on the floor for his shirt. He grabs it and pulls it on.

Serena's mother waits in the doorway, she sees Serena asleep on her back. Her hair flowing everywhere and she's almost naked. She turns around and waits for Darien. Darien walks into the hallway closing the door behind him. He follows Serena's mother downstairs and into the kitchen to see Sammy and Serena's father sitting at the table.

Sammy looks up when his mother walks in and sees Darien following her. "Darien?!"

Serena's father looks up from the morning paper and smiles, "Good morning."

"Good morning sir. Sammy."

"Here you go Darien. A nice breakfast." Says Serena's mother as she sets a plate down on the table.

"Thank you very much." Says Darien as he sits down at the table.

"Would you like some orange juice, milk or coffee?" 

"Oh some orange juice would be nice. I'm sorry if my spending the night seems a bit inappropriate."

"Oh it's ok. Serena is a big girl now." Says Serena's mother as she set a big glass of orange juice down in front of Darien.

"Serena never told me her last name. I never asked either." Says Darien after he takes a bite of some of the eggs.

"Oh what a silly girl, always forgetting something. La Lune is our last name." Says Mr. La Lune from behind his paper.

"A very nice name." Says Darien before taking a drink.

"Eat Darien. Get your energy." Says Mrs. La Lune as she gives a plate to Sammy and her husband.

"Thanks mom." Says Sammy as he begins to eat.

Suddenly there is a loud thud from up on the second floor. Everyone in the kitchen looks up.

"Oh I bet she fell out of bed again. She does that a lot." Says Sammy.

Serena lifts herself off the floor and looks around her room, "Darien?" she sees his clothes are gone but his shoes aren't. She stands up and pulls on a pair of short black shorts and a black tube top. She brushes her hair and walks downstairs. She hears Darien's voice coming from the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen to see Darien sitting there eating breakfast with her family.

Darien looks up and sees Serena, "Hey your up."

"I kinda fell out of bed so yeah that would wake me up." Says Serena as she walks over to Darien and sits on his lap and takes a piece of his bacon.

"Hey that was mine." Says Darien playfully.

"You want it back?" asks Serena.

"No you can keep it." Says Darien as he wraps one arm around Serena's waist and he takes a drink of orange juice.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Says Sammy as he gets up and runs to the front door. A minute later he comes back into the kitchen followed by Lita, Ami and Rei.

"Hello Lita, Ami." Says Mr. La Lune as he peaks over his paper.

"Hey guys where Mina?" says Serena as she looks up.

"Well tell you in a minute."

"Oh Mr. & Mrs. La Lune this is my friend Rei Hino." Says Darien pointing to Rei.

"Oh hello Rei it's nice to meet you. Why don't you all go up to Serena's room."

Serena smiles and gets up off of Darien's lap and walks out of the kitchen with the girls following.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was wonderful." Says Darien as he gets up from the table.

"Your welcome Darien." Says Mrs. La Lune.

Darien is the last to walk into Serena's room. He closes the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and sits down then he pulls Serena onto his lap.

"So where is Mina?" asks Serena.

"She's out with Alex." Says Ami.

"Alex! Why the fuck is she out with him?"

"I don't know but they spent the night together last night. They are out for coffee." Says Lita.

"Who's Alex?" asks Darien.

"Alex was Mina's last boyfriend," says Serena, "They were pretty serious but she finds out one day that he had been cheating on her for months."

"That just it. This morning she said the she never gave him a chance to explain but he did last night." Says Ami as she lies down on her stomach on the floor beside Lita.

"She is going to have some explaining to do." Grumbles Serena.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 …… Mina & Alex? Ami & Lita Have Some Fun.

"Alex we have been here for over two hours." Says Mina looking at her watch.

Alex grabs hold of Mina's wrist and looks at her watch, "Hey your right. Why you got somewhere to be today? Homework to do?"

"Homework, yeah that's it. God Alex, you know I hardly go to class."

"With the exception of gym as long as it's not theory."

"Right. You still remember."

"Kinda hard to forget what a volleyball nut you are."

Mina smiles, "I know I love volleyball but I am not a volleyball nut."

"Really?" asks Alex as he looks at Mina with somewhat of an evil grin.

"Really. What's the grin for?"

"Nothing, just a grin. Mina I want you to be my girlfriend again."

Mina smiles softly and looks into Alex's eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" asks Alex.

"No." giggles Mina before leaning in and kissing Alex softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" asks Alex when Mina breaks the kiss but doesn't move. She lets her lips barely touch Alex's.

"Well isn't a girlfriend allowed to kiss her boyfriend?" whispers Mina just before she leans back in her seat.

"Your giving me a second chance." Says Alex with a smile.

Mina smiles and nods her head yes. "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you want to run and tell your friends?"

"I have a feeling they will know before I tell them." Says Mina as she sees Luna and Artemis sitting on the windowsill outside watching her and Alex.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure. I just know. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well Trista is just opened another club." Says Alex.

"Really? Another one. She just opened one on Friday night."

"Yeah I know I was there. I was talking to her and she said she was opening a twenty-four hour club. Open all day and night."

"I would love to go." Says Mina as she grabs her bag and stands up.

"I take it you want to go now?" chuckles Alex as he stands up.

"Yeah come on. I need to party before school." Says Mina with a smile.

Alex smiles and he puts his arm over Mina's shoulders and they walk outside to his car.

"Artemis where are we going?" yells Luna.

"To where the scouts are." Calls back Artemis.

They stop in front of a small two-story house. Artemis makes his way to a window on the second story with Luna right behind him.

Rei looks out the window and screams.

"What is it Rei?" yells Darien as he looks at the window and sees Luna and Artemis with their faces pushed up against the glass. "Oh man that's a scary sight."

"I just didn't expect to see them there." Says Rei after she stops screaming.

Ami gets up and opens the window, "How did you guys know we were here?"

"We can sense you." Says Luna as she and Artemis jumps into the room and onto the bed.

"Where's Mina?" asks Serena looking at Artemis.

"With a boy named Alex. They are going to a club." Says Artemis as he jumps off the bed and curls up in Lita's lap.

"But all the clubs are closed during the day." Says Ami looking a bit confused.

"No they aren't." says Lita.

"What are you talking about?" asks Rei looking at Lita.

"Trista told me the other night that she was opening a new club this morning open all day and night." Says Lita as she scratches behind Artemis's ears.

"Wow. Sound like fun. I wanna go." Says Serena standing up and walking over to her closet.

"I think we should but you may want to change Serena." giggles Rei.

"That's that I'm doing smart ass." Says Serena as she pulls out a tight sheer blood red baby-t. She pulls off her tube top.

"Serena why don't you just ask us to leave." Says Ami as Serena pulls of her shirt.

"Why I'm only changing my shirt. Besides your all girls and Darien has seen me naked before." Says Serena as she pulls on the sheer top not even putting on a bra.

"Put something under that please." Says Darien.

"Oh fine." Groans Serena as she pulls the top back off and walks to her dresser to get a red bra.

Ami and Lita pay more attention to Artemis and Luna while Serena changes.

Serena pulls the top back on over the bra. "Better?" she asks turning around to face everyone.

"Yes. Now finish changing." Sighs Rei as she leans against the wall.

Serena sighs and pulls out a pair of tight black leather pants. She pulls off her shorts and pulls on the pants.

"Um we are going to go change and meet you guys at the club ok." Says Ami, as she stands up followed by Lita.

"We can go with you." Says Serena as she pulls her hair up into her usual style.

"No that's ok. I know where the club is." Says Lita.

"Ok. We'll see you there." Says Darien.

Lita and Ami leave and walk downstairs and they put on their shoes and leave the house. They run the two blocks to Ami's apartment. They get in the elevator and ride it up to the fourth floor. The walk into the hallway and down to the end where Ami's place is. Ami opens the door and they walk inside. Lita slams the door shut and pulls Ami to her. Their lips catching in a warm kiss.

Ami breaks the kiss, "Oh god I couldn't stand it with Serena changing I kept thinking about your naked body."

"I know." Says Lita as she pulls off her shirt.

Ami kisses Lita's neck moving to her collarbone.

Lita leans her head back and moans. 

"I want you so badly." Sighs Ami letting her hot breath flow over Lita's skin causing Lita to shiver.

Lita pulls off Ami's shirt and skirt leaving Ami standing there in just her panties. "God I love it when you don't wear a bra." She says as she looks over Ami's tiny form.

"Lock the door." Says Ami with a smile.

Lita turns around and locks the door. When she turns back around, she finds Ami isn't stand there anymore. Lita smiles and walks right to the bedroom. When she walks in she sees Ami laying on the bed totally naked now. Lita takes off her bra and then her panties before walking over to the bed. She climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Ami.

"Look how wet you make me." Says Ami as she slides a finger along her pussy slit.

Lita looks down and smiles. "I love your blue hair." She says as she pushes Ami's finger away and starts to slide her own fingers up and down Ami's slit.

"Ohhhhhh Lita." Moans Ami as she closes her eyes.

Lita leans down and takes Ami's left nipple into her warm mouth. Ami gasps and arches her back.

Lita takes that opportunity to slip three fingers into Ami's pussy. 

"Oh Lita, Lita." Moans Ami loudly.

Lita flicks her tongue across the tip of Ami's nipple. She takes her mouth away and blows onto Ami's wet and hard nipple.

"Oh it's cold." Moans Ami as she moves her hips to match the pumping Lita is doing with her fingers. Ami opens her eyes and watches Lita take Ami's other nipple into her mouth.

Ami reaches down and gently rubs Lita's pussy with her hand.

Lita moans and sucks harder on Ami's nipple.

Ami gets her hand covered in Lita's juices; she then slides three fingers up Lita's warm pussy. She matches Lita's pumping.

Lita moans and plays with Ami's clit with her free hand.

"Oh fuck." Screams Ami as waves of pleasure ripple through her body from her orgasm.

With the feeling of Ami's finger fucking her cunt and Ami's body shivering from her orgasm Lita moans as she starts to orgasm.

Ami continues to finger fuck Lita hard and fast until she finally stops cumming. Ami then takes her hand out of Lita's pussy and put it to her mouth. Ami suck her hand clean and watches Lita while Lita sucks her hand clean too.

"Don't you love quickies?" giggles Ami when she finishes getting all the juices off her hand.

"Mmmmm, but I like our all nighters better."

"Me too. Orgasm after orgasm is pure bliss."

"We should shower." Says Lita as feels he juices slide down her thighs.

Ami smiles and sits up. She kisses Lita then slips off the bed and walks to the adjoining bathroom.

Lita follows Ami.

Ami turns on the shower and gets it nice and hot and steamy. She steps in and looks back and Lita and motions for her to follow with her finger. Lit smiles and steps into the shower after Ami.

The hot (not too hot) water hits their bodies causing both girls to moan in pleasure.

Ami pushes Lita against the wall and then turns around and pushes her back against Lita's front.

Lita reaches around and puts her left hand over Ami's left breast and starts to massage it. She slips her right hand down Ami's side, over her stomach to Ami's pussy.

Ami turns her head and looks at Lita. She smiles and licks Lita's lips.

Lita moans and sticks out her own tongue and flicks the tip of Ami's tongue. She slips her finger in Ami's pussy to Ami's clit. Lita places two fingers on top of Ami's clit and she starts to move it in slow circles while twisting and rolling Ami's left nipple between her fingers.

Ami reaches up and puts both her hands behind Lita's head and moans into Lita's mouth as she kisses her.

Lit slips her tongue into Ami's mouth. She moans as she can taste her own pussy juices inside Ami's mouth.

Their tongues dance around each other. Both girls moaning in delight.

Ami's moaning gets louder as Lita picks up the speed on Ami's clit and her nipple.

Lita moans and rubs her pussy against Ami's ass.

Ami breaks the kiss and moans loudly. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!" Her whole body shakes as she cums again.

Lita slows down on both Ami's clit and nipple until Ami has stopped cumming. She kisses Ami's neck and then whispers in her ear, "You like?"

"Oh yes." Sighs Ami as she leans back on Lita.

"Am I much better than a guy?" asks Lita before going back to kissing Ami's neck again.

"Oh fuck yes." Says Ami.

Lita giggles. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah. But what about you? Do you want to cum again?"

"Later. We have to go meet up with everyone."

"Think again." Says Ami as she slips down and kneels in front of Lita, her face level with Lita's pussy.

Lita looks down at Ami. The shower still going getting Ami wet.

Ami looks up at Lita with her deep blue eyes. She smiles as she leans in to kiss Lita's pussy lips. She begins to French kiss Lita's pussy.

"Oh god. I love it when you do that." Moans Lita.

Ami flicks the tip of her tongue across the head of Lita's clit.

Lita shivers and moans.

Ami places her lips around Lita's clit and begins to suck.

"Oh god. I'm gonna cum Ami."

Ami sucks harder and shoves three fingers up Lita's cunt.

"Oh my god!" screams Lita and Ami sucks hard on her clit and finger fucks her hard.

Ami just gets harder and faster.

Lita screams as she explodes.

Ami licks up every drop.

Lita slowly slides down the wall to sit on the tub floor in front of Ami.

"We had time." Giggles Ami as she reaches for the shampoo.

"That was one of the best orgasms you ever made me have." Sighs Lita.

"Good. Take you hair out of it's ponytail." Says Ami as she pulls Lita under the spray of water and then she straddles Lita's lap.

Lita pulls her hair tie out and lets her brown hair fall down and get wet from the water.

Ami squirts the shampoo onto her hand and starts to wash Lita's hair. She finishes and the grabs the soap. She soaps up her hands and washes Lita's body. When she is done Lita does the same thing to Ami.

Once they are squeaky clean Ami turns off the shower and steps out of the tub. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. Lita takes the towel off of her and dries Ami off. Once dry (except for her hair) Ami takes the towel and dries off Lita's body. While Ami dries her off Lita grabs the hair dryer and starts to dry her hair. Ami finishes and leave Lita to dry her hair as she walks back into the bedroom. Lita finishes and walks into the bedroom to see Ami dressed and making the bed. 

"What should I wear?" asks Lita.

"Why not the same outfit as mine except your top be forest green." Says Ami turning around.

Lita smiles, "I love those pants on you they are so tight and that tube top is just tiny."

"I'll dry my hair. You go get dressed. Oh leave your hair down, you look fucking hot like that." Says Ami as she walks past Lita and into the bathroom.

Lita smiles and gets dressed. Ami comes out of the bathroom with her hair dried to see Lita waiting for her. "Ready Ames?"

"You bet." Giggles Ami.

The two girls walk out to the front door where they pull on their boots and they leave the apartment. They get in the elevator and go downstairs. The walk out onto the street and over to Ami's dark blue mustang. They get in and Ami drives to the club. Lita calls Serena's pager and leaves a note saying they are on their way.

At the club Serena hears her pager go off. She pulls it out of her bag and sees the note from Lita. "Lita and Ami are on their way." She says looking up at Darien and Rei.

"It sure was nice of Trista to give us a privet room." Says Rei as she looks out the windows at the dance floor.

"Oh she always does this." Says Serena.

"Gives you a privet room?" asks Darien.

"Yeah we have one in every club in town and some in clubs that are in the next towns."

"Hey that's Mina." Says Rei.

Serena gets up and walks over beside Rei, "Where?"

"Right there." Says Rei as she pulls open the window and points to the dance floor.

Sure enough there was Mina getting pretty hot and heavy with a guy. 

"Who is that she's with?" asks Darien as he looks down from behind Rei and Serena.

"That would be Alex." Grumbles Serena.

"Were not the only ones who see her." Says Darien as he points to Ami and Lita who just walked into the club.

Ami looks up at the privet rooms and sees Darien, Rei and Serena watching them. She waves and Serena waves back.

"Ami that's Mina and Alex." Says Lita as she scans the dance floor.

Ami looks and sees Mina and Alex. "Yup it is. Come on. Serena, Rei and Darien have a room." Says Ami as she grabs Lita's hand and pulls her to the stairs. They walk up to the second floor and down the dark hallway to the room marked with a rose and silver crescent moon.

"I think this would be our room." Says Lita as she opens the door and sees Rei, Darien and Serena sitting down on some of the many pillows that are all over the room.

"Hey sorry we took so long." Says Ami as she sits down beside Rei.

"It's ok. We know how hard it is for you two to pick one outfit." Says Serena.

Lita and Ami both smile. "Yeah so hard." They say together.

"So I take it Mina and Alex are back together." Says Lita.

"Yeah it looks that way to me." Says Min from the door way with Alex right behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 …… Serena's power?

"Oh fuck Mina. Don't do that!" says Serena as she puts a hand to her chest.

"Sorry Serena. I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Says Mina as she walks into the room pulling Alex behind her.

"Hello Alex." Grumbles Serena.

"Don't even think about going for your dagger Serena." Says Alex with a smile as he sees Serena's hand going to her boot out of the corner of his eye.

"Do I still carry it around?" asks Serena watching Alex sit down and Mina sits on his lap.

"Why not. That dagger was like a security blanket to you. I remember when a teacher found it in your boot at school last year. You went ballistic when they tried to take it away." Says Alex with a slight chuckle.

"Am I that predictable?" asks Serena looking at Darien.

"Don't ask me I have only known you for a day and a half." Says Darien as he holds up his hands.

"Hey Serena." Says a boy from the hallway.

Serena looks up and sees about four guys standing by the door. "Fuck you."

"Oh that's one thing you never did. The way I hear it is you're still a virgin." Says the boy in the front.

"Cale it's none of your business. Damn good thing I didn't join your gang, the way I hear it is you can't do anything right. You guys can't even fight."

Ami, Lita, Mina and Alex crack up laughing while Darien and Rei look on in puzzlement.

"Oh you little whore. We can too fight." Says a boy as he steps up next to Cale.

Serena pulls out her dagger and throws it at Cale before anyone can react. It hits the doorframe about an inch away from Cale's face. 

"You missed me." Says Cale as he pulls the dagger out of the wall.

"Actually I didn't." says Serena smiling sweetly.

Cale frowns and throws the dagger back at Serena aiming right for her head. Serena watches the dagger fly at her and when it's about 5 inches from her face she holds up her hand and the dagger falls to the floor with a clang.

"How the fuck did you do that?" yells Cale.

Serena doesn't say anything she just cocks her head to the side and smiles. The dagger floats into the air and starts to spin in circles really fast. Everyone watches on in horror not knowing what is going on. Suddenly the dagger flies at Cale and stops just as the tip of the blade touches Cale's chest right over his heart.

Cale's eyes are now wide with fear. His friends take off running down the hallway.

Darien gets up and walks over to Cale. He puts his hand on the handle of the dagger and pulls it away from Cale's chest. "Go."

Cale nods and takes off after his friends.

Darien closes the door and locks it. He turns back around to see everyone still watching Serena who is now standing up.

Serena holds out her hand. The dagger flies out of Darien's grip and right into Serena's hand. She puts the dagger back in her boot and sits down.

"How the hell did you do that Serena?" says Alex.

"Do what?" asks Serena as she looks at Alex.

"Do what? That thing with the fucking dagger. You scared the shit out of Cale."

"I don't know how I did it. I just thought about the dagger doing those things and it did it." Says Serena as she grabs her beer bottle and takes a drink.

"Oh Ami, Lita are you going to tell?" asks Mina startling Ami and Lita.

"Tell what?" asks Rei.

"Gee thanks a lot Mina. Spark everyone's wonderment so now we have to tell." Sighs Lita.

"Sorry. You don't have to." Says Mina as she leans back against Alex.

"Me and Lita are a couple." Says Ami flatly.

Serena smiles, "That's good. But Lita will you stop fucking guys?"

"Yes." Says Lita.

"More for me." Says Mina.

"Um hello?" says Alex poking Mina in the sides.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Rei I guess you're the only one without a guy."

"Actually no. I have a boyfriend."

"It better be Chad." Says Darien.

"It is. Though my grandfather won't leave us alone for five minutes so we can't do anything at my place. And Chad's place is well scary." Says Rei as she gets up and walks over to the windows.

"Why is his place scary?" asks Ami before giggling at something Lita whispers in her ear.

"It's messy."

"It matches him then." Says Darien.

"I guess but I love him. Speaking of which." Says Rei as she looks down at the dance floor and sees Chad walking around. She turns around and walks to the door, unlocks it and leaves.

"Who did she see?" asks Mina as Serena gets up and walks to the windows.

"Hold on." Says Serena as she sees Rei come out of the stair well and walk onto the dance floor. She stops a guy and she starts talking to him. "It's Chad."

"He must have been looking for her." Says Darien.

"How would he now she was here?" asks Lita.

"Well it's Sunday where else would we be." Says Serena as she watches Rei start to dance with Chad.

"True." Says Mina.

"Sorry to have to split but I do have a pile of homework to do for tomorrow." Says Darien getting up.

"Mind if I tag along?" asks Serena turning around to look at Darien.

"You sure you want to?" asks Darien with a smile.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok well see you guys later." Says Darien as he walks to the door.

"Sure. We will more than likely drop by at lunch to say hey. Unless we get in shit." Says Mina with a smile.

"Us be in trouble." Says Serena as she mocks being shocked.

"Parish the thought of us in trouble." Says Ami.

"Yeah. See ya." Says Darien as he grabs Serena's hand and pulls her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Do you really have homework?" asks Serena as they walk to the stairs.

"Yeah but it won't take me long to do." 

Serena and Darien walk through the club to the street outside. Serena shields her eyes from the bright sun. They walk to Darien's car, which they picked up from the Baker's before they got to the club, and they get in. They pull away from the curb and drive off to Darien's place.

"We are going to dance. Are you guys staying up here?" asks Mina as she gets up and looks down at Lita and Ami.

"Yeah we are." Says Ami.

"Have fun." Says Lita.

"Oh we will." Says Alex as he and Mina leave the room closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad were alone." Purrs Ami into Lita's ear.

Lita smiles and kisses Ami softly.

Ami pulls Lita's tube top down exposing Lita's breasts. Ami breaks the kiss and leans down and takes one of Lita's big hard nipples into her warm mouth.

Lita leans her head back and moans loudly.

Ami flicks Lita's nipple with her tongue, while she mover her right hand to Lita's other breast and starts massaging it. Her left hand goes behind Lita on her back.

"Oh Ami." Moans Lita.

Ami stops and smiles as she hears Lita whimper.

"Why did you stop?" asks Lita looking at Ami with passion in her eyes.

Ami gets up and walks to the door and opens it, she puts a 'DO NOT DISTURB!' sign on the handle and closes the door and locks it. She then walks over to the windows and closes the curtains. She dims the lights and walks back to Lita.

Mina and Alex are dancing beside Chad and Rei. Mina looks up to see Ami close the curtains in their room. "Looks like we are going to be down here for a while." Yells Mina over the music.

Rei, Chad and Alex look at her confused. Mina points to their room and the drawn curtains. The four smile and get back to their dancing.

Darien and Serena walk up the front steps to Darien's house. They walk in to see Rosa standing there.

"Not calling again. Getting a new habit?" says Rosa.

"Oh Rosa he spent the night at my place. I'm sorry he should have called but we got back after the ball and we barely got any sleep the night before we just kinda crashed." Says Serena as she takes off her shoes.

"Oh well then I can understand. But my dear Serena keep him in line." Says Rosa with a smile.

"Oh I will." Serena says seriously.

Rosa laughs as Darien smirks. 

"You two go on up to Darien's room. If you need anything just call on the intercom." Says Rosa.

"Oh if it wouldn't be too much trouble may I have something to eat? I haven't eaten since last night." Says Serena softly.

"He's not feeding you?" says Rosa jokingly. "Ok what would you like?"

"Um how about a nice garden salad?"

"Come on Serena I know you want something else." Says Darien as he elbows her in the side.

Rosa smiles, "How about a pizza for the two of you."

"Yummy." Says Darien.

"Oh can it be a deep dish extra extra cheese pizza?" says Serena licking her lips.

Rosa and Darien both laugh.

"You got it hon. I'll send someone up with it when it is ready ok." Says Rosa.

"Great." Says Darien as he walks to the stairs.

"Thank you very much Rosa." Says Serena before skipping off to catch up with Darien.

Rosa watches the two walk up the stairs and disappear around the corner before she heads to the kitchen.

Darien and Serena walk into Darien's room. Serena flops down on the bed while Darien goes to his desk and pull his homework out of his book bag. Serena sees all the books and her eyes grow wide, "Holy shit Darien. That's a lot of books."

Darien laughs and looks over his shoulder at Serena, "Yeah but I only have a few things to do."

Serena smiles and curls up on the bed and relaxes. And Darien begins his homework.

About twenty minutes later Darien puts down his pencil and turns around to see Serena asleep on his bed. He smiles and gets up and walks over to the bed. He grabs a blanket off of a chair by the bed and spreads it over Serena. He leans down and kisses Serena on the forehead.

"mmmm pizza." Mumbles Serena in her sleep.

Darien smiles and shakes his head. He gets up and walks into the hallway to see a butler coming down the hallway with a large pizza in his hands. "In the living room please." 

The butler smiles at Darien and walks into the living room. He sets down the pizza and leaves. Darien walks back into his bedroom and over to Serena. He smiles again as she mumbles more about pizza. He gently nudges her and she wakes up.

"Pizza's ready."

"Great I'm hungry." Says Serena sitting up.

"I know you were talking about pizza in your sleep." Says Darien and he walks to the door. "Pizza's in my living room."

Serena gets up and runs across the hallway into Darien's living room.

Darien smiles and follows after her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 …… Monday 

Serena groans and rolls over in bed. She goes to turn off her alarm clock but hits Darien's nose instead. "Oh shit." Yelps Serena as Darien's says "ouch" quite loudly.

"Oh Darien I'm so sorry I thought I was at home there for a minute." Says Serena before leaning over and kissing Darien on the tip of his nose.

"Well I guess it's ok. But if I bruise it's all your fault." Says Darien with a smile.

Serena sits up and the silk bed sheets fall lightly down her body. She shivers, "That felt good."

Darien looks at his clock; "Oh we have an hour to get to school."

"Why don't you play hooky with me." Says Serena with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm going to school and you are too."

"Oh but I hate school." Pouts Serena.

"I hate my school too but I still go."

"Fine I'll go to school and actually attend classes." Sighs Serena as she climbs over Darien.

"And I will drop you off." Says Darien as he playfully slaps Serena's ass as she stands up beside the bed.

"Oh you." She grumbles.

Darien laughs and gets up. He walks to his closet and pulls out his school uniform. He looks at Serena, "What are you going to wear? You aren't going to school naked."

"Like I was going to. I'll wear what I wore to the club yesterday."

"You don't have a school uniform?"

"Uh nope. Those are only for the rich peoples schools."

"Ok get dressed." Says Darien as he pulls on some boxers and then starts to put on his uniform.

Both Serena and Darien get dressed and they walk into Darien's bathroom and brush their teeth. Serena uses a new toothbrush that Darien bought the day before.

"I'm gonna leave my hair down today." Says Serena as she brushes her hair.

"You won't trip over it?"

"No because you're going to cut it a little." Says Serena as she hands Darien a pair of scissors.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup just cut it right here." Says Serena as she holds up her hair in her hands showing Darien where to cut.

Darien cuts her hair and sees that her hair is now at her knees instead of at her feet.

"Don't worry my hair grows fast. Come on we have to leave for school." Says Serena as he skips out of the bathroom and through the bedroom.

Darien follows Serena down the hall and down the stairs to see Rosa standing by the doorway. 

"Off to school are we?" asks Rosa.

"Why else would I be carrying my book bag?" says Darien.

"What car will you be taking?" 

"Oh we will take my Benz. I love that car."

"Ok. Well have a good day and I will see you when ever." Says Rosa as Darien and Serena walk outside.

"Bye Rosa." Calls Serena as she jumps into the passenger's seat of Darien's black Benz.

Rosa smiles and closes the front door.

Darien walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He turns on the car and speeds out of the driveway. Serena digs through Darien's CD's and finally finds one she likes. She puts it in the stereo and turns it up full blast. Darien smiles as he hears the rave music fill the car. Darien speeds through the streets to Serena's school.

"Over there." Says Serena pointing to the student parking lot at Garlandstone High.

Darien smiles as he sees it's right in front of a huge group of people where she wants him to stop. Darien stops there and turns off the music. Serena puts the windows down and smiles as she leans over and kisses Darien deeply. Serena gets out of the car after the kiss. Darien looks at the backseat and sees her book bag there. He grabs it and puts his car in park and gets out and yells to Serena.

"You forgot something Serenity."

Serena turns around and smiles as she sees Darien standing there with her book bag. She runs back to him and jumps up into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kisses him deeply.

Everyone outside and some people inside watch on as Serena kisses Darien.

Some girls whisper, _"Is that Darien Shields?" "Who is that guy? He's so hot."_

Darien breaks the kiss and smiles. "I gotta go to school now. Can't be late. Now you go to classes and I will pick you up later ok."

"Sure. I can't believe I'm actually going to go to classes." Sighs Serena as she gets down off of Darien.

"I know. Go on Mina, Ami and Lita are waiting." Says Darien pointing to the three girls on the front steps.

"Bye. Oh we will probably show up to visit you and Rei at lunch ok." Says Serena as she starts to walk away.

"I would love that Serenity." Says Darien loudly.

"Love ya Endymion." Calls Serena as she walks up the steps and turns around to see Darien smile and climb into his car and speed off.

"Nice way to show up at school Serena." Says Lita laughing.

"You got a lot of guys mad from the kisses you were giving Darien." Says Mina.

"Yeah let them get mad. Hey where's Alex?" says Serena.

"Right here, Serenity was it." Says Alex from behind Serena.

"Nickname. I'm watching you."

"And I'm looking at you. Nice to see that you care." Says Alex with a smile as he walks over to Mina not taking his gaze away from Serena.

"So what are we going to do today?" asks Ami.

"I'm going to class." Says Serena as the five walk into the school.

Ami, Lita, Mina and Alex stare at Serena in shock. "Your what?" They all say together.

"I'm going to class. I told Darien I would." Says Serena as she walks to her locker and opens it.

"Wow. Do you even know your schedule?" jokes Alex.

"Oh shut up. I know my schedule. I have English first, then Math and a free then gym."

"Ok. Well me and you are in the same English and free class." Says Alex.

"Good. What do you girls have third?"

"We all have frees." Says Lita looking at her schedule.

"Great. We can all go visit…" starts Serena before she is interrupted by a group of four girls.

"Serena was that Darien Shields you were with this morning?" says one of the girls.

Serena turns around and looks the girls up and down, "What is it to you?"

"Oh well we just wanted to know because we heard that he is never seen with a girl except for that Rei Hino girl." Says another girl.

"Well it's none of your business." Snaps Serena as she turns her back to the girls and smiles at Mina, Lita, Ami and Alex.

The girls stand there for a second before they turn and leave.

"Serena that was mean." Says Alex.

"I'm a rotten nasty little girl." Jokes Serena before she playfully sticks out her tongue.

"What's with you two?" asks Mina looking at Ami and Lita who are holding hands.

"Why can't we just be who we are?" asks Lita.

"Why hide who we are?" says Ami.

"You hid it from us for a long time." Says Serena.

"Because you are our best friends. Of course we were iffy about telling you." Says Lita.

"Oh well that makes sense I guess." Says Mina as she leans against her locker.

The bell goes and everyone in the halls walks to their first class.

"Come on Serena we have English." Says Alex as he grabs her hand and pulls her away from the group.

"Oh ok. Bye guys let's meet on the front steps at the start of lunch." Says Serena as Alex drags her away.

"Have fun in class Serena." Calls Lita.

Alex and Serena walk into their English class.

"Alex who is that girl with you?" asks the teacher.

"This is Serena La Lune. She's in this class." Says Alex.

Everyone looks to when they hear Alex say Serena's name. 

Serena stands there with a bright smile.

"Oh well Alex let her sit by you so she can follow." Says the teacher.

Alex walks to his seat with Serena following. She sits down in the seat right beside Alex and looks around the class. Everyone is watching her.

'Oh great I hope all my classes aren't like this.' Thinks Serena as she slumps down in her seat.

The bell goes 75 minutes later and the entire class gets up and leaves. Serena says bye to Alex and walk to the Math wing of the school. She walks into the class and sits down in the back row.

About halfway through math class Serena gets a note dropped onto her desk. She opens it and it reads, _' Was that Darien Shields you were with this morning? You didn't fuck him and leave him did you?' _ Serena looks up and sees a couple of girls in the middle of the room watching her. She smiles sweetly and crumples up the note and throws it into the garbage can by the door behind her. The girls glare at her and then turn around to listen to the teacher.

Serena puts up her hand. The teacher looks at her and says, "Yes Serena?"

"May I go to the bathroom please?"

"Of course but hurry back." Says the teacher before getting back to the work.

Serena gets up and walks out of the classroom, she walks down the empty hallway and into the bathroom. 

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing with the hottest guy in town?" yells a girl as Serena walks into the bathroom to find several girls waiting.

"Excuse me?" asks Serena as she pushes past the girls to get to the sinks. Serena pulls out two elastics from her pocket and pulls her hair up into her meatball pigtails.

"You little bitch. Do you think you are too good for us now that you are dating Darien Shields." Says the same girl.

"I don't see why my life is your business." Says Serena as she finishes fixing her hair.

One of the girls grabs Serena by her upper right arm and pulls Serena back hard into the wall.

Serena groans as she hits the wall hard.

Another girl grabs a pocketknife and holds it to Serena's left arm. She cuts Serena skin deeply on her upper arm.

Serena shuts her mouth so she won't scream. Her warm blood flows down her arm from the deep cut.

The girls smile and step back letting Serena slip to the floor.

"That will teach you not to mingle with the other side of society." Says the girl with the knife as she puts the knife back into her pocket.

The girls leave and Serena waits for them to go before she gets up. She walks out of the bathroom and runs through the hallways and out of the school. She leaves the school grounds and runs to Darien's school. When she reaches the school she walks around to find Darien and Rei sitting under a tree reading some books.

"Endy!" yells Serena before falling to the grass from the loss of blood.

Rei and Darien look up just as Serena falls.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad you all like my story. I will keep writing as long as I get reviews.

Sorry for not updating my other story for a bit but I'm kinda in writers block with that story. I am working on it as best as I can though.

Chapter 16 …… A switch

Darien and Rei drop their books and run for Serena.

"What happened?" asks Rei as she reaches Serena and sees the deep cut and all the blood.

Serena weakly grabs Darien's hand and puts it over her cut. She closes her eyes and starts mumbling words to fast for Darien or Rei to make out. Suddenly Darien feels something being pulled from him and into Serena. After a minute Serena let's go of Darien's hand. Darien takes his hand off Serena's arm and sees that the wound at healed.

"Wow I didn't know that you can do that." Says Rei.

"Thank you Endy." Says Serena quietly as she opens her eyes.

"Tell us what happened." Say Rei and Darien together.

"I was in class and I had to go put my hair up so I went to the bathroom. I walked in and there was a group of girls there. They stated saying things but then they pulled me hard into the wall and held me there. The leader of the girls cut me and said, 'That will teach you not to mingle with the other half of society.' Or something like that. They left and I got up and ran here." Says Serena as she slowly sits up.

"But why do they care?" asks Darien.

"I don't know. All I know is I can't go back to that school, that was the first threat I got today."

"But it's your school Serena. I doubt your parents will be happy if you drop out." Says Rei as she takes out her handkerchief and starts wiping the blood off of Serena's arm.

"She won't be dropping out of school, just changing schools." Says Darien as he watches Rei try to clean up Serena's arm.

"And where am I going?" asks Serena as she watches Darien.

"Here." He says stunning both Serena and Rei.

"No offense Serena but Dare she can't afford this school." Says Rei as she looks at Darien.

"She may not be able to but I can."

"Oh Endy I can't let you do that. It's too much money." Says Serena shaking her head.

"I have made up my mind. You are transferring to this school and that is that. Rei take her to the gym locker rooms and get her cleaned up, and give her the extra clothes you have in your locker. I'll be in the office talking with the headmaster. Take her there when she is cleaned up." Says Darien as he stands up.

"Alright Dare I'll do it, but your parents aren't going to like this one bit." Says Rei as she helps Serena stand up along with her.

"They don't care what I do with my money. So get her cleaned up please." He says before turning to walk back to where their books are.

Serena reaches out and grabs Darien's hand, "Thank you. If there is any way I can pay you back please let me know."

Darien smiles, "Just don't leave me and go to class."

Serena smiles and nods before she walks away with Rei.

"Where the hell is she?" asks Mina starting to get a little pissed off.

"I'm sure she got in trouble with a teacher and had to stay behind for a bit." Says Lita with a smile.

"I have to agree with Lita. She'll be along soon Mina." Says Alex.

Mina sighs and sits down. Just then Ami bursts through the front doors and runs to the group on the steps.

"You will never guess what I just heard in the office." Says Ami as she reaches the group.

"What would that be?" asks Lita as she stands up and gives Ami a quick kiss on the lips.

"I was getting something signed by the principal. He was on the phone while signing the papers. I heard him say to the other person, 'So Serena La Lune is changing schools.'"

"She's what?" says Mina a little bit to loudly.

"And guess what school she's going to." Says Ami.

"Another public school." Says Alex.

"Try the privet school down the road." Says Ami with a smile.

"To Darien and Rei's school. How are her parents going to afford that?" Asks Lita.

"They can't. Who do you think is paying." Says Ami as she starts to walk down the steps.

"Darien." Says Mina as they follow Ami.

"Yup. So why don't we take a little walk over to the school." Says Ami over her shoulder.

"Ok but why would Serena transfer. That I don't get." Says Alex.

"Me neither. But we are going to find out." Says Mina as she starts to run.

"Oh I don't wanna run." Groans Lita but runs to catch up to everyone else.

When the four reach the privet school they see that the campus is filled with students.

"This must be their lunch." Says Ami as she catches her breath.

"Oh my god." Gasps Mina as she puts her hand over her mouth and her eyes grow wide.

"What?" asks Lita as she looks around.

"See Darien and Rei." Says Mina pointing.

"Yeah. Oh my god is that Serena?" says Alex as he sees the two girls and Darien sitting under a tree.

"It is. Oh she's going to get an ear full." Says Lita as she starts to walk to them.

"Wait." Says Mina as she grabs Lita's hand.

"What?" asks Ami.

"Serena has been hurt." Says Mina, as she doesn't take her eyes off of Darien, Serena and Rei.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 …… Rei gets questioned by the other sailors and Alex

"Mina how can you tell she's been hurt?" asks Alex.

"Watch the way Rei and Darien keep looking at her arm but they make every effort not to touch it." Says Mina softly.

"Oh shit your right. Man it's odd to see her in that uniform." Says Lita.

Ami smiles, "Hey princess." She yells getting an odd look from students around them.

Serena turns around and sees Mina, Alex, Ami and Lita standing there waving. "Oh shit I was supposed to meet them." Groans Serena as she stands up. "Get the hell over here and stop making a scene." Yells Serena.

Rei smiles as Darien shakes his head.

"Serena you look different." Says Lita as they walk up to Rei, Darien and Serena.

"Yeah well I had to take out all my piercing's and I have to cover my tattoos. I can't have my hair in my normal style I have to keep it down. I keep tripping on it." Sighs Serena as she sits down.

"So how did you get hurt?" asks Mina surprising Serena along with Rei and Darien.

"H h how did you know?" stammers Serena quietly.

"By the way these two were acting around you. Avoiding your arm yet keeping watch over it." Says Alex.

"Oh well I guess we should stop doing that." Says Darien as he puts his book down.

"So what happened?" asks Lita.

"I got attacked in the bathroom at school. Some girl cut my arm really deep. I made it here and used Endy's power to heal me. But I lost a lot of blood that's why I'm so pale." Says Serena before she lies down and rests her head in Darien's lap.

"And do you think here is going to be any different? Serena it may only be worse. You social standing isn't like everyone here. Plus I can tell from the looks people are giving they don't want you here." Says Mina.

"Mina I'll be fine. I'm in all the same classes with Darien and Rei. You don't have to worry so much." Says Serena as she puts her hand over Mina's and smiles.

"I can't help but worry. My god I mean you were attacked at school."

"Because of who I am in love with. Mina I'll be safe here. I can use my dagger if I have to and I know how to use the crystal if it comes to that."

"What do you mean use the crystal?" asks Darien as he looks down at Serena.

"What crystal? What are you guys talking about?" asks Alex.

"Sorry Alex I can't tell you, at least not yet anywise. You don't remember yet." Says Serena as she sits back up.

"Remember what? What don't I remember?" says Alex looking oddly at Serena.

"What are you talking about Serena?" asks Rei.

"I'm sorry she can't tell you yet." Says Luna as she and Artemis jump down from the tree above the group.

"Holy shit! That cat just talked." Says Alex trying to keep his voice down as not to attract attention.

Luna looks at Alex and meows. She and Artemis walk away.

"Um ok that was fucking odd." Says Alex as he watches the two cats walk away.

Mina smiles and laughs. "So where are we going to go for lunch?"

"Well why not just eat here. We can't skip our last class and our frees were second and this period." Says Darien.

"Are we allowed? I mean we don't go to this school." Says Ami as she looks around the campus.

"It's ok. I'll go get some food Serena wanna help?" asks Darien as he stands up and brushes off his pants.

"Yeah ok. I need to get to know this school anyway." Says Serena as she gets up and brushes off her skirt.

"Ok we will wait here." Says Rei as Darien and Serena leave.

"Hey Rei do you know what Serena was talking about before and at the party the other night?" asks Ami.

"The party yes I know what she was talking about but I can't say and as for what she just said a minute ago about the crystal and Alex I know that as well but again I am not allowed to say."

"Why not?" asks Lita as she lies down on the grass on her back.

"Because I'm not allowed. It's rather too hard to explain. Though I will explain soon enough."

"Man I need to party. Think you guys are up for going to one of Trista's clubs tonight?" asks Mina.

"I don't know. Depends on our homework." Says Rei.

"Rei I have been meaning to ask you this since Saturday. Where did you go while we were all shopping?" asks Ami.

Rei looks at Ami with a hint of fear in her eyes, "Um nowhere I was shopping."

"Then why didn't you have any bags?" asks Lita.

"I didn't see anything I liked." Says Rei as she fiddles with her hands in her lap.

"Your lying." Says Mina.

"Yes but I'm still not telling." Replies Rei with a whisper.

"Let me guess you're not allowed?" asks Alex.

"Right. But it doesn't have anything to do with us, that I can guarantee."

"Hey Rei! Fuck a guy yet?" says a boy as he walks by them.

"Tell me why it's your business." Snaps Rei as she slowly stands up.

The boy stops and turns back to face her, "Just wanted to know when I can get a taste of you." He says with a smile.

Rei cocks her head to one side; "You want to taste me?"

"Fucking right. Every guy in this school does and now that Darien has a girl."

"Darien and me never did anything."

"Ok but still he was really protective of you."

"Yes well I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can Rei. And I'm sure your sweet as candy too." He says as he licks his lips.

Rei steps up to him and kisses him hard. She slips her tongue into his mouth and plays with his tongue. The guy moans, drops his books and wraps his arms around Rei's tiny waist. Rei cups her hands on his face and deepens the kiss even more, while letting little moans escape from her. The boy pulls her harder against him and slides a hand down over her ass feeling its shape through the skirt. Rei can feel him growing inside his pants. She breaks the kiss and smiles as she looks into his eyes.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." She giggles as she slips from his grasp.

"Who ever that guy is he is sure fucking lucky to have a girl like you. If you ever leave him give me a call." Says the boy as he picks up his books and walks away with his friends.

Rei sits down to see the four shocked staring at her yet also smiling.

"Rei you fucking tease. He got hard from that, now he has to go jerk off somewhere." Says Alex.

The girls burst out laughing while Alex just smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 …… Serena's Adventure in Gym Class

"You think we got enough food?" asks Serena as she and Darien walk outside carrying two trays filled with food.

"I'm sure. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess I should be a little more worked up but I have had worse done to me."

"What do you mean?" asks Darien as he looks at Serena with concern.

"I have been shot before trust me that hurt more than a cut."

"Who shot you?"

"I don't know. Me, the girls and Alex got caught in a fight a year or two ago. I was in the middle and a gun went off and the bullet hit me. Though it was meant for Alex. I never told them that, they think that the bullet was just a stray but it was meant for Alex." Says Serena as she looks at the ground.

"Alex was behind you wasn't he."

"Yeah he was. I was only shot in the arm though and the bullet just grazed my skin. But I don't like to talk about it."

"Ok I understand. There's a lot to you I don't understand but I know that you have things deep down inside that you don't want to surface."

Serena looks up at Darien and smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem I mean you need to be yourself even though you have now entered a world where you can't."

"You mean this school? Darien I can be myself in this school I don't care what people say about me you know that."

"Yeah but I don't want you to get kicked out of this school."

"Can they kick me out for being me?" asks Serena as they come around the corner of the school.

"They can now. You are too new here, wait a bit. Like me and Rei can be somewhat ourselves and we don't get hassled."

"Darien you don't get hassled because of who you are."

"True but I don't care."

"Give me your tray." Says Serena.

"Why?" asks Darien as he passes her the tray.

Serena smiles and takes the tray in her free hand and holds them up like she was a waitress. She walks over to the group and looks down, "Anyone order any food?"

Everyone looks up and smiles at Serena.

"I don't know how's the food here?" asks Mina as she watches Darien sit down.

"Taste's yummy." Purrs Serena as she puts the trays on the ground and then sits in Darien's lap.

"You know it took you long enough to get this food." Says Rei as she picks up a ham sandwhich.

"Yeah well the line was huge and we had a lot to buy." Says Darien before he takes a bit of his tuna sandwhich.

"Thanks for the food Darien." Says Lita before she takes a drink of water.

"You two missed some fun." Says Ami looking at Serena and Darien.

"Don't tell me you two got it on right here." Says Serena with a smile.

"Oh you sick little bitch." Says Lita as she slaps Serena on the arm.

"What?" says Serena.

"Rei teased a guy it was rather funny." Says Alex with a smile on his face.

"Don't tell me it was Aaron." Groans Darien.

"Actually it was." Says Rei before laughing.

"God you tease him too much Rei. The poor guy is probably so crazy over you."

"She's done that before?" asks Mina looking at Darien.

"Many times before. What are you going to do if Chad finds out?" says Darien as he looks at Rei with an evil grin on his face.

"Nothing cause he's not going to find out and your sure as hell not going to tell him." Snaps Rei.

"Couldn't if I wanted to. That guy is hard to find."

"He likes it that way Dare. Actually I'm the only one who knows how to come in contact with him."

Mina looks at her watch, "Oh shit. Our next class starts in five minutes."

Alex, Mina, Lita and Ami scramble to get up.

"Serena give us a call if you want to hang out tonight." Calls Mina as they run off through the campus.

"I will." Yells Serena.

"Now Serena what were you talking about before about the crystal?" says Darien as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Sorry can't tell you and Rei don't say anything cause I know you remember."

"Fine I won't say anything. Oh we should head to class now." Sighs Rei.

"What do we have?" says Serena as she stands up.

"Gym. And guess what we are doing?" says Darien.

"How am I supposed to know. I just got here." Says Serena as she picks up the garbage.

"Fighting. Something you said you know how to do." Says Rei with a smirk.

"What kind of fighting? Will I be allowed to use my dagger?"

"I highly doubt that Serena. See your not even supposed to have it in this school but I talked to the headmaster and she said it was alright if you kept it on you." Says Darien as the three walk into the school.

"Oh." Says Serena softly.

"Come on princess we have to go change." Says Rei as she grabs Serena's wrist and pulls her into the girls change rooms.

"See you in the gym girls." Says Darien with a smile.

After about ten minutes Serena and Rei walk into the gym and see the rest of the class including Darien waiting. The teacher smiles at Serena and motions for her to stand in front of the class. 

"Ok everyone this is Serena La Lune. She is new and this is her first class." Says the teacher before turning to Serena, "If you don't get anything just let me know ok."

Serena nods and walks over to Darien and Rei.

"Teri why don't you fight first? Come on and pick someone to fight." Says the teacher.

Serena's eyes grow wide as she sees Teri walk up beside the teacher and scan the class. "Serena I'll fight her."

"Are you sure Teri?" asks the teacher.

Teri nods her head yes.

Serena hears Rei and Darien groan, "Not again." Serena smiles and walks up beside Teri. "I accept."

"Ok everyone sit down and girl move onto the mats." Says the teacher.

Darien and Rei lean against the wall and watch Teri take her stand while Serena just stands there watching her.

"I'm going to kick your ass Serena." Snarls Teri.

Serena smiles sweetly and bows her head.

Teri runs at Serena and tries to punch her. Serena jumps and flips over Teri.

The teacher walks over to Darien and Rei, "Did she learn fighting skills at her old school?"

"I don't think so." Says Rei as they watch Serena dodge everyone of Teri attacks and she doesn't try to hit back.

"Why don't you fight back Serena?" teases Teri. "You don't know how?"

"I know how. The trouble is do you want me to?"

"Yeah I do." Snaps Teri.

"Fine if that's what you want." Sighs Serena.

"What are they talking about?" asks the teacher. "And what is Serena doing wearing a necklace."

"Don't tell me she's going to use it." Says Darien.

Darien gets his answer as the crystal begins to glow brightly.

Teri sees the crystal and begins to panic. She runs as Serena.

Before anyone can see anything happen Serena breaks Teri's nose and punches her in the stomach. Teri slumps to the ground screaming in pain with blood pouring from her nose.

The teacher sees Teri slump to the ground, "Why did she fall? Serena didn't move."

"Serena moved alright you just didn't see her. Go see Teri her nose is broke and Serena also punched her in the stomach hard." Says Rei before her and Darien walk over to Serena.

The teacher runs over to Teri and sees Rei was right. "Some one take Teri to the nurse."

"She moved so fast." Says Teri as a few of her friends help her up and out of the gym.

"That girl is fast." Says a boy as they watch Serena talk to Darien and Rei.

"Serena why weren't you fighting back at first?" asks the teacher.

"I'm sorry miss but I didn't want to hurt her. She asked me to fight back so I did. Was I not supposed to?" says Serena.

"No one saw you move that's the thing. How did you get so fast?"

"I don't know. I have always been fast. I am sorry about her nose."

"How would you feel about fighting a guy Serena?" asks the teacher.

"Oh but after what I did to Teri would any guy want to fight me?" asks Serena looking at the class.

"I will." Says a tall, musclar guy as he walks onto the mats.

"Serena I don't know about this." Says Darien.

"Ok Darien if you don't want me to I will stop." Says Serena as she looks up at Darien's face and into his eyes.

"Well little girl wanna fight a real man?"

"John back off." Snaps Rei.

"Rei, Darien it's up to Serena to choose if she wants to fight or not." Says the teacher.

"Darien?" asks Serena.

Darien leans down and kisses her softly. "It's your choice Serena."

"I have heard about you before Serena. Your life is rather fast paced. When you finish with Darien why not try me." Says John before laughing.

Serena glares at John, "You are not to talk about me in that way you ass. I will never be "done" with Darien."

John smiles at Serena, "Then fight me."

"No." says Serena and she turns to walk off the mats.

John runs at her.

Serena looks over her shoulder at John and flicks her hand. John goes flying across the gym and hits the wall. "I said no." says Serena softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 …… Adventures

"Serena I think you should stop." Says Darien as he watches John hit the wall.

"But he was running at me and I didn't want to fight him."

"I know but you used your crystal and that gave you an edge." Says Rei.

"I guess your right. Ok I'll stop using the crystal in calls but I won't take it off." Sighs Serena looking over at the class huddling around John.

"You are beautiful when you pout." Says Darien as he pulls Serena against him and kisses her softly.

"Oh god you guys get a fucking room." Groans Rei as she covers her eyes and shakes her head. 

"We have one. At my place." Says Darien after he breaks the kiss and looks at Rei while he rests his forehead on Serena's forehead.

"Yeah at least you guys can be alone. God my grandfather won't leave me and Chad alone." Says Rei as she sits on the bleachers.

"And for good reason Rei, I don't even want to know what you and Chad would do if you were alone." Says Darien with a smile as he sits next to Rei.

"So have you fucked him yet?" asks Serena as she giggles and sits down on Darien's lap while looking at Rei.

Rei smiles and shakes her head no; "We have not had sex yet. I'm still pure, contrary to that a lot of people may think at this school."

"Not that again." Groans Darien, "Rei people really don't think that we are going out."

"They do Dare, well they did. Since third period when everyone saw you and Serena attached at the hip they knew that you were a couple. I must say it breaks a lot of girl's hearts in this school to see Darien with a girl. Ha but they deserve it for being who they are." Says Rei as she watches a few of the guys help John up and out of the gym.

"Think he's going to be ok?" asks Serena.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be. You're only the princess of the moon with unlimited powers." Says Darien as he plays with Serena's hair.

"Ok fine I will stop using them but I don't know I'm even doing it sometimes. Like at the ball the other night, I didn't know what happened. It's like I blacked out and when I woke up Teri was on the floor in front of me and everyone but you guys were asleep."

"I wonder why you blacked out?" says Rei as she taps a finger on her chin.

"Serena may I speak with you for a moment?" says the teacher as she walks up to the three on the bleachers.

"Sure." Says Serena as she looks at the teacher without moving.

"This way Serena." She says as she turns and heads to her office.

"Yes Ma'am." Says Serena as she gets up and follows the teacher.

Once inside the office the teacher sits down in her chair, "Serena how did you do what you did to Teri and John?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. I just did it."

"Ok well I am going to ask that you be careful and not to do it again. Ok?"

"I don't intend to do it again. I didn't mean to hurt them but they wanted me to fight."

"It's ok just don't do it again. Go on out and tell everyone I'm letting you all out early you can go change."

Serena nods and leaves the office. After she closes the door she sees the whole class watching her, "Um she's letting us out early. We can go change now." Says Serena before running off to the change rooms.

"Rei go with her and make sure no one hassles her ok." Whispers Darien as he sees a few angry girls watch Serena.

"Sure thing." Chirps Rei as she jumps and runs after Serena.

Darien smiles and heads to the guys change rooms.

"Serena are you ok?" asks Rei as she walks in and sees Serena sitting on a bench.

"What? Oh Rei I'm fine just a little tired I guess." Says Serena as she looks up and smiles at Rei.

"Serena you don't blackout do you? You know what exactly is going on." Says Rei as she kneels on the floor in front of Serena.

"God you really do know me well. Your right I don't blackout I just said that to help Darien. Rei tell me how much you remember." Says Serena as she hears the rest of the class still in the gym playing sports.

"You sure?"

Serena nods her head 'yes' and smiles, "Everything you remember."

Rei sighs and closes her eyes. She thinks for a minute and then opens her eyes, "Before the final battle of the Moon Kingdom I was looking for you at the request of your mother. I saw you walk into the garden so I followed you. By the time I had caught up with you, you were in a hidden spot and you were in a sailor suit. I asked you what was going on, You looked at me and smiled."

"I remember that. What else do you remember?" asks Serena with a smile.

"Nothing worth smiling over Serena. You told me that the end of our Moon Kingdom was near and during the final battle the feared scout will be awakened. I didn't know what you were talking about so I asked you about the sailor suit. You said that in case of the awaking of the last scout our true leader, Sailor Moon would come to save us. By that time I had pieced things together to know that the scout you talked about is awake and that you were our leader Sailor Moon. I asked you about the last scout."

"Sailor Saturn." Says Serena interrupting Rei.

"Right you said Sailor Saturn will come during the battle and end it all by using her forbidden attack and killing us all. You then asked me not to tell and you being the princess and all I agreed. The next day the battle broke out and sure enough Sailor Saturn showed up to end it all, but by then you and Endymion had been killed so you couldn't become Sailor Moon and stop Saturn."

"Rei I ask you again please don't tell anyone I'm Sailor Moon. I have to ask you this though."

"What?"

"Do you remember a man named Tuxedo Mask?"

"I do. He was Endymion's hidden form like your Sailor Moon form."

"Ok I didn't imagine it then. I saw Darien as Tuxedo Mask at the ball the other night but I didn't remember who he was until last night."

"I promise I won't tell your secrets until you say something. But you do sense evil coming don't you?"

"I sense the same thing from the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Saturn."

"Not good at all." Says Rei.

"Come on we have to get changed and meet Darien outside." Says Serena standing up and taking off her gym clothes.

Rei smiles and get undressed and throws her gym clothes in her locker. "I don't even know why I changed for gym today."

Serena laughs, "Because you never know I might have fought you."

"I'm sure you would win with that." Says Rei as she touches the crystal around Serena's neck.

"Yeah. But it would have been fun." Says Serena before pulling on her uniform shirt.

Rei finishes getting dressed before Serena so she sits on the bench and waits.

"Rei do you like Darien?" asks Serena out of the blue.

"Well I like him as a best friend he's like a brother to me. But if you mean do I like him the way you do than that is a big no."

"Why not?" asks Serena as she closes her locker and locks it before turning to face Rei.

"I'm not sure I just never saw him that way. I have known him for as long as I can remember and I don't see him the way you do."

"That's one that has changed." Says Serena as she looks down at Rei on the bench.

"What?" asks Rei looking up into Serena's deep blue eyes.

"On the Moon you were almost as much in love with Endymion as I was." 

"Oh that I don't remember."

Serena laughs, "Come on Let's go find Darien."

"Sure." Says Rei as she gets up and follows Serena out of the changing rooms into the hallway to see Darien arguing with some guys.

Serena and Rei walk up beside Darien and smile at him.

"Ready to go Endy?" purrs Serena.

"You just watch her Darien." Says one of the other guys before leaving Darien, Serena and Rei alone.

"What was Jack going on about?" asks Rei.

"Nothing. Come on I want to go home and relax. Rei you want a drive?" says Darien as he starts to walk down the hall.

"Hold on." Says Rei as she and Serena follow Darien. Rei pulls out her cell phone and dial's a number. "Hey wanna pick me up?"

Darien and Serena watch Rei on the phone as she talks to someone.

"Yeah leave now ok." Says Rei before she hangs up. She turns to Serena and Darien; "Chad's coming to get me. Wanna wait with me until he gets here?"

"Sure. I never really got to meet him the other night." Says Serena.

Rei smiles, "Let's go wait by Dare's car." She says as they walk outside to see the sky starting to cloud over.

"Oh I hope it doesn't rain." Grumbles Serena.

"Why not?" asks Darien as they walk to the student parking lot.

"Because I don't like what comes with rain." Says Serena.

"What are you talking about?" asks Darien.

"She's scared of thunder and lightning." Says Rei calmly as they reach Darien's car.

"You are?" asks Darien looking at Serena a bit surprised.

"Yeah I am, so don't make fun of me." Says Serena softly.

"Well that didn't take long." Says Darien as he sees Chad's car pull into the parking lot.

"He doesn't live too far from here. Call me later if you guys wanna go out." Says Rei as she runs for Chad's car.

"We will. Bye Rei." Calls Serena.

They watch Rei climb into the seat next to Chad and give him a kiss before Chad waves to Darien and Serena and drives off.

"Ready to go?" asks Darien.

"You bet I am." Says Serena as she walks around to the passengers side and gets into the car.

Darien smiles and climbs into the drivers seat and he turns the car on. Serena turns the radio on low and sits back in the seat as Darien drives away from the school. Ten minutes later Darien and Serena walk in the front door of Darien's house. They take off their shoes and walk to the stairs.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asks a stern voice from the hallway to the left of the stairs.

Darien turns around to see his mother standing there, "To my room."

"Darien I heard about the ball the other night. I wasn't happy."

"Well don't let me go anymore." Snaps Darien as he puts his arm across the small of Serena's back and nudges her up the stairs.

"We also know about you paying for Serena's tuition at you school." Calls his mother.

"My money, my business. You and dad taught me that." Calls Darien before him and Serena disappear down his hallway.

Once inside Darien's room Serena sighs, "That wasn't nice Endy."

"Please my life is none of their business and they know that." Sighs Darien as he drops his book bag on the floor and walks over to his bed and flops down on it.

Serena smiles and walks over to the bed, she crawls onto the bed and lays on top of Darien. "Guess what I didn't put on." She says playfully.

"And what would that be?" asks Darien with a smile.

Serena takes Darien's hand and slides it up her skirt onto her bare ass, "My panties."

"Serenity that wasn't smart." Says Darien as he gives her ass cheek a gentle squeeze.

"Oh but I knew we were coming right back here. Besides it's thrilling no wearing anything under a skirt." Giggles Serena.

"You are a tease you know that."

"No me being a tease would be this." Says Serena as she gets up and strips off her uniform on her way to the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and leaves the door open. She steps into to the shower and turns it on. All of this being in Darien's sight from the bed. She gets the water really warm and lets the steam fill the air. She moans from the water caressing her skin.

"Your right that would make you a tease." Says Darien from the bed.

Serena pretends not to hear him. She continues to moan as she grabs the soap and starts to clean her body.

Darien gets up off the bed and takes off his clothes as he walks to the bathroom. He quickly steps into the shower and pulls Serena's back against his front.

"Endy!" says Serena as she is pulled back against Darien.

"Want some help?" 

"Sure." Purrs Serena.

Darien takes the soap and gets his hand nice and soapy. He gently begins to soap up Serena's body. Serena reaches up and puts her hand around the back of Darien's neck and pulls his face down to hers. She tilts her head back and softly kisses Darien as his soap hands rub over her stomach.

Darien breaks the kiss and whispers into Serena's ear, "I want you so badly."

Serena giggles and steps away from Darien and steps under the spray of water and washes the soap away from her body. Once she has all the soap off she walks past Darien and steps out of the shower. She grabs a towel and dries off. She wraps the towel around her body and reaches behind her and puts her hair into a long braid. Darien steps out of the shower and dries himself off. While watching Serena braid her hair.

Serena looks into the bedroom and sees Darien's parents standing there waiting. "Oh!" says Serena loudly.

"What?" asks Darien as he wraps the towel around his waist and walk into the bedroom watching Serena.

"Um hello Mr. & Mrs. Shields." Says Serena as she blushes.

Darien groans, "And what do you two want?" as he turns around and looks at his parents.

"Bye Alex, Mina. Give us a call later we'll be at Ami's if we are going out as a group tonight ok." Calls Lita as she gets on her bike and Ami climbs on behind her.

"We will." Says Mina as she gets in the passangers side of Alex's car.

"Have fun girls." Calls Alex before climbing into the drivers seat, but not before seeing Ami and Lita stick their tongues out at him.

Lita starts the bike and speeds off as Ami wraps her arm tightly around Lita. Within fifteen minutes Lita pulls into the parking garage at Ami's apartment complex. She parks in Ami's spot and they get off the bike. They take their helmets off and carry then through the garage into the first floor of the building. They walk to the elevator and ride up to the fourth floor. Ami digs in her book bag for her keys as they walk down the hall to Ami's door. Ami finally finds her keys and pulls them out with a little cry of triumph. She opens the door and her and Lita walk in. Lita smiles as she walks into the apartment painted with every shade of blue and some black. They take off their shoes and they drop their bags in the hall and walk into the living room. Ami pushes the button on her answering machine. She hears a message from her mother asking Ami to call.

"Guess you have to call her. She sounded upset." Says Lita as she kisses Ami softly on the cheek and walks to the bathroom to give Ami some privicy and she needed a shower.

Ami smiles and watches Lita walk to the bathroom. Once Lita closes the door Ami picks up the phone and dial's her mother's number. A boy answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asks.

"It's Ami, please put my mother on."

"Oh of course Ami."

Ami waits for a minute until she hears her mother's voice come over the phone, "Ami."

"Is everything ok mom?"

"Well yes. I was just checking in. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was a little nervous by your message though you sounded upset." Says Ami as she sits down in an oversized sea blue chair.

"Oh yes well I had a business meeting before I called you and I was a little stressed from that. I'm sorry to make you nervous."

"It's ok. Who was that, that answered the phone?"

"Oh that was my new exchange student, Mike. He's very sweet."

"Mom don't even try to set me up with him you know I love Lita."

"Of course I do I'm just saying he's very sweet. I'm glad you are happy with Lita, you weren't happy until you two became a couple. I was rather worried about you before that because you were always quiet and distant. But Lita has changed you and for the better I think."

Ami smiles, "I know and thanks mom. So is there anything specific that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, just wanted to say hey. Is Lita over there with you now?"

"Yeah we just got home from school. She's in the shower." Says Ami as she hears Lita singing in the shower.

"Ok well I'll let you go. If you need anything.."

"I know call. Bye mom. Luv ya."

"I love you too Ames."

Ami hangs up the phone and leans back and closes her eyes and relaxes while she waits for Lita.

Lita gets out of the shower and dries off, leaving her hair wet and down. "Wow my hair is really long." Says Lita to herself as she looks at her naked body in the mirror. Her hair goes to the small of her back. Lita smiles and opens the bathroom door and walks into the hallway. She walks out to the living room and sees Ami asleep in a chair. Lita smiles and grabs a soft blanket off the couch, she walks over to Ami and gently drapes the blanket over her. Ami sighs and curls up under the blanket. Lita smiles and takes the phone from Ami's hand. Lita then walks into the kitchen and grabs an apron and throws it on over her naked body. She then tries to decide what to cook for supper.

Ami wakes up to a wonderful smell filling her nose. She opens her eyes and sees Lita setting the table with candles and flowers. "How long was I asleep?" asks Ami.

Lita turns around and smiles at Ami, "Oh just about two hours. You must be starving."

Ami smiles and nods. She sees Lita is wearing a knee-length forest green skirt with a black skin-tight long-sleeved top. "Shall I go change?"

"If you want to although you look beautiful in anything or in nothing." Says Lita softly with a smile.

"I'm too lazy to change. So what's for diner?" says Ami as she gets up and walks to the table, streching along the way.

"Nothin' fancy I just made soup."

"Soup can be fancy." Says Ami with a smile.

"Well yeah I guess your right. Sit down I'll get the soup." Says Lita as she motions to a chair.

Ami sits down and watches Lita walk into the kitchen. As Ami waits for Lita to come back she sees a small black box sitting on the table surrounded by rose petals. "Lita what's with the box?" asks Ami as she hears Lita walk back into the dining room.

"Open it up." Whispers Lita in Ami's ear as she bends over behind Ami to put Ami's bowl on the table, her lips brushing Ami's ear softly.

Ami picks up the box as Lita sits down beside Ami. Ami opens the box and sees a 10K gold diamond ring. "Oh my god." Says Ami.

"Ami marry me?" asks Lita.

"Mina what are we going to do tonight?" says Alex as he and Mina walk into her apartment.

"I don't know. I do have homework but you know I'm not going to do that." Says Mina with a smile as she closes the door.

They take off their shoes and walk into the living room. Alex sits down on an oversized chair and Mina flops down in his lap.

"So what to do?" says Alex as he wraps his arms around Mina holding her close.

"I want to go out but I also want to stay in. Hard choice." Says Mina as she twists around and sits up straddling Alex's lap.

Alex hooks his hands together at the small on Mina's back and looks up at her, "If we stay in what do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know maybe some of this." Says Mina softly as she leans in and kisses Alex on the lips softly. She also slides her hands up under his t-shirt, feeling his skin run under her finger tips.

Alex moans and pulls Mina closer too him.

Just then the phone rings. Mina groans and decides not to answer it. She gets back to kissing Alex and feeling his chest and abs. The answering machine turns on and Ami's voice fills the room, "My god Mina where the hell are you? It's been just about three hours since school, where the hell did you go?"

Mina picks up the phone, "Ami me and Alex went out."

"Oh how nice now I have news."

"And what news would that be Ami." Says Mina trying not to giggle as Alex tickles her sides.

"Lita asked me to marry her." Says Ami flatly.

"She did what! That's wonderful. You did say yes right cause if you didn't I'm going to kill you." Yells Mina.

"I'll tell you later I'm calling a meeting. My place in an hour. I should be able to get a hold of everyone by then."

"Sure we'll be there." Says Mina before she hangs up the phone.

"And what was that about?" asks Alex.

"Lita asked Ami to marry her. Ami wouldn't tell me if she said yes or not, she's calling a meeting for all of us thought at her place in and hour."

"Ok so what do we do for an hour?" says Alex before laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 …… Chad & Rei have some fun, Darien's parents give some news

"Chad where are we going?" asks Rei as she starts to dig through the bag of things she bought at the mall.

It's been 3 hours since Chad picked her up at school and they spent most of that time in the mall walking around. Now they are on the outskirts of town.

"To my place." Says Chad with a smile.

"But you live in town. Not out here." Says Rei getting a little confused.

"I live in both places. My apartment in town is for the week. I'm out here during the weekends. My parents left me this place when they died."

"Oh Chad I had no idea. So where are we going? I hope it's not like your apartment in town cause it's a pig stye there."

Chad laughs, "Nope look to your right."

Rei looks out her window and sees a huge four story red brick house. "Holy shit please tell me your kidding."

"Nope. This is my home." Says Chad as he pulls into the long winding driveway leading up to the front door.

Rei watches the gardens pass by. She barley notices that Chad has stopped the car.

"You want to sit out here?" asks Chad as he looks at Rei.

Rei blushes, "No. But it's Monday you said you only come out here on the weekends." Says Rei as she takes off her seatbelt and climbs out of the car.

"And sometimes during the weekdays. It's nice and quiet out her." Says Chad as he gets out of the car and walks around to Rei. He puts his arm around her waist, "So there's no grandpa to bug us." He whispers in Rei's ear, letting his lips graze the soft skin of her ear.

"Mmmmmm, sounds wonderful." Sighs Rei but groans when her cell phone starts to ring. She pulls it out of her purse and answers it as her and Chad walk into the house. "Hello?"

"Rei it's Ami. Where are you?"

"I'm on the outskirts of town."

"What the hell are you doing out there?"

"Chad has a huge ass house out here and he brought me out here. Why?"

"I'm calling a meeting and it's in like an hour."

"Oh but I don't wanna go." Whines Rei as she watches Chad walk around the large foyer.

"Ok I just wanted to celebrate, but I think you and Chad are going to be doing some of that too."

"What do you want to celebrate?"

"Lita asked me to marry her."

"Oh that's wonderful Ami. Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did. It's ok if you don't come. I mean you are going to be busy and all."

"Yeah. Well I am very happy for you both and I'm sorry I can't go."

"It's ok. At least your not the last to know. In fact you're the first one I have told that I said yes to Lita. Everyone else just knows she asked me."

"I'm not the last?"

"Nope I haven't called Serena and Darien yet."

"Ok well I will talk to you later."

"Sure thing Rei and have fun tonight." Giggles Ami as she hangs up.

Rei shakes her head and hangs up. She looks at Chad and smiles. "May I have a tour?"

"Where do you want to see?"

"How about your room." Says Rei as she takes her shoes off and drops her bag on the floor.

"Sounds great." Says Chad with a smile as he takes her hand and leads her to the stairs.

Rei follows Chad to the second floor and down a long hallway to the last door on the left. He opens it and steps off to the side to let Rei walk in first. Rei smiles at Chad and steps into the room.

"Chad this room is huge."

"Not really." Says Chad stepping into the room after Rei, not bothering to close the door.

Rei sees the king-size bed and she runs to it and jumps. She lands on the bed and bounces a couple of times because the bed is soft and springy. Chad stands there watching Rei bounce around on his bed.

"Havin' fun fire spirit?"

"I love this bed. It's so bouncy but also so soft and comfy. What's with the fire spirit?"

"I don't know. It seems to fit you I guess." Says Chad as he walks over to the bed and lays down resting his head on the soft pillows.

"Are you the only one who lives here?" asks Rei as she sees the bedroom doors are wide open.

"Up I am."

"A lot of empty space."

"If I ever decide to have people over there are the extra rooms, or if cousins or other family members come to visit."

"Oh have you ever had any visitors?" asks Rei as she lays down on her side facing Chad.

"You are my first visitor at this house since my parents passed away."

"It must get lonely being out here all alone." Says Rei softly as she traces little designs on Chad's t-shirt over his chest.

"Yeah sometimes it does. But I won't be lonely tonight will I?" says Chad as he looks into Rei's deep crimson eyes.

Rei kisses Chad softly on the lips as she moves to lay on top of him. Chad runs his tongue along Rei's lips as he helps her on top of him. Rei parts her lips and let's her tongue meet Chad's as it enters her mouth. Rei moans and cups Chad's face in her hands. Chad breaks their kiss and he kisses along her jaw-line to her left ear, taking the lobe into her mouth he gently begins to suck it. Rei moans louder. Suddenly Chad sits up and sits Rei on his lap with her straddling his legs. Rei squeaks as Chad sits up but starts moaning again as Chad begins to suck on her neck.

"Oh Chad." Moans Rei as she closes her eyes and leans her head back giving Chad wonderful access to her neck.

Chad stops sucking on Rei neck so he can pull her tight t-shirt over her head. He throws the shirt on the floor beside the bed and then slides the straps of Rei's bra off her shoulders so he can kiss her collarbone and shoulders. Rei continues to moan as she feels Chad's warm lips caress her soft creamy skin. Chad reaches around behind Rei and unhooks her bra. He then pulls it off and throws it on the floor somewhere near her shirt. Rei's breasts are rather large, 40C, for her age. As her bra comes off they lightly fall into place, her nipple are large and hard and erect. Chad smiles and gently kisses between Rei's breasts. Rei moans louder and runs her fingers through Chad's unruly brown hair. Chad slowly slides his tongue over Rei's skin letting his warm breath flow over her skin as he moves to her left nipple. He reaches it and gently takes it into his mouth and gently begins to suck.

"Oh my god Chad." Moans Rei as he looks down and watches Chad suck her left nipple.

Chad stops sucking and looks up at Rei's face and smiles, "Oh my fire goddess."

Rei smiles and reaches down and pulls off Chad's t-shirt. She throws it across the room not caring where it lands. She then pushes Chad back down so he's laying on the bed. She smiles and leans down and kisses all over his hairless chest. Chad moans softly as he plays with Rei's long black hair.

Rei sits back up and climbs off Chad and off the bed. She takes off her skirt and her panties to reveal a clean shaved pussy. She smiles and crawls back onto the bed and over to Chad. She undoes his belt and unzips his pants and pulls them off along with his black boxers and his socks. She again throws his clothes across the room.

"Are you sure Rei?" asks Chad as Rei lays on top of him.

Rei smiles and pushes her pussy against Chad's hardening penis.

"I take that as a yes." Says Chad as he rolls over pinning Rei underneath him.

Rei giggles as they roll over.

Chad gets up on his knees and crawls over to the bedside table. He opens a drawer and pulls out a condom. He crawls back over to Rei and kneels between her legs. He opens the package and slips on the condom. He looks down at Rei and smiles. Her long black hair pooling under her like a black river, her breasts heaving up and down as her breathing gets a bit heavier, her creamy skin awaiting his touch. Chad pulls Rei's legs up so her knees are bent. He leans down and gently kisses Rei on her soft read lips and he gently slides his hard penis into her wet pussy. Rei shifts a little to get used to Chad inside of her. She deepens the kiss by opening her mouth and flicking her tongue over Chad's lips. Chad breaks the kiss and looks at her face.

"This is going to hurt." He says softly.

"You can't hurt me Chad." Says Rei before grabbing his face with her hands and pulling him back into a deep french kiss.

Chad pushes further inside breaking Rei's barrier. Rei's body tenses up a bit but she quickly relaxes and gets her mind back on kissing Chad. Chad begins to pump slowly in and out of Rei. Letting her get used to him.

Rei moan's into Chad's mouth letting him know she's in pleasure. Chad gets the point and picks up his speed a bit. He breaks their kiss and slowly moves down her neck letting his lips brush over her skin and his warm breath flowing everywhere. He moves to her right breast and take the nipple into his mouth he gently begins to suck while he moves his left hand to Rei's left breast and gently begins to massage it.

Rei's moans become louder as she feels her orgasm build. Chad feels himself build from the sound of Rei's moans and the feel of her body. Suddenly Rei gasps as she is hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Chad also cums at the same time. Chad continues to pump in and out of Rei until the edge has come off their orgasms. He then pulls out of her and moves to the edge of the bed and throws away the condom. He moves back over to Rei and lies down on his side facing her. He pulls her close to him and whispers in her ear, "I love you Rei."

"I love you too Chad. But I'm kinda tired can I sleep for just a bit." Says Rei softly.

Chad smiles and reaches down and pulls the big, thick comforter over them both and he holds her real close. Rei nestles her face against Chad's chest and sighs as she feels his warm body next to hers. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep in Chad's arms. Chad lays awake and listens to Rei breath as she sleeps in his arms.

"Nice Darien. We just want to tell you that we are moving away. You may stay here and you will still have everything as you always do. Just we won't be coming back." Says Mrs. Shields.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that I so wish I could have gotten to know you both better." Says Serena as she holds her towel tightly and steps up beside Darien.

"Hmm, well we have more news." Says Mr. Shields as he looks over Serena.

Darien sees his fathers looks and gently nudges Serena to stand behind him. Serena looks at Darien's father and knows why Darien was nudging her. So she steps behind Darien.

"And what more news could you have?" asks Darien looking at his mother.

"Your cousin is moving in with you. In fact she's already here."

"Which cousin?" asks Darien not trying to hide the fact that he is annoyed with his mother and father.

"Hotaru." Says Mrs. Shields and with that a skinny black haired girl walks into Darien's bedroom and blushes when she sees her cousin in only a towel.

"Hello Hotaru." Says Darien as he smiles.

"Hello Dare. It's been awhile." She says softly. 

Serena thinks, 'I know that voice.' She steps out from behind Darien and sees the girl. Her deep purple eyes are almost black. 'She can't be no more than 14.' Thinks Serena.

Hotaru sees the blonde girl step out from behind Darien. 'She looks like someone I know.' Think Hotaru. She smiles at the girl. "Hello my name is Hotaru Tomoe. I'm Darien's cousin."

"Hello I'm Serena La Lune. It's very nice to meet you." Says Serena softly.

"Darien. Serena please get dressed. I want you both to get to know Hotaru." Says Mrs. Shields as she and her husband leave the room.

After they leave Serena blushes wildly, "Excuse me while I change." She mumbles as she grabs her clothes from off the floor and her book bag and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Sit down Hotaru. I'll change in my closet hell it's big enough to be another bedroom." Says Darien as he walk to the closet and steps inside. He quickly changes and comes back out to find Serena still in the bathroom.

"Darien I'm sorry I didn't give you more notice but my father didn't tell me until last night." Says Hotaru as she sees Darien walk out of his closet.

"It's ok Hotaru. You were always my favorite cousin. So what's new with you?" says Darien as he sits on his bed and looks at Hotaru in the chair by the bed.

"Oh nothing is new with me. I have been learning the violin from a friend."

"That's good. Do you like it?"

"I do very much. Say how long have you known Serena?"

"I met her Friday." 

"Oh Dare and you are sleeping with her already. She's not whom she seems you know."

"You have know idea."

"She has no idea about what?" asks Serena from the bathroom doorway.

"Nothing." Say Darien and Hotaru together.

"Oh great your both plotting against me." Sighs Serena.

"Yeah that's it were cooking up a nasty little scheme." Says Darien with a wicked smile on his face.

Serena opens her mouth to reply but closes it again when the phone rings. She picks it up. "Hello?"

"Serena it's Amy. Listen I have some news you and Darien come over to my place right now."

"Ok um is it ok if we bring someone with us?"

"Sure why the hell not the more the merrier." Says Ami before she hangs up.

"Who was on the phone?" asks Darien.

"Come on were going to Ami's. She said she had some news. Hotaru your coming too. Since you'll be seeing a lot of me now that you live here you'll be seeing a lot of our friends too." Says Serena sternly.

"Ok I'll come I want to meet your friends." Says Hotaru as she stands up.

"Fine let's go. We can take the limo seeing as we won't fit in my car. Says Darien as he gets up and follows the girls out into the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 …… The Meeting at Ami's (Part I)

Darien, Serena and Hotaru climb into the limo and Serena gives the driver the address to Ami's place. "Say Hotaru, Where do you come from?" asks Serena as she leans her head on Darien's shoulder.

"China. And around here in Japan. This may seem odd but have I met you before?" says Hotaru looking at Serena.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing. You seem familiar to me." Says Serena softly before she gets a small sense of danger to come.

"Oh Dare I got a tattoo." Says Hotaru perking right up.

"Are you serious? Your father must have had a fit when he found out." Says Darien his voice showing a little hint of anger.

"He wasn't. I showed him it and he just smiled. I didn't understand to well why he didn't freak out."

"What's the tattoo of?" asks Serena.

"Well I can't show you because of my pants and my dress but here I'll draw it for you." Says Hotaru as she digs through her bag to get a pen and a piece of paper. She pulls them out and draws a big star and then a crescent moon then the sign of Saturn. "The star is black, the moon is a silver color and the Saturn sign is purple." Says Hotaru as she hands Serena the paper.

Serena looks at the drawing and then passes it to Darien but not before screaming in her mind, "Holy crap she can't be her. She just can't be."

"Hey that's really nice Hotaru. It fits you somehow." Says Darien.

The three sit the rest of the way in silence.

Rei sits up in bed, "She's back."

"Who's back? What are you talking about Rei?" mumbles Chad.

"Her, she, the silent one. She's back." Mumbles Rei.

"Ok your going nuts. I have no idea who you are talking about."

"I'm sorry Chad I can't tell you." Says Rei as she gets out of bed and scrambles to find her clothes. 

"What are you doing?" asks Chad as he sits up and watches Rei get dressed.

"I have to go to Ami's. I'm sorry Chad but it's very important. Can you drive me back there quickly?"

"Of course." Says Chad as he gets out of bed and gathers his clothes.

Rei runs out of the bedroom and runs to the first floor and goes to her bag, she pulls out her cell phone and dials Ami's number.

"Hello?"

"Ami?" says Rei.

"Mina. Rei what's up where are you? You are the only one not here."

"Who's there?"

"Well me and Alex, Serena and Darien, Lita, Ami's in her room and Darien's cousin Hotaru."

"Keep everyone there please I'm on my way, me and Chad will be there in about thirty minutes."

"Ok Rei. I will."

"Good Bye." Says Rei as she sees Chad coming down the stairs. She hangs up the phone and puts her shoes on. "Half an hour I need to be there."

"I can have you there in twenty." Says Chad as he puts his shoes on and grabs his car keys.

Rei and Chad leave the house and climb into Chad's car.

"What did Rei want?" asks Lita after Mina hangs up the phone.

"She wanted to know who was here." Says Mina with an odd look on her face. "She sounded out of breath like she was just running."

"Ami said that her and Chad weren't gonna come. They are on the outskirts of town at Chad's place." Says Lita.

"Well they are coming and she asked me to keep us all here." says Mina.

"Since Rei already knows I should tell you guys now cause I know Rei is upset about something." Says Ami from the hallway.

"Ok Ames, tell us what's the news." Says Serena.

"Please tell me you said yes." Says Mina with hope in her voice.

"Said yes to what?" asks Serena.

"Serena look at Ami's left hand." Whispers Darien into her ear.

Serena looks at Ami's hand and sees the diamond ring. Her eyes grow wide and so does her smile. "Holy shit you two are getting married?"

Ami smiles, "We are." As she sits in the love seat with Lita.

Serena and Mina squeal and jump up and run to Ami and Lita hugging them tightly.

Darien and Alex look at each other and roll their eyes. Hotaru just watches silently.

"You guys I can't breath." Gasps Lita.

"Oh shit, sorry." Say Mina and Serena together.

"It's ok. We knew you would react like this." Says Ami with a sweet smile.

"So why were you in the bedroom this whole time?" asks Mina as she walks back over to Alex and sits in his lap.

"I needed to think for a bit that's all. Oh Darien who's she?" says Ami nodding to Hotaru.

"This is Hotaru my cousin. She moved in with me and my parents moved out."

"Hello Hotaru. I'm Ami."

"Nice to meet you Ami. I like your apartment, it's very blue."

"Thanks. So when is Rei coming?"

"She should be here in about ten minutes actually." Says Mina.

Someone knocks on the door but before anyone can get up to answer it Rei and Chad walk in. "I need to talk to you five." Says Rei pointing to Darien, Lita, Mina, Ami and Serena. As she walk straight down the hall to Ami's bedroom. 

The five get up and follow Rei. Leaving Chad with Alex and Hotaru.

"Hey I'm Chad." He says as he sits down looking at Hotaru and Alex.

"Alex."

"I'm Hotaru. I take it that was Rei?"

"Yup she was in a rush to get here. She kept mumbling something about 'she's back, the silent one.' God knows what got into her." Says Chad looking down the hall at the closed bedroom door.

"Rei what's this all about?" asks Serena sternly.

"She's back. The silent one." Says Rei as she looks at everyone in front of her.

Everyone but Serena has a clueless look on their faces. Serena has a look of terror on her face and she goes white.

"Who's the silent one?" asks Lita not even seeing Serena.

"Serena knows who I mean. Don't you." Says Rei softly.

Everyone looks at Serena and see the looks of terror on her face.

"Serena?" asks Ami.

"I know who you mean and I know where she is." Says Serena not looking away from Rei's face.

"I don't know who she is only that she's back. This can't be good." Says Rei.

"Back up. Who are we talking about here?" asks Darien.

"Darien you don't know because we died before she came and you never knew the stories. My scouts did though. But I don't get why she's back we are still missing three before she can come back."

"I know. But she must know that danger is near and brought her human form here. The girl must not know who she is."

"Who are you two talking about?" asks Mina getting annoyed.

"Sailor Saturn." Say Rei and Serena together.

"Who?" say Darien, Mina, Lita and Ami together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 …… The Meeting at Ami's (Part II)

"Sailor Saturn. The last of the Sailor Scouts. Trust me we don't want her to show up. She's deadly." Says Serena.

"Serena's right. You don't remember do you?" says Rei looking at Ami, Lita and Mina.

"No are we supposed to?" asks Mina softly.

"I'm not telling the story yet. She can't come out until the next three scouts show themselves."

"Serenity I know the next scout." Says Rei softly.

"Are you sure? I can't feel her."

"I know, but I can. You know her human form. I have met her before too. I know her scout form better though. Do you remember the one scout I always talked about?"

"I think but she's got to be a couple of thousand years old. And she's stuck where she is."

"No she's here in town." Says Rei before looking at the rest of the group.

"Wait a minute Ami you knew Rei was upset about something. How?" says Serena trying to change the subject as she sees the clueless look on everyones face.

"She knew I was upset?" asks Rei.

"I did know. I saw it in the water." Says Ami before she gets up and walks into the bathroom. She comes back out with a basin of water.

"Your remembering what you can do with your powers." Says Serena.

"Yeah I do. Watch this." Says Ami as she holds her hand over the basin and closes her eyes. Slowly the water rises up and forms a planets symbol with a door behind it.

"Ami stop." Says Rei as she pushes Ami's hand away from the basin. Causing the water to fall back into the basin with a splash.

Ami's eyes snap open as Rei shoves her hand out of the way, "What was that for. What did the water show?"

"Nothing it was nothing." Says Rei as she takes the basin and carries it into the bathroom and dumps it out in the sink. She comes back into the bedroom and sees everyone but Serena giving her odd looks. Serena just stares out the window. Rei follows Serena's gaze and sees that it has started to rain.

"They are all here." Says Serena softly.

"Who's all here?" asks Darien as he looks out the window.

"The three lost scouts. They are all here in town. And they know who they are." Says Rei. She closes her eyes and says something softly, suddenly a bright light fills the room and then dies again, and Sailor Mars stands there.

"Should we change too?" asks Lita standing up.

"Sorry girls and Darien but it's something Rei and I have to do. And I have to show you something." Says Serena as she stands up and walks over to Rei.

"Are you sure?" whispers Rei.

Serena nods and looks at the rest of the group. "Darien I know you saw me in another form. And you were right I do have another form."

"I knew it." Says Darien.

"Scouts Mina isn't your scout leader I am."

"But the princess doesn't fight." Says Mina.

Serena closes her eyes and mumbles something and a bright light fills the room. Once it dies Serena is standing there in a Sailor uniform like that of the scouts. But she has a silver mask over her eyes and a fancy tiara covers her forehead.

"Ok I'm lost." Says Lita staring at Serena.

"I am Sailor Moon. Your leader and strongest scout. Mina I'm sorry but you aren't second in command either. Rei is, she has always known my secrets and she knows what we are going to up against."

"So the princess of the moon is Sailor Moon. I never knew of this fact. Queen Serenity never told me." Says a tall girl with short dirty blonde hair.

"Me neither. But we aren't the main scouts. We are the ones from the outer world." Says another girl with shoulder length sea green hair.

"Three who fear the fourth. Do they know we are watching them?" asks yet another girl who is the tallest and has long green hair and holds a tall staff that looks like a key.

"I don't think so. But two know we are out here somewhere. Neptune can you see anything in your mirror?"

"No Uranus I can't. Someone else is in that apartment and she is blocking my mirror."

"I think we should show ourselves. They need to know we are here."

"Pluto we can't. Saturn will awaken soon because we never went dormant. She needs all the scouts to awaken before she can show herself and now that sailor moon has come forward there is no stopping her." Says Uranus.

"Well there is. My forbidden attack will stop her." Says Pluto.

"You can't do that. Give up your own life. I did that on the moon kingdom and it was horrible. I couldn't stop Saturn the first time what makes you think you can do it this time?" says Neptune.

"I'm telling them who I am. They will need us more than ever." Says Pluto before she jumps from one roof-top to another making her way to the window to the room where are the scouts are.

"Come on Uranus we can't let her go alone." Says Neptune as she follows Pluto.

Uranus sighs and follows her two friends.

"Sailor Moon?" says Ami, her voice filled with question.

"Yes Mercury?"

"Well why come forward now?" asks Ami.

Rei turns her back to the window without seeing the three forms jumping from roof to roof.

"I have to. She will awaken very soon and you need my strength."

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder rips through the air followed by lightning. Everyone looks at the window and sees three shadowed forms on the window sill outside.

Hotaru perks up and then she stands up slowly. While staring at the closed bedroom door.

"Oh Hotaru something wrong?" asks Chad.

"No everything is fine. Um when they come out please tell Darien I went home."

"Would you like a drive? It's much safer than walking." Says Alex standing up.

"Sure but I don't know the way." Says Hotaru.

"I do." Says Chad.

"Ok we will all go together. I'm sure they won't mind." Says Alex as he and Chad walk to the front door.

Hotaru stands in the living room for a moment and smiles, 'They are all here. Good they will need all the power they can get for what I will bring upon this place.' She thinks. Hotaru then follows the guys out of the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 …… The Meeting at Ami's (Part III)

"Mars open the window. They are the three." Says Sailor Moon as she turns back into Serena.

Mars changes back into Rei and walks to the window. She opens it and the three girls in sailor suits walk in.

"Serena I have been watching you for sometime and I never knew you were Sailor Moon." Says Pluto.

"Trista?" asks Serena as she gets a good look at the tall girl in front of her.

"Yeah it's me. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates. I have left my realm to help with your fight."

"I am Sailor Neptune. I go to your school Darien and so does Uranus. We are teachers there."

"Sailor Saturn is coming. But why?" says Uranus.

"I don't know. But it's not just Saturn that is coming. Someone else is in that body and will show up first." Says Serena.

"You must know that we never went dormant like you all did. Only one of us was there on the day of the end of the Moon Kingdom. We tried to stop Saturn but we couldn't. Since the princess had killed herself after the loss of her prince we didn't have enough power."

"Who was there at the last battle?" asks Ami.

"I was. We worked together Mercury." Says Neptune.

"I don't remember." Says Ami.

"Luna didn't give us our full memories back." Says Mina.

"She couldn't. The Queen told her never to do that." Says Pluto.

No one had noticed that Darien had left the bedroom until he came back in.

"Hotaru and the guys are gone." 

"I'm sure she just asked them to drive her back to your place." Says Mina.

"Yeah I guess your right." Says Darien.

"I'm sorry Darien but now is not a time to leave Hotaru alone with anyone. Didn't you notice anything off about her tattoo?" says Serena.

"It's just like the girls but it has a black star on it too." Says Darien pausing to think for a moment. "Is Hotaru Sailor Saturn?"

Everyone but Rei looks at Serena. Serena nods her head yes.

"I didn't know it was her until today when I met her in your room Darien. Her voice, I remembered that voice, it's something you never forget."

"But you were dead long before Saturn arrived to the Moon Kingdom." Says Neptune.

"No I wasn't. Saturn arrived about two weeks before the final battle. The Queen and myself were the only one's who knew who she really was. She came as a slave from Saturn with the princess. But mother and myself knew better. The slave was the princess and the princess was the slave. They switched places so the princess could be there without being noticed. The Queen then told me that I was the leader of the Sailor Scouts and much more than a princess. I only learned how to transform into Sailor Moon the day before the battle."

"Which is when I saw you and you told me your secret but not the whole story fearing I would freak out and go after Saturn myself." Says Rei.

"Right. Which is why we can't leave Hotaru alone with anyone. We have to go find her." Says Serena as she heads to the door.

"Serena wait you have no idea where she is. I can help you as long as Mercury helps me." Says Neptune looking at Ami.

"Your right. And I know how you plan on finding her. I'll fill the tub with cold water for you two." Says Serena as she changes directions and goes to the bathroom.

"Girls you should change into your scout form and Darien you also have another form but he isn't as strong as Prince Endymion. So change into Endymion." Says Pluto.

The girls and Darien close their eyes and a bright light fills the room. When the light fades there stands Prince Endymion beside four scouts.

"Oh sure don't wait for me." Jokes Serena as she comes back into the room.

"Well transform then." Says Mina.

"Not yet I can't. Neptune the tub is filled. We will wait for you and Mercury to finish." Says Serena as she walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Right. Mercury follow me please." Says Neptune softly as she walks to the bathroom.

Mercury looks around and smiles as she follows Neptune into the bathroom.

The bathroom door closes and they all hear the lock engaged.

"Don't worry Jupiter, Mercury will be fine." Says Uranus as she leans against the wall.

"Why do you think I would worry?" asks Jupiter.

"We have been watching you all for quite some time now. We knew you were the scouts and our Prince and Princess for quite some time now. We know who you all love and who you hate." Says Pluto as she pauses and looks at Mars. "And we know your secrets."

"Neptune what are we going to do?" asks Mercury after Neptune locks the bathroom door.

"We are going to find Hotaru. I can't control the water alone. I'm not strong enough." She says as she steps into the tub of ice cold water.

Mercury steps into the tub next and stands in front of Neptune. "What do I do?"

"Watch the water and lend me your powers." Says Neptune as she takes hold of Mercury's hands and closes her eyes.

The water in the tub begins to swirl around and it starts to make shapes as clumps of water rises into the air. Mercury looks at the shapes and sees Darien's house and Chad's car. Then she sees a room inside the house that she hasn't seen. Chad and Alex are chained to a wall. A woman's face appears and smiles at Mercury with a wicked evil smile. Mercury hears a voice flow through her mind.

__

"Come and get them. Do you wish to save everyone? You know where I am, come and fight for the people of earth. COME!!!!!"

Neptune's eyes snap open and all the water splashes back into the tub. "Did you hear a voice?"

"I did. Who was that woman?"

Neptune lets go of Mercury's hands and she steps out of the tub. "She's the dark one. She will try and take over the earth. Tell me you know where they are."

"I do know. But are we ready to fight?" asks Mercury with a solemn look on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 …… Dosei Is Back For Revenge

"Serena when you came out of the bathroom you said you couldn't change yet. Why can't you?" asks Endymion.

"Because she can't change while someone's powers are in use. She is always either the first to change or the last." Says Pluto as she walks over to the bed and sits down beside Serena.

"Really?" asks Jupiter.

"Yeah, Pluto is right. But there is another reason, but I can't tell you." Says Serena as she stares at the floor.

Neptune and Mercury come out of the bathroom. "We know where she is." Says Mercury as she walks over to Jupiter.

"Good but before we go anywhere there is something we have to figure out." Says Venus; "Pluto you also said you know our secrets and you looked right at Rei while you said that. Does she have a secret?"

Pluto looks at Mars.

"I do have a secret. A secret about our past and who we are."

"Are you going to tell us?" asks Venus.

"No."

"Why not!?" says Jupiter.

"Because I can't."

"So the scouts are having trouble finding out everything about each other. They will not come here for a bit." Says a tall, pale woman with long black hair.

She turns around and looks at Chad and Alex chained to the wall. She smiles, "I know you two are more than you seem. You are special like they are."

The boys are too weak to struggle against their chains anymore. They just hang there on the wall bound by chains and gagged.

'Who are you?' thinks Chad.

"Who am I?" asks the woman.

Chad looks at her with his eyes wide. 'You can read my thoughts?' he thinks again.

"Of course I can. You need to control your thoughts. Alex over there has fallen asleep and dreams of him and Mina. You think of Rei, you love her very much but you don't know how she feels about you."

'Please take off the gag. I can't scream and even if I could I know it would do no good.' Thinks Chad.

The woman smiles and walks over to Chad. She takes off his gag and throws it on the floor beside him.

"So who are you?" asks Chad.

"Me I am the one of darkness and destruction, Princess Saturn. But you can still call me Hotaru if you wish or you may call me by my true name."

"Please tell me your true name." Says Chad.

"Dosei."

"That's Japanese right?"

"It is. It means Saturn as in the planet. You may call me what you wish I do not mind." Says the woman as she turns her back to Chad and walks over to a black bowl on a pedestal filled with water.

"What do you plan on doing Dosei?"

"I plan on giving the scouts and their Prince and Princess what they deserve. Long ago they forced me to hurt people. They must pay."

"What do you mean long ago?"

Dosei turns back around and looks at Chad. "The girls and Darien are much older than they seem. They are the last of the moon kingdom. It was destroyed by me because of what they did. Well not by me by my other form, but it's still me."

"What did they do to you?"

"Hmm you are a smart one Chad. You honestly think I'm going to tell you?" says Dosei as she places her right hand on her cheek and cocks her head to the side.

"I think you want to tell someone. You just don't know who to tell." Says Chad.

"I can see you are as I remember you."

"I'm sorry what?" says Chad.

"You are just as old as they are." Says Dosei as she makes a picture of Rei, Mina, Darien, Serena, Lita, Mina, and three other girls appear in her hands.

"I don't get it." Says Chad as he looks from the picture to Dosei's face.

"Hmmm, do you want to understand?"

Chad thinks for a minute but his curiosity gets the better of him, "I want to know."

"Good. All you have to do is drink this." Says Dosei as a black and silver chalice appears floating in the air between her and Chad.

"What is it?"

"Just a drink. You want to remember you have to drink this." Says Dosei as she takes the chalice in her hands and steps up in front of Chad. She holds the chalice to his lips.

Chad doesn't even think he just drinks the liquid from the chalice. The taste is wonderful, despite the actual thinness of the liquid it feels think as it goes down Chad's throaght. He drinks it all and smiles.

"Do you remember yet?" asks Dosei as she steps back.

Chad looks up at her and smiles a wicked grin, his eyes are black. "I remember everything now."

"Good. You don't need those chains anymore." Says Dosei with a smile. She snaps her fingers and the chains disappear and Chad stands tall.

"I remember what the queen and her daughter the princess did to you on the moon kingdom. You came under the secret of being a slave but they knew who you really were. The day of the end the queen and her daughter came to you and tried to kill you because….. why did they try to kill you?"

"Mars why can't you say anything?" asks Endymion.

"Because I told her never to say anything." Says Princess Serenity.

"How did you change? We didn't see a bright light." Says Jupiter.

"I can't explain it. I don't need the light."

"Ok fine. But why tell her not to say anything?" asks Neptune.

"Because I am protecting the princess and the memory of our queen." Says Mars from the corner of the room by the windows.

"I don't get it." Says Venus.

"And you won't. Because it will be hard for you all to understand. Although I fear it will all come out in the open soon. I don't want to go and find Dosei."

At the mention of the name Dosei, Mars looks at Serenity and starts to shake with fear. "S.s.s.s.he's h.h.h.here?"

Everyone looks at Mars and then to Serenity.

"Yes she is." Says Serenity quietly.

"Who's Dosei?" asks Mercury.

"Princess Saturn. Dosei is her name it means Saturn in Japanese." Says Uranus.

"It's not good that she is here." Says Pluto. "It's also not good that one of her knights has remembered who they are."

"What?" say Venus and Endymion at the same time.

"Dosei always had two knights with her and they are almost as strong as she is. If they remember what happened in the past they will not be pleased." Says Mars. "They won't be pleased with Serenity or with me."

"With you what did you do?" asks Serenity as she looks at Mars.

"After what happened before the final battle I killed them both. I saw what you and the queen did. I knew that I wasn't supposed to but I did see it all. Dosei's knights came rushing down the hall to her aid but I cut them off and killed them. I don't want them to remember because I know who the knights are." Says Mars as she gets up from the chair and opens the windows.

"Don't go after them Mars. Don't do it." Says Serenity but she's too late because Mars has jumped out of the window and onto the roof of the next building.

Everyone still in the bedroom rush to the windows to see Mars jumping across the rooftops.

"Where is she going?" asks Venus.

"To Dosei. To try and finish what me and my mother started so long ago." Says Serenity.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 …… The Meeting (Part I)

"Dosei I will find out. I know you have Chad with you." Mutters Mars as she stands on the top of Tokyo Tower and looks out at the city. Suddenly she feels someone calling her.

"Mars you want to see what your Chad has become. Come to my room at Darien's."

'Should I listen to the voice? What has happened to Chad?' thinks Mars as she looks at the lights of the city.

"That's it I'm going." Says Mars as she jumps from the tower and across buildings making her way to Darien's house.

"But how do we know where Dosei is?" asks Venus.

"Neptune, Mercury did you find out anything?" asks Serenity as she looks over her shoulder at the scouts behind her.

Neptune looks at Mercury.

"She's at Darien's house but I'm not really sure what room. It is one that I have never seen." Says Mercury.

"Good were going." Says Serenity before she closes her eyes and disappears.

"Holy shit where did she go?" says Endymion a bit too loud.

"To your house. She took the quick way." Says Pluto.

"We can travel like that we have to run." Says Uranus before jumping out of the window to the next building and running across the roof.

"Come on we have to go now." Says Endymion as he runs and jumps after Uranus.

The rest of the scouts follow.

"Good they are all coming but the two I want will be here first." Says Dosei with a wicked smile.

"Dosei forgive me but you never did tell me why they tried to kill you. And how did I die?" says Chad as he stands beside Dosei looking into her dark pool of water and seeing the scouts leave Ami's.

"They tried to kill me because they knew if I was there for the battle no one would be spared. They were right. If my other form was shown I would destroy all. It is in my nature. Death, Destruction and Reborn."

"But why kill me?"

"They didn't kill you. Mars did. She saw the attempt the queen and her daughter made. She also saw you and your partner over there," Dosei points to the sleeping Alex, "and you coming to my aid. She didn't know why but she knew the queen and her daughter had a reason for trying to kill me. If you two came to my aid I would live and they would die. So she stopped you."

"She, she killed me?" stammers Chad.

"She did Chad." Says a soft voice from the corner of the room.

Dosei and Chad look up to see Princess Serenity standing there.

"So you have arrived before your faithful scout Mars."

"Not long before Dosei." Says another strong but soft voice from the window of the room.

Chad turns around to see Sailor Mars standing there and suddenly the memories of her killing him and Alex flood his mind. 

"Hello Sailor Mars. It is good to see you." Says Dosei not even looking at Mars.

"Why have you returned Dosei?" asks Serenity.

"To kill you." Says Dosei flatly as she snaps her fingers and Chad turns around to look at Serenity.

"No." screams Mars and she runs across the room and stands in front of Serenity.

"You think you can protect her Mars? You couldn't protect her on the moon kingdom. I know you tried but she killed herself and you couldn't stop her. You lost your best friend and you killed the one man you truly loved." Says Dosei.

Alex stirs and groans. He lifts his head and opens his eyes to see the room and the people around him.

"Mistress my partner has woken. Shall we give him back his memories?" says Chad as he looks at Alex chained to the wall.

Dosei smiles and another black and silver chalice appears and floats in front of her. "Give him the liquid." She says looking at Chad.

Chad takes the chalice and walks over to Alex. "Alex have a drink." He says as he holds the chalice to Alex's lips.

Dosei turns back to Mars and Serenity. "You know your friends will not get here in time."

"They will come in time for us to kill you." Says Mars as she glares at Dosei.

"Even if they do you think Endymion will help kill me?"

"He will." Says Mars again.

Dosei changes into Hotaru. Hotaru stands there and smiles sweetly. "Do you think that Endymion will kill his cousin. Whom he loves very deeply. I was the only one in the entire family who he trusted. Do you honestly think he is going to kill me?"

"He won't I know he won't. That is what you want too. We can't kill you without his powers and you know that. But why should I have to kill you?" says Serenity.

Mars looks at Serenity oddly.

Serenity smiles at Mars and steps around her and walks to Hotaru.

"Serenity don't!" says Mars but before she can move to stop her she is slammed against the wall by Chad and Alex.

"Hotaru I don't want to kill you. I want to be friends with you." Says Serenity as she changes back into Serena.

"Do you think I can forget what happened back on the Moon Kingdom?" says Hotaru as she backs up as Serena walks towards her.

"Why not just leave it in the past. I was foolish and so was my mother. We were scared of you, and of what you might do to us and our Kingdom."

"Why not just ask me to leave?"

"Hotaru would you have left if we asked?"

"No I guess not. But I knew what was coming and I knew you couldn't win unless I killed everyone."

"So Sailor Mars we meet again." Sneers Alex.

"Listen, let me go. I'm sorry for killing you so long ago."

"I know you were just doing what you thought you had to do." Says Chad.

"Please I am very sorry. Your right, I thought I had to kill you to protect everyone. You two are almost as strong as Dosei I couldn't let you hurt anyone."

"Don't worry Rei everything will work out fine no one will be killed." Whispers Chad into her ear.

Mars looks at Chad oddly and then to Alex.

Outside Darien's house Uranus arrives only seconds before everyone else.

"Come on they are most likely in Hotaru's room." Says Endymion.

"You will have to kill her you know." Says Neptune.

Endymion looks at the scouts and sighs.

"No he won't." says Pluto.

"What do you mean?" asks Jupiter.

"I mean no one will die. We will all live." Says Pluto as she looks up at the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 …… The Meeting (Part II)

Endymion turns back around and runs for the front door. He hits a barrier and is flung backwards past the scouts. He hits the ground and lays there not moving.

"We aren't allowed inside. This isn't our battle." Says Uranus as she looks up at the house.

"What do you mean?" says Venus before running to Endymion.

"She means this battle is between Dosei, Serenity, Mars, Alex and Chad." Says Neptune as she walks over to Endymion.

"We can't just stand here and wait. We were meant to help." Says Mercury.

"Not this battle." Says Jupiter softly.

All the scouts look up at the house as the sky grows even darker and the rain pours harder.

"Please let me go you two." Begs Mars as she watches Serena talk to Hotaru. "And how do you know I'm Rei."

"You think I wouldn't know my true love in any form?" says Chad as he loosens his grip on Mars but he doesn't let her go.

"Chad please I'm not going to do anything."

"Don't let her go you two." Says Hotaru from across the room.

Hotaru looks back at Serena. "You knew this would happen sooner or later. Once all the scouts were together I would show up. It was interesting seeing you in Darien's room though."

"I love him Hotaru."

"Hmmm, you killed yourself for him so long ago. I guess you do love him."

"Hotaru please stop all this."

"Stop my revenge? Why would I want to do that?" says Hotaru with a wicked smile on her face.

"You want revenge then kill me. But you know it won't last. I can be brought back to life from the aid of my scouts."

"Not if they can't get in and Mars doesn't have enough power to save you."

"Mars Fireball Charge!" screams Mars as Chad and Alex burst on fire.

They let her go but suddenly the fire is put out.

"Really Mars you think you can beat them while I'm still here." Says Hotaru.

"Why can't my scouts get in?" asks Serena.

"I have a barrier around this house."

"Take your revenge Hotaru." Says Serena as she changes into Sailor Moon. 

Hotaru watches Serena change and smiles. She closes her eyes and turns into Sailor Saturn.

"Oh no." gasps Pluto as she sees a purple aura glow around the house.

"What?" ask the other scouts as they look up at the house and see nothing.

"Sailor Saturn is here. I'm going in alone." Says Pluto as she walks up to the barrier and holds out her Garnet Rod. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" she yells. I bright garnet color light shoots from the Garnet orb at the barrier and rips a hole in it. Pluto runs through the hole just before it closes again. She turns back and looks at the other scouts before opening the front door and walking inside the house.

"Pluto Nooooo!" scream Neptune and Uranus as they run for the house but they hit the barrier and are flung back further than Endymion was thrown.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle." Yells Venus as she shoots a chain of hearts at the house, hitting barrier. "It didn't work." She yells as the barrier sucks up her attack for energy.

Jupiter and Mercury are at Neptune and Uranus's side helping them as Venus gets back to trying to help Endymion.

Pluto walks through the dark empty halls inside the house as she tries to find her way to Hotaru's room. "Where can she be?" mumbles Pluto as she looks for a door. Finally she comes upon a door and she puts her hand on it. "They are in there. I can feel their powers. But how do I get in?" says Pluto as she slides her hand over the door to find a way to open it.

Saturn looks at the empty wall and smiles as a part of it swings open to reveal Pluto standing there. "How did you get in? My barrier."

"I broke through it Saturn. You know how strong I am." Says Pluto as she walks into the room and looks around. She looks at Mars and the two men holding her she smiles and nods then turns her attention back to Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon. 

"I do know how strong your are but you are no match for me." Says Saturn as she smiles and holds out her left hand. A staff appears with a silver blade on the end that's shaped like a G.

"Saturn please don't do this. You know you can't use your forbidden attack. If you even try to use it I will use mine and stop time." Says Pluto as she slowly walks towards Sailor Moon.

"I have too Pluto. The pain they put me through."

"I know but if you stop the pain will go away. You can come and live with me."

"But you guard the gates of time. You live in a place that was only meant for you."

"I know but I don't have to live there to guard the gates anymore. I can guard them from where ever I am." Says Pluto softly as she steps in front of Sailor Moon blocking her from Saturn.

"No you can't stop me." Snaps Saturn as her eyes glow and she grins evilly. "I will destroy all that is in my way."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 …… History Always Repeats Itself

"ENDYMION! Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Venus as she watches Endymion die in her arms.

Mercury and Jupiter look up as Venus screams and they know Endymion is dead. Jupiter looks at Mercury, "Does this all seem like it happened before?"

"The only difference is Uranus and Pluto is here." Whispers Neptune as she grabs hold of Uranus's hand.

"What do you mean?" asks Mercury not taking her eyes off of Venus as she still holds Endymion and is now crying.

"It's the same thing almost as the final day on the Moon Kingdom." Says a strange woman with long flowing black hair wearing a yellow dress.

"Who are you?" says Jupiter as she looks up at the woman.

"You don't know me?" says the woman as she looks at Jupiter with bright blue eyes.

"Luna?" calls another voice from the shadows, this one being male.

"I'm over here. I found them." Calls the woman.

"Luna!" gasps Mercury as she finally looks away from Venus.

"Yup it's me. This is my human form. I am a princess of my own planet just like all of you."

"Luna?" calls the male voice again.

"I know that voice." Whispers Venus through the sobs. She looks up and sees a man with long white hair, pale skin and white clothes step out of the shadows in front of her. "Artimis?"

"Hello Venus. Don't cry the battle isn't over yet, they can be saved." Says Artimis softly as he kneels on the other side of Endymion in front of Venus.

"They..they can?" she stammers.

"You know how Venus." Says Artimis as he looks up at the house.

"But we can't get in." whispers Venus as she looks over and sees the other scouts talking with Luna.

"I know."

"Wait Pluto said no one was going to die. She lied."

"Venus do you really think she would have told you that Endymion and the others are going to die?"

Venus's eyes grow wide, "Who else is going to die tonight?"

"Don't you remember what happened on the moon kingdom?"

"Not all of it."

"Venus everyone inside that house is going to die. Along with those four, and me and Luna." Says Artimis pointing to Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus and Luna.

"Am I the only one that lives?"

Artimis just looks at Venus and nods his head 'yes'. 

"But why me?" asks Venus as she watches the others.

"You are the scout of love. You are the only one who can save them."

"I don't understand Artimis." Says Venus softly.

Sailor Moon glances at the water that Dosei used and sees everyone outside. She watches some more and she sees Luna and Artimis in human form walking out of the shadows. 'Oh wow I didn't know they could do that.' Thinks Sailor Moon as she watches some more. Suddenly she sees Endymion has died. "No!" she screams and knocks the water over.

Everyone in the room quickly looks at Sailor Moon as she knocks over the water.

"What are you doing?" says Mars.

"So you know." Says Saturn with a smile.

"You did this. I know you did." Snaps Sailor Moon before changing back into Serenity.

"What did she do?" asks Pluto.

"She killed Endymion. I can't live without him and she knows that."

"That stupid fool killed himself. He tried to break through my barrier."

Serenity closes her eyes and her dagger appears floating in the air in front of her. She opens her eyes and takes hold of the dagger.

"Don't do it Serenity. Not again please." Screams Mars but she's too late. Serenity plunges the dagger through her chest and falls over as the blood pours from her body.

Saturn just stands there smiling as Serenity lays there dead.

"How could you do this?" asks Pluto as she looks from Serenity's dead body to Saturn.

"I didn't kill her. She killed herself. Now Pluto you really thought you could stop history repeating itself? Ha! Try not to be so dumb next time."

"I thought I could stop it this time." Mutters Pluto.

"You knew this would happen and you didn't tell us. How could you." Screams Mars as her eyes grow dark with anger.

"Um Dosei I don't think.."

"You don't think at all Chad that is your job." Yells Saturn as she watches Mars change slowly in to her princess form.

"Get the hell away from me!" screams Mars as she pushes Chad and Alex away hard sending them flying across the room.

"Mars don't." says Pluto.

"Yes Mars don't do it." Mocks Saturn.

Mars walks to Saturn, her long black hair flying wildly and flames surround her body.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" yells Pluto as she aims at Mars.

Somehow the attack doesn't hit Mars. She just slowly keeps on walking towards Saturn with a look of hate in her eyes.


	28. CHapter 28

Chapter 28 …… Death

Saturn turns and faces Mars. "So I have managed to piss you off. You can't stop me even in your princess form."

"I'm damn well going to try. You killed Serenity, Endymion and I know you aren't going to stop there." Says Mars, her voice filled with anger.

"Well why don't we just go visit everyone else then? Maybe the rain will cool you down." Says Saturn as she closes her eyes and everyone in the room including Serenity's body is transported outside.

"What the hell?" screams Jupiter as a bright purple light flashes in front of the house. 

"Oh my god!" says Luna as she stands up.

"Serenity!" scream Jupiter, Venus and Mercury as the light fades and they see Serenity's dead body.

Venus stands up and watches on in horror as the other bodies form from the light, "Alex!" she gasps as she sees him and Chad slumped on the ground.

Next to show is Pluto who instantly walks to Neptune and Uranus to find out that they have also died. Then Saturn who holds her Glaive in front of her pointed at someone.

"Luna who is that?" asks Mercury as she points to Saturn.

"That is Sailor Saturn. Where is Mars?" says Luna as she looks at Pluto as she stands up beside Luna.

"Keep watching Luna." Says Pluto as she points her staff at the last bit of light.

Finally the last bit of light fades away to reveal Princess Mars. Her long black hair flying wildly around her and flames surround her body. She stands there glaring at Saturn.

"Come on Mars do you want to fight? I sure as hell do." Says Saturn coaxing her on.

Mars looks over and sees Neptune and Uranus dead. The flames around her body get bigger. "You can't kill them Saturn."

"This isn't good." Mutters Artimis as he slowly backs away up to Luna and the others.

"Mars please what happened?" yells Venus as she runs to Mars's side and grabs her arm.

"She didn't burn you! How can that be possible?" gasps Saturn.

"She made Serenity kill herself because of Endymion. I she also killed Uranus and Neptune." Says Mars as she looks at Venus.

Venus shudders as she sees how empty and dark Mars's eyes are. She looks over at Chad and Alex and sees they are barely living. "Did she hurt them too?"

"No Venus your Mars did that." Says Saturn.

"She couldn't have!" yells Jupiter as she runs at Saturn.

Out of the corner of her eye Saturn sees Jupiter running at her getting ready to attack. Suddenly she slices her Glaive off to the side stabbing Jupiter through the stomach. Jupiter stops and gasps as blood drips from her mouth as she backs off of the Glaive and falls to the ground.

"Jupiter!" screams Mercury as she runs to Jupiter's side.

"I love you Ami." Moans Jupiter as she holds up her bloody hand and places it on Mercury's right cheek.

"You aren't going to die. Venus save us all." Says Mercury before holding Jupiter in her arms. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouts Mercury and suddenly her and Jupiter are incased in a giant ice crystal.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Venus as she sees the ice crystal appear.

"We can't help them." Says Pluto.

Luna looks at Pluto, "But we have to."

"Luna we can't. We weren't there so long ago." Says Pluto as she leans on her staff.

"What do you mean we were on the moon kingdom." Says Luna.

"We were only there as cats. We couldn't show our true forms Luna." Says Artimis as he wraps his arms around Luna's waist as rests his chin on Luna's right shoulder, standing behind her.

"But we can't leave. Look at Mars, and she will die. Venus will be left all alone." Says Luna as tears begin to form in her bright blue eyes that are now full of sadness.

"Yes but don't you have faith in Venus to save us all?" asks Artimis.

"Ha I can't believe she did that." Says Saturn looking at Mercury and Jupiter.

"I am going to kill you." Says Mars.

Saturn looks at the Princess of Mars and smiles, "No you won't." She holds out her Glaive and attacks Mars before Venus can react. 

Mars stumbles back as she holds her hands over her stomach. She looks at Venus and lifts up her hands to reveal the hole in her body and the blood pouring out. "Save us Venus." She whispers before falling to the ground dead.

"No, please No!" says Venus as tears streak her face.

"One left. Once I kill you I will rule this earth." Says Saturn.

Venus turns and looks at Saturn, she holds up her hand and screams, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" a bright yellow light shoots at Saturn and it hits her.

Saturn's eyes grow wide as she feels the beam hit her in the chest over her heart. The beam hits her with such a force that it throws her back against the house causing a huge dent in the wall. Saturn slumps to the ground and moans.

"I can and I will beat you Saturn." Says Venus as she stands in front of Saturn.

With the help of her Glaive Saturn is able to pull herself up and stand to look Venus in the eyes. "Kill me then."

"You don't get it I don't want to kill you. I didn't want anyone to die."

"Then why fight?"

"Because you forced me too. Do you think I'm just going to stand here after you killing all my friends and then let you kill me?"

"Then how do you plan to beat me?" asks Saturn as she stands up on her own now.

'My god she's healing herself already.' Thinks Venus. 

"Well Venus?"

"Like this." Says Venus with a smile as she reaches out and grabs Saturn's crystal off her bow, and throws it up in the air. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" shouts Venus as she shoots the chain at the crystal.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams Saturn just as her crystal is shattered into thousands of pieces. She falls to the ground and changes back into Hotaru.

Another crystal appears floating in the air in front of Venus. She takes hole of it and looks at it. It's pointy and it shines like a diamond. "Now what do I do?" says Venus to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 …… Reborn

"Venus you must save us all." Says Pluto.

Venus turns around just as Pluto, Artimis and Luna slump to the ground dead. "I don't know what to do!" cries Venus.

"You have to bring me back Venus." Says a girl's voice from behind Venus.

"I know that voice." Whispers Venus as she slowly turns around to see Sailor Saturn standing beside Hotaru's body. "I killed you."

"Yes you did. This is just an illusion of me. Venus to bring everyone back to life you have to save me."

"But you'll just kill everyone again."

"Whose crystal do you think that is?" asks Saturn as she holds up her Glaive and points it at the crystal in Venus's right hand.

"It's yours. But I don't want you back."

"Venus you must save her to save us all." Says another voice.

Beside Saturn an image of Princess Serenity appears.

"Princess?" asks Venus.

"Save Hotaru and you will save us all. Trust her, and me." Says Serenity before she disappears.

"Serenity!" screams Venus. 

"So Venus do you trust your Princess? Bring Hotaru back to life." Says Saturn.

Venus stands there looking at the crystal in her hand, after a minute she looks up at Saturn, "How?"

"Just put the crystal over Hotaru's heart." Says Saturn as she disappears.

Venus stands there for a moment while looking at Hotaru's body. She finally moves and kneels beside Hotaru. Before doing anything else she looks around and sees that the rain has stopped and it's now daybreak, then she sees everyone's dead body and Mercury and Jupiter in the ice crystal. Venus closes her eyes and places the crystal over Hotaru's heart.

The crystal glows on Hotaru's chest as Hotaru starts to breathe again and is changed back into Sailor Saturn.

Venus stands back up and watches Saturn recover. 

Saturn stands up slowly and looks at Venus, "Thank you."

Venus looks at Saturn's eyes and sees that they are no longer dark, they are bright and happy. "Will you save them all?"

"Yes I will." Says Saturn as she smiles.

"Thank you." Whispers Venus as she watches Saturn walk into the middle of the dead bodies.

"REBORN!" shouts Saturn as she swings her Glaive around while dancing in circles.

Venus watches as small balls of white light shoots from Saturn's Glaive and travels to each body.

Saturn finishes her dance and stands there watching and waiting as everyone starts to breathe again.

Venus looks over at Mercury and Jupiter and sees the ice melting and Jupiter's wound healing, she then looks at Mars and sees her wound healing. One by one everyone is healed and starts breathing. They all slowly sit up and look around like they were all in a deep sleep. 

Venus walks over to Saturn and smiles, "Thank you. I am sorry for not wanting you back."

"It's ok Venus you had a good reason not to want me back. But I'm glad that you let your heart guide you and not your brain."

Venus looks around and sees everyone now standing up and looking around. Suddenly Venus feels very weak and moans as she slumps to the ground as she passes out.

Saturn was able to catch Venus before she hit the ground.

Endymion looks over and sees a strange girl in a scout uniform holding Venus. "Venus!" he shouts and runs over to the two girls and takes Venus in his arms.

"Thank you Endymion she was kinda heavy for me."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Sailor Saturn. You died before you ever saw me."

"Oh, well thank you for catching her." Says Endymion as he changes back into Darien.

"Saturn thank you for saving us all." Says Pluto as she walks over and hugs Saturn.

"No problem." Says Hotaru with a faint laugh.

Mina moans and opens her eyes to see Alex sitting beside her looking down at her. "Alex!" shouts Mina as she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Hey Mina. Good to see you awake. You missed school today."

"Oh Darn." Says Mina with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh but we were nice enough to get you your homework." Say Lita and Ami with a smile holding Mina's books.

"Gee thanks guys." Groans Mina. "Where's everyone else?"

"They are at Darien's. Settling Hotaru in." says Lita as she drops the books on the floor and flops down on the bed beside Mina.

"Thanks for saving us Mina." Says Ami as she sets the books she's holding down and sits on the bed beside Lita.

"I almost didn't." says Mina softly as she leans back against the headboard of her bed.

"What do you mean?" asks Alex.

"To save you all I had to bring Saturn back to life. I almost didn't do it."

"But you chose the right path Mina." Says Trista from the doorway with two other women behind her.

"I know." Says Mina softly. "Who's that with you?"

"You don't recognize them?" asks Trista as she and the other two walk into the room so Mina can see them better.

Mina shakes her head no.

"I'm Amara and this is Michelle." Says the tall blonde hared woman.

"I'm Neptune and she is Uranus." Says the girl with sea green hair.

"Oh wow. It's nice to meet you. Where's Artimis?" says Mina looking around.

"Um well him and Luna kinda didn't return a normal." Says Pluto.

"What the hell do you mean?" yells Mina.

"She mean's we are no longer cats Mina." Says Artimis as he walks in the bedroom in his human form.

"Oh. So do you two have a place to live?" asks Mina.

"Well my home has always been here right?" says Artimis with a crooked smile on his face.

"You and Luna can stay here. I don't mind. You give me some company." Says Mina with a smile. "Now I want to go see everyone else."

"Ok off to Darien's I guess." Says Alex as he helps Mina out of bed.

"I hope Mina's ok." Says Serena as she leans back against Darien as they sit in Hotaru's room watching t.v.

"She's fine Serena." Says Hotaru.

"Why did she pass out though?" asks Rei as she leans back against Chad.

"Like I'm going to tell you guys." Says Hotaru with a smile.

"You know why she passed out?" asks Darien.

"Yup. I'm not going to say anything either. It's not my place to say. Besides Darien you may want to go get the door. They are all here."

Just then the intercom in Hotaru's room crackles and Mina's voice can be heard, "Darien come let us in. Your guards are being bitches." Says Mina and in the background you can hear a man yell, "Hey I'm not a bitch."

Serena gets up and runs from the room, she runs down to the first floor and throws open the front door to see the whole group standing there with about three guards. "Oh for Christ's sake. Let them in." sighs Serena with a smile.

The guards nod and leave.

Serena steps back into the house and smiles as she sees Rei, Chad, Darien and Hotaru on the stairs. She walks over to them and watches everyone else walk inside.

"Serena, I save your life and I don't get a hug?" asks Mina as she steps out from behind everyone and smiles at Serena.

Serena smiles and bounces over to Mina and hugs her tightly. "Thanks Mina."

"Thank for making me trust Saturn."

Serena breaks the hugs and steps back; "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. I saw an illusion of you as Serenity. You told me to trust Saturn." Says Mina softly.

"No I didn't Mina."

Everyone looks up at Hotaru who is smiling, "Well I had to get her to trust me and I knew she wouldn't trust just me so I kind of made up a vision of Serenity for Venus to believe."

"Your right but it was a dirty trick Hotaru." Says Mina.

"Yeah but…"

"I know and don't even say it. What happened then is between us." Says Mina as she walks up to Hotaru and hugs her.

"Well damn now what's going to happen. We got everyone together and won the battle." Says Lita.

"I think I would like to rest for a bit." Says Serena.

Everyone laughs and heads up the stairs to Hotaru and Darien's entertainment room.

"Damn Sailor Scouts and their Prince's. They won't get any rest until I kill them all." Says a woman with long white hair looking at the group in a huge sheet of Ice.

The End???????????

Hint: there will be a sequel to this story.


End file.
